Viagens Pelo Multiverso
by WlcMoura
Summary: Essa é uma história em que Harry Potter viaja pelo multiverso, aprendendo coisas novas, participando de novas aventuras. Essa é a minha primeira fic com ideia baseada nas fics do autor stargatesg1fan1, por isso se quiserem ler algo do mesmo tipo vão no profile dele.
1. Harry Potter

Observação: Eu não sou dono de Harry Potter.

Sumario: Essa é uma história em que Harry Potter viaja pelo multiverso, aprendendo coisas novas, participando de novas aventuras.

Aviso: Essa fic é baseada na ideia de outro autor com a autorização dele. Por isso se quiserem uma fic parecida com essa vão ao profile dele, estou lendo fanfics em inglês há muito tempo por isso algumas palavras podem estar em inglês ou algo parecido por que eu confundi a palavra pensando que era em português. Se você virem algo assim, ou ficarem com duvida me avisem para eu arrumar. Muito Obrigado e boa Leitura.

Capitulo 1: Universo Harry Potter

Meu nome é Harry Potter, tenho 25 anos e estou preste a embarcar na minha próxima aventura. Eu vou falar um pouco sobre minha vida até agora. Eu cresci sendo saco de pancadas do meu obeso tio trouxa (não magico). Meus parentes foram mortos quando eu tinha 15 meses de idade por um maníaco chamado Lorde Voldemort A.K.A. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Quando recebi minha carta para Hogwarts eu descobri que eu era famoso por ter sobrevivido à maldição da morte que ele lançou e ter de algum jeito derrotado ele. O primeiro ano foi bem eventual, eu fui sorteado na casa de Corvinal, desde pequeno a biblioteca tem sido meu refugio de Dudley e os capangas dele na escola, eu fiz amizade com uma garota da mesma casa chamada Hermione infelizmente ela saiu de Hogwarts por culpa de um perseguidor chamado Ronald Weasley. Ele a fez graça dela depois da aula de charmes, e ela foi chorar no banheiro feminino enquanto estávamos no jantar. Quando o professor anunciou que um troll entrou no castelo, eu fui atrás da minha amiga sendo que ela não sabia sobre o troll. Eu cheguei lá um pouco tarde, ela estava toda machucada mas ainda estava viva, eu levitei uma pia do banheiro e lancei na cabeça do troll. Eu levei Hermione para a enfermaria onde ela foi completamente curada, magia medicinal é incrível mesmo, mas os pais a tiraram da escola e se mudaram para a América para ela estudar lá, já que eles descobriram como a comunidade bruxa britânica trata os nascido-trouxas , eu ainda mantive contato com ela no começo por cartas e depois por espelho de duas vias.

Desde que tinha entrado em Hogwarts eu estava morrendo de vontade de entrar na seção restrita da biblioteca, eu passava a maioria do tempo depois das aulas com Hermione na biblioteca comum, no Natal eu ganhei um presente que me ajudou nessa parte. Eu ganhei uma Capa da Invisibilidade de alguém que deixou uma nota dizendo que era do meu pai, não confiando que alguém me daria algo tão poderoso sem ganhar algo em troca, eu pesquisei modos de rastrear alguém ou algo magicamente, achando um feitiço localizador em um livro, o mesmo livro me ensinou como diagnosticar algo para saber se tem ou não e como transferir para outro lugar. Eu achei um na minha capa e transferi em uma pedra que eu mantinha no meu baú, quando eu ia a um lugar que eu não era suposto para ir eu deixava a pedra no baú, e quando eu usava ou estava com ela de dia em lugares comuns eu ficava com a pedra no meu bolso.

Passando pela segurança que o livros da seção restrita tinham foi muito fácil, um poderoso feitiço silenciador fez com que os gritos não fossem ouvidos. De dia eu lia na biblioteca comum e a noite eu lia a seção restrita. Achando um livro sobre oclumência e legimência fez com que eu tivesse algo para aprender imediatamente, a ideia que algum bruxo pode olhar na minha mente não era muito confortante, eu já suspeitava que Snape e Dumbledore fizessem isso. Eu aprendi a me virar sozinho e nunca depender de ninguém com os Dursleys desde pequeno, por isso eu rapidamente aprendi oclumência. Olhando pela seção de rituais eu achei alguns que não requeriam muito de sacrifício, um animal aqui e ali e pronto à pessoa precisa dormir apenas duas horas por dia. Eu usei o rato do perseguidor Weasley, ele vem me seguindo desde o começo do ano em tudo que é lugar, e fez com que a Hermione fosse machucada que era algo que eu ainda iria retribuir um dia quando fosse conveniente, mas por enquanto eu vou tirar minha frustação com o animal dele.

Dali em diante eu ficava cada vez mais tempo lendo livros à noite, poucos meses antes do ano o meu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas me atacou e me levou para uma câmara onde tinha um espelho. Quando eu olhei no espelho eu vi minha reflexão colocando uma pedra vermelha no meu bolso, quando o professor perguntou o que eu via, eu disse que eu via eu e minha família juntos tendo adivinhado para que serve o espelho pela descrição em cima. Ele ficou muito nervoso e começou a tirar o turbante, e virou de costas para me mostrar Voldemort possuindo atrás cabeça dele, quando eu senti um toque de legimência eu aumentei minha oclumência, por isso Voldemort não podia dizer se eu estava mentindo ou não. Ele mandou o hospedeiro dele me matar, não tendo aprendido muito ainda em relação a um bruxo adulto eu tentei empurra-lo fisicamente. Quando minhas mãos o tocaram, ele foi queimado, vendo isso eu segurei no pescoço dele e não soltei até que ele tivesse completamente desintegrado. Após o ocorrido eu corri para meu quarto privado em Corvinal e escondi a pedra vermelha que eu achei dentro do meu baú em um fundo falso cheio de proteções que eu coloquei graças a uns feitiços que eu aprendi na seção restrita e fui dormir para pensar mais sobre o ocorrido depois. Os quartos de Corvinal são privados para que os estudantes possam estudar em silencio e sozinhos se quiserem.

Acordando duas horas depois eu decidi que eu iria me preparar já que é a segunda vez que o maníaco veio atrás de mim, é provável que ele irá continuar vindo, querendo saber como foi que ele sobreviveu sem corpo eu comecei a procurar e estudar livros de ambas as bibliotecas para tentar achar algo. No meio do meu segundo ano eu achei a parte sobre as horcrux e descobri o que ele tinha feito, no meu segundo ano estavam tendo ataques e pessoas sendo petrificadas, como a escola estava em perigo se der fechada eu decidi investigar para que o assunto resolvesse logo antes da escola fechar. Eu achei a entrada da câmara no banheiro feminino do 2ª andar. Desde que eu descobri sobre as horcrux eu tenho suspeitado que minha cicatriz seja uma horcrux pelo modo que ela dói próximo a Voldemort. Eu consegui provar esse fato com ajuda do basilisco que eu matei, eu convenci à fênix chorar lagrimas na minha cicatriz depois de colocar algumas gotas do veneno na minha testa. Quando uma fumaça negra saiu da minha cicatriz com um grito a fênix começou a chorar nela.

Mas em vez de a horcrux ser completamente destruída, ela foi absorvida em mim, pelo menos as memorias, habilidades, conhecimentos de Tom até o dia que ele foi derrotado, o que saiu com a fumaça negra foi o espirito ligado a horcrux, eu absorvi apenas a magia que tinha restante e as memorias. Com as novas memorias e um lugar que apenas eu podia entrar eu comecei a treinar que nem louco na câmara dos segredos, porem eu também explorei a câmara mais porque é câmara dos segredos e não câmara do segredo. Eu achei um escritório cheio de livros antigos e raros, escritos em linguagem de cobra. Eu estudei com fervor os livros e treinei com a espada de Grifinória que eu ganhei do chapéu seletor. Ninguém nunca descobriu que eu retirei minha cicatriz na câmara graças a um charme ilusório (glamour charm), uma poção ilegal preparada por mim fez com meu rastreador fosse removido, deixando com que eu ficasse livre para praticar magia no verão, eu nunca disse a meus familiares, uma olhada na mente deles me disse Dumbledore sabia do abuso que acontecia aqui, na verdade ele os pagava por isso, mas é claro que eu já suspeitava disso graças a outras coisas que foram desbloqueadas no dia que destruí as horcrux, o veneno destruiu todas ao feitiços que Dumbles lançou em mim, minha magia foi liberta pela primeira vez em um bom tempo, sendo que ele trancou 75% da magia e me deixou com o mínimo para sobreviver. E memórias que eu tinha esquecido voltaram, a vez que eu conversei com uma cobra e ela me disse sobre magia, minha tia correu para casa da Sra. Figgs e algum tempo depois Dumbles apareceu, movimentou a varinha dele e apagou minha memoria, na verdade o obliviate não apaga a memoria e sim bloqueia, ou quando eu usei magica sem varinha conscientemente pela primeira vez para me vingar dos Dursleys, Dumbledore apareceu apagou minha memoria e trancou mais da minha magia, ele me disse que sentia muito mas era pelo bem maior. Ele tinha trancado 60% da minha magia quando eu era um infante e mais 15% nesse dia, mais que isso e eu viraria um squib.

No verão antes do meu terceiro ano eu decidi passar o restante do mês no caldeirão furado, e se Dumbles fosse investigar a causa ele iria achar um adolescente frustrado que fugiu de casa, esses seriam os pensamentos que eu projetaria, afinal se ele soubesse que eu sei oclumência as coisas poderiam ficar feias rapidamente. Nesse mesmo verão eu descobri sobre a minha fortuna que meus pais me deixaram, eu me emancipei mas é claro que ninguém sabia disso, Dumbles me fez um favor quando ele selou todas as minhas informações na Corte dos Bruxos. Depois de ter me emancipado eu recebi a informação sobre minha conta, que eu devia ter recebido desde 11 anos, eu imagino que Dumbledore redirecionou minha correspondência para ele, ainda bem que ele tinha apenas informações sobre meu cofre pessoal e não o cofre da família. Quando eu descobri que ele tinha roubado alguns milhões de galeões dizendo que era para minha despesa, eu decidi que eu pegaria tudo de volta com juros mais para frente. Dentro do cofre dos Potter eu achei livros raros que eu copiei para ler e aprender na câmara, tinha livros de poções, alquimia, proteções (wards), e tudo mais.

É claro que eu sabia que a pedra que eu tinha pegado no meu primeiro ano era a pedra filosofal, ela continuou guardada no meu baú até eu coloca-la no cofre dos Potter, nunca se sabe quando eu vou precisar dela. Voltando para a escola no meu terceiro ano eu continuei treinando e procurando métodos para achar as horcrux de Tom. Descobrindo dos jornais dos meus parentes sobre quem os traiu naquela noite fez com que eu procurasse por Sirius Black, meu padrinho, achando ele perto das terras de Hogwarts no final do ano eu o convenci a se esconder e fiquei muito feliz em saber que o rato que eu matei no primeiro ano foi o traidor dos meus pais. Ele voltou para a Mansão dos Black onde eu coloquei a casa sobre o feitiço Fidelus e fiz com que o fiel do segredo fosse eu mesmo. Destruindo a parede com o quadro da mãe dele e colocando outra no lugar foi algo facilmente feito por magia, eu passei o verão com ele, enquanto nos Dursleys havia um golem meu, é um feitiço que faz uma copia sua com todas as suas memorias mas sem sentimentos e escrava para sua vontade. O golem servia para enganar Dumbles.

Nesse verão com ajuda de um saudável Sirius (depois que eu fiz varias poções e alguns rituais pequenos para ajuda-lo) eu fui à procura das horcrux, com um feitiço que localiza a assinatura de uma alma eu localizei as outras horcrux graças ao diadema que eu achei em Hogwarts no ano interior, o diadema estava dentro de uma sala repleta de magia, chamada à sala do requerimento, eu vi com minhas novas lentes contato magicas, que podem ver através das coisas, e auras, quando eu vi aquele tanto de magia eu fui investigar para saber o que era, um elfo doméstico me explicou como a sala funcionava, dentro da sala eu achei o diadema quando eu pedi por um quarto com todos os objetos amaldiçoados do cômodo, com minhas novas lentes foi fácil achar o diadema. Eu já suspeitava que ele tinha colocado uma aqui por causa do passado dele. Usando um ritual que usaria a vida de uma pessoa eu transferi os pedaços da alma de Tom para varias pedras mantendo a magia original dos objetos que eu achei.

Achando um sacrifício foi fácil, eu usei um loiro efeminado chamado Lúcios Malfoy, e não me senti mal de usar ele ainda mais depois que eu vi na mente dele que ele foi o culpado pelo incidente no meu segundo ano, e ele sabia que uma tinha sido dada a Lestrange para guardar no cofre dela, e outra foi olhada por Régulos Black antes dele ser assassinado. Nós achamos a horcrux que Régulos olhava na mansão sendo guardada por um demente elfo, eu matei o elfo de piedade por que ele já estava com problemas mentais de ficar tanto tempo na casa sozinho e com a horcrux influenciando ele. A taça foi fácil de conseguir do cofre dos Lestranges, eu subornei um goblin chamado Griphook em buscar a taça para mim, vendo como era fácil conseguir as coisas do cofre de outras pessoas Sirius e eu decidimos retirar nossa fortuna (os goblins não ligam para as leis do ministério, então eles não se importam se Sirius é um fugitivo ou não) e guardar uma parte em baús, e converter o resto em dinheiro trouxa e investir em negócios trouxas. O anel foi achado na casa dos Gaunt sobre varias proteções poderosas, que eu rapidamente passei sabendo como destruir todas elas das minhas memorias de Tom e dos meus estudos, uma coisa que eu achei incrível é que eu me lembro de quais são as proteções das horcrux que Tom colocou, mas eu não conseguia lembrar onde elas estavam, imagino que seja um tipo de segurança que a horcrux em minha cicatriz tinha.

Depois de sacrificar o comensal da morte e destruir as pedras que os fragmentos da alma de Tom estavam eu fui conferir os objetos que foram usados originalmente. Quando eu coloquei o anel eu me senti mais poderoso, como se tivesse alguma ligação comigo, os outros não foram muito importante mas mesmo assim eu guardei, o diadema ajuda a aprender mais rápido, o medalhão ajuda aprender oclumência mais rápido e deixa as barreias um pouco mais fortes, a taça ajuda a curar quando se bebe agua dela.

No começo do quarto ano foi anunciado que o Torneio Tri bruxo seria realizado na escola, quando eu vi o novo professor de defesa bebendo de um frasco de hora em hora, foi fácil adivinhar que ele estava bebendo poção polissuco. Nessa noite eu fui ao quarto dele o prendi com um feitiço e comecei a ler a mente dele, o que eu descobri era que ele é um comensal da morte e sobre o plano de Riddle de me usar como sacrifico para um ritual. Eu apaguei as memorias dele e deixei o ano seguir o curso que aconteceria normalmente. Eu fui entrado como o quarto campeão da competição, eu passei nas duas primeiras provas e fiz com que parecesse que eu estava achando difícil, quando chegou a terceira eu fui direto para a taça e fui transportado para o cemitério com a Chave de Portal (portkey), um duelo bem curto depois e eu tinha o comensal da morte desmaiado e coisa que era Riddle em homúnculos forma no chão, um ritual depois usando a vida do comensal da morte e eu bani a alma de Riddle dessa plano de existência. Quando eu voltei para a escola e contei a versão bem modificada, ninguém acreditou em mim, nem os comensais restantes nem Dumbles.

No verão antes do quinto ano eu fui para a América enquanto em golem ficou nos Dursleys para enganar a Ordem das Galinhas Fritas., Sirius foi comigo visitar Hermione, nós passamos o verão inteiro se divertindo, Sirius estava sobre um poderoso feitiço que nem o na minha testa e no meu corpo, eu tinha começado a tomar poções desde o segundo ano, mas não queria que ninguém soubesse o tanto que eu cresci ou os músculos que eu criei rapidamente, as mudanças estavam sendo mostradas gradualmente, para que ninguém o reconhecesse. Hermione estava ficando com um corpo de mulher e eu a achei linda, nossas comunicações ainda continuavam desde o primeiro ano, ela me ajudou a criar um feitiço para copiar os livros da biblioteca de Hogwarts e é claro como recompensa eu dei a ela uma copia de cada livro do castelo. Nós ficamos juntos nesse verão e decidimos continuar assim até terminar a escola para começarmos a namorar serio se for isso que nós querermos até lá. Nós também estudamos bastante sobre magia já que na América não tinha a lei besta de que menores não podem usar magia fora da escola.

O meu quinto ano foi bem chato comparado com os outros, não aconteceu nada de especial a não ser os O.W.S testes. Eu continuei estudando e treinando na câmara com magia e a espada, e estuando magias novas com os livros que eu comprei na América. Falando em dinheiro meus investimentos e de Sirius deram frutos, e quase triplicamos o que nós investimos.

Meus sexto ano Dumbles começou a me dizer sobre as horcrux e a historia do passado de Riddle, quase no final do ano ele disse que achava que ele tinha achado uma horcrux, eu me senti muito bem em forçar a ele beber a poção, quando nós voltamos para a escola foi para encontrar os comensais da escola invadindo, o velhote tentou de petrificar e eu tive que segurar uma gargalhada, quando a profecia disse que Tom iria me marcar como seu igual, ela quis dizer que quando ele me marcou meu poder já era igual ao dele, e Tom era mais poderoso que Dumbles por causa dos rituais que ele fez, o velhote tinha mais experiência que ele, minha magia continuou crescendo e expandiu mais ainda por cauda do bloqueio do velhote, então ele não poderia me petrificar mais que ele poderia petrificar Merlin. Quando Draco Malfoy não conseguiu matar o velhote ele estava surpreso em me ver lançar uma maldição bem dolorosa nas costas de Dumbles, eu clamei a varinha para mim e senti uma ligação poderosa entre a capa no meu bolso, o anel no meu dedo debaixo de uma ilusão e a varinha, imediatamente eu entendi o que os três eram, eu usei esse novo poder para matar Malfoy, quando o feitiço terminou não tinha nem um traço do corpo. Eu continuei dali matando cada comensal da morte que estava na escola, eu adorei matar Snape, depois de toda a merda que ele me fez passar e por ser culpado em colocar um alvo nos meus parentes. Eu não acreditava na parte do Mestre da Morte da história das Relíquias da Morte até eu começar a ver as almas das pessoas que eu estava matando sair do corpo delas.

Nessa mesma noite eu invadi o escritório de Dumbles e coletei tudo que pertencia a ele, quando eu vi a alma no retrato dele eu destruí com uma maldição da morte (AK – Avada Kedavra). Eu achei o jornal do velhote e decidir ler na câmara na mesma noite, o que eu li me deixou furioso, ele planejou desde antes de eu nascer a sacrificar meus pais, porem ele não tinha planejado para eu sobreviver, decidindo que ele não queria sofrer a mesma coisa que aconteceu dom Riddle ele decidiu usar minha fama para aumentar a dele, ele pretendia me ver falhar em matar Riddle e voltar à vida depois da morte dele e destruir Tom de vez, na verdade ele mesmo criou Tom, ele usou legimência quando Tom era jovem e não sabia oclumência e aumentou o ódio e tudo mais em Tom para que ele pudesse ter um segundo Lorde das Trevas para derrotar. Ele queria ser visto como o próximo Merlin. Eu amei a coleção de livros sobre alquimia que ele tinha roubado do antigo mentor dele Nicolas Flamel, com eles eu iria aprender a fazer mais pedras filosofais e usa-las.

No que seria meu sétimo ano eu usei minha fama para conseguir uma audiência na corte dos bruxos para limpar o nome de Sirius, agora que Dumbles esta morto. Ele foi liberado rapidamente e decidiu viajar o mundo para conhecer lugares e mulheres. Eu decidi fazer meus N.E.W.T.S mais cedo já que eu não tinha mais motivos para ficar em Hogwarts. Eu fiz com que Ronald Weasley tivesse um acidente enquanto praticando com a vassoura no campo da casa dele, afinal eu disse que iria me vingar quando fosse conveniente. Hermione fez os exames na América mais cedo também e decidiu viajar comigo. Eu e ela começamos a namorar sério nessa viagem, nós viajamos o mundo aprendendo mais sobre magica, e sobre estudos mundanos, eu era fascinando com ciência e tecnologia, e aprendi muito nesse tempo com ela, ela desenvolveu um jeito de fazer com que o elixir da vida só precise ser usado uma vez, ela usou ciência mundana, para fazer com que o elixir transformasse o DNA da pessoa permanentemente, a alma da pessoa que bebeu o elixir iria alimentar magica o suficiente para parar o envelhecimento.

Tudo bem que depois dos 21 anos eu iria parar de envelhecer, eu aprendi que meu titulo Mestre da morte é mais que um titulo, a Morte apareceu para mim uma noite em um sonho e me disse o que eu virei, eu virei um imortal e tinha ganhado novos poderes pode ter juntando as Relíquias, eu não precisava mais de varinha para fazer magia, nem do anel para ressuscitar os mortos ou da capa para ficar invisível, as três relíquias foram absorvidas pela minha magica.

Enquanto nós estávamos estudando uma antiga tumba no Egito, um compartimento na parede se abriu para mostrar uma bacia em um pedestal, eu me aproximei e fui forçado colocar minha cabeça na bacia por mãos que me seguraram quando eu cheguei mais perto. Minha mente absorveu 55 milhões de ano em tecnologia e conhecimento de uma raça chamada Alteran. Eles era uma raça alienígena de outra dimensão que mandaram esses repositórios entre as varias dimensões para que os conhecimentos deles não fosse perdidos, porem a pessoa a receber o conhecimento tinha que ter um mínimo de condições, ser capaz de manipular a energia que nós chamamos magica era uma delas, ser inteligente era outra. Quando eu entrei na tumba o aparelho me scaneou e viu que eu tinha o que era necessário. Quando eu tirei minha cabeça do repositório alguns segundos depois foi para ver uma nervosa Hermione. Eu expliquei tudo para ela, e como ela não era capaz de passar pelas condições por que ela não tinha o poder suficiente mesmo que ela seja capaz de manipular magia. Mas eu consegui implantar o básico da tecnologia e conhecimento dos Alterans na mente de Hermione com ajuda de legimência e oclumência.

Dali em diante eu e Hermione continuamos a viajar o mundo e ao mesmo tempo explorar nosso novo conhecimento, não deu muito tempo e nós terminarmos nossa viagem ao redor do mundo e nós decidimos explorar o universo, já que não tinha mais nada para aprender na Terra. Nós começamos a construir uma nave espacial com a tecnologia dos Alterans, foi fácil depois que nós recriamos os replicadores e criamos uma AI para monitorar tudo. A Inteligência Artificial que nós criamos foi baseada na gente e por isso era completamente loial a nós. Nós a chamamos de Lili em homenagem a minha mãe. Antes de nós sairmos do planeta nós nos despedimos dos parentes dela e Sirius, já que eles não queriam vir conosco. Sirius iria casar e decidiu se aquietar na América, e os pais delas falaram que já tiveram muita aventura por uma vida, eles sabiam que provavelmente nós não os veríamos mais, afinal nós temos a eternidade para viajar e eles não quiseram o elixir para poder viver para sempre. Antes que nós fossemos embora, nós nos casamos com 21 anos de idade e comemoramos com nossa família. Nós lançamos a nossa nova nave fênix no espaço, ela tinha esse nome por causa das nossas formas animagas, eu e Hermione éramos uma fênix, eu uma fênix negra, com os olhos verdes, e as plumas pratas que conseguia viajar pela sombra, e pelas chamas negras. Hermione era uma fênix azul com os olhos cor de mel e plumas brancas, ela conseguia viajar pelo gelo e pelas chamas azuis. Ela ganhou o titulo de mestre da morte depois de casar comigo, nossas almas se conectaram e ela virou o mesmo que eu.

Nós exploramos o universo e não achamos nenhuma forma alien ciente, achamos plantas e animais, mas nada de aliens cientes. Depois de não ter mais nada para fazer nós decidimos ir para casa visitar nossas família antes de partir para a nossa próxima aventura na idade de 25 anos. E é daqui que eu começo a contar sobre as nossas viagens pelo multiverso.


	2. Harry Potter - Prototype

Observação: Eu não sou dono de Harry Potter ou Prototype.

Aviso: Nunca joguei o jogo, por isso não faço a mínima ideia do enredo do jogo, eu só coloquei por que eu quero o poder do vírus do Mercer. Estava sem internet quando digitei esse capitulo para poder pesquisar a historia do jogo.

Capitulo 2: Universo Prototype

Quando nós chegamos ao próximo universo com a fênix, nós começamos a scanear onde nós estávamos, pela informação que nós lemos, nós descobrimos que estávamos na orbita do Planeta Terra de uma realidade alternativa, realidade alternativa são realidades bem diferentes da sua realidade e realidades paralelas são realidades parecidas com as suas, mas onde as pessoas fizeram escolhas diferentes, por exemplo, um realidade paralela eu posso ter nascido garota em vez de garoto e assim vai. Assim que nós chegamos Lili invadiu a rede de satélites e começou a criar identidades para a gente. Quando eu e Hermione viramos os mestres da morte nós descobrimos que temos um tipo de segunda visão, e essa visão normalmente mostra onde nós vamos ter mais aventura. E agora mesmo nós estávamos tendo uma segunda visão que nossa próxima aventura nos esperava em New York. Com identidades novas, nós nos transportamos para New York.

Assim que chegamos próximo a um beco, nós achamos um homem sendo perseguido por caras com roupas militares, nós estávamos invisíveis e intangíveis para eles. Hermione e eu observamos o cara parecer morrer e quando o guarda virou para atender o radio dele, o cara que parecia estar morto levantou e lançou uns tentáculos do corpo dele que parece absorver o guarda. Quando o comandante desse guarda veio o homem transformado consumiu ele também. Nós decidimos seguir esse homem, por que nós conseguíamos ver que ele seria o responsável pela nossa próxima aventura. Quando ele achou a irmã dele e eles começaram a conversar nós decidimos no revelar.

"Olá vocês dois" Nós dissemos juntos assim que aparecemos do nada.

"Quem são vocês?" Alex Mercer perguntou ficando em posição para lutar. Nós descobrimos o nome dele na conversa entre ele e a irmã.

"Nós somos viajantes a procura de novas aventuras, nós vimos quando você estava sendo perseguido e como você consumiu aquele guarda, e gente decidiu seguir você para saber mais sobre o que aconteceu e nos revelar na hora certa" Eu disse simplesmente, enquanto Hermione estava ao meu lado quieta. "Nós iremos ajudar você se você permitir que a gente tenha uma amostra do seu corpo."

Pelo que Hermione e eu percebemos, diagnosticamos e ouvimos. Alex foi injetado com um tipo de vírus que sempre esta evoluindo, ou seja, quanto mais ele consome mais ele vai evoluir, ganhar traços das pessoas e assim em diante. Os cientistas em Hermione e eu estavam extremamente felizes. Nós temos algo parecido, mas no nosso caso nós usamos nanotecnologia, maquinas bem pequenas estão em todo nosso corpo e elas conseguem evoluir dependendo com que elas tem contato, nesse caso nós queremos experimentar com o vírus, para ver se é compatível com nosso corpo e os nanites. A gente podia pegar a amostra sem pedir, mas nós queríamos fazer parte da procura pelo que aconteceu com o Alex.

Ele aceitou bem hesitante, mas eu consegui ver na manete dele que ele achava que não teria chance contra a gente, afinal para ele nós aparecemos no meio do ar. Hermione voltou para a nave fênix, para conduzir experimentos com a amostra e ver se é compatível com nosso corpo, se for nós teremos uma arma muito bom contra nossos inimigos, o poder de absorver os nossos inimigos e ganhar habilidades e memorias deles. Não só isso se o experimento der certo nós provavelmente conseguiríamos copiar o DNA de alguém no nosso corpo apenas com uma pequena amostra, como um gota de sangue ou algo assim. Nós decidimos que Hermione ficaria a maior parte do tempo na fênix estudando o que nós encontrarmos pela nossa viagem no multiverso, enquanto eu faria parte da ação, já que eu gosto de aventura mais que ela, ela prefere o conhecimento que nós vamos ganhar.

Não demorou muito para Alex e eu chegarmos ao laboratório que ele trabalhava, lá nós invadimos o sistema com minha habilidade com tecnologia, afinal tecnologia da Terra perto da tecnologia de uma raça 55 milhões mais avançada, não tem nem como comparar. Nós descobrimos que Alex estava trabalhando no vírus, que a empresa queria usar como arma biológica. Quando ele tentou fugir com o trabalho dele ele morreu, mas acabou sendo injetado pelo vírus que ele carregava intencionalmente, então agora ele não é mais um humano, biologicamente falando Alex Mercer é o vírus.

Dali nós descobrimos os experimentos que a empresa fez com o vírus, e as abominações que foram criadas. Alex com minha ajuda começou a exterminar ou absorver todos os inimigos ou monstruosidades. Tudo em tudo, nós ficamos alguns meses nesse universo ajudando Mercer e experimentando com o vírus. Hermione e eu conseguimos fazer com que o vírus funcionasse 100%, sem o perigo de um de nós virarmos monstros. Nós nos injetamos com o vírus e começamos a treinar com eles. Nós fomos para lugares cheios de bandidos e terroristas e consumimo-los para evolver nossa mutação. Nós tínhamos a lança, escudo, chicote e vários outros tipos de ataques e defesas com biomassa em completo controle. Nós aprendemos a saltar e correr usando biomassa, ou a se transformar em outras pessoas, tudo bem que nós não precisávamos disso, ambos somos tranformos, ganhamos essa habilidade das Relíquias, e com a nossa oclumência nós conseguíamos manter a memoria completa da pessoa que absorvemos em vez de algumas partes. Nós injetamos o vírus na irmã de Alex para que ele não ficasse sozinho, afinal ele é imortal agora. E graças aos nossos experimentos nós aprendemos a fazer com que os nossos nanites formassem uma proteção em volta do nosso corpo, para fazer com que ninguém possa nos absorver desse jeito ou de qualquer outro.

Com tudo terminado nesse universo nós decidimos ir para o próximo e procurar nossa próxima aventura.


	3. Harry Potter - X-men

Observação: Eu não sou dono de Harry Potter ou X-men.

Capitulo 3: Universo X-Men.

Quando fênix chegou ao próximo universo, Hermione e eu conseguimos ver o planeta Terra. Lili já estava invadindo os satélites próximos para saber onde nós estávamos não demorou muito para ela começar a relatar que nós estávamos no ano 1990 em uma realidade onde nós não existimos, nessa realidade há algumas informações recentes sobre um grupo de humanos com um extra gene no DNA, eles são chamados mutantes, cada um desses mutantes tem um poder diferente, algo que eu achei muito interessante e não via a hora de poder aprende mais sobre ele. Nós decidimos comprar uma casa para servir como base de operação. Nós compramos uma mansão em um bairro nobre em New York, a gente programou replicadores para construir uma facilidade debaixo da mansão. Nossa segunda visão estava ficando mais fortes, nós conseguíamos às vezes dizer que nós vamos precisar. Enquanto eles estavam fazendo isso nós começamos a criação de uma empresa de tecnologia, Indústrias Fênix.

Não demorou muito para a gente começar a lançar tecnologias novas que nós "inventamos". Ao mesmo tempo nós ficamos de olho na situação dos mutante. Nossa empresa fez muito sucesso em pouco tempo. Ela era dirigida por copias robóticas nossas, controladas por Lili. Nós decidimos abrir uma escola pra mutantes, para aprender mais sobre eles e os poderes deles, e tentar ensina-los a controlar os poderes deles. O nome da nossa escola era Instituto Potter, no papel nós éramos uma escola para jovens gênios, mas na verdade éramos uma escola de mutantes. Com nossa tecnologia nós conseguimos rastrear os mutantes e contatá-los com uma oferta. Uns dois anos depois um instituto parecido ao nosso foi aberto na mansão vizinha, Instituto Xavier.

Nesse tempo em que criamos a empresa e fundamos a escola, Hermione e eu estudamos o gene X. E com o vírus que ganhamos de Mercer nós conseguimos manipular nosso DNA para que fosse possível copiar qualquer mutação que nós encontrássemos. Nós tínhamos acumulado vários poderes nesse tempo, voar, telepatia, transportação, controle dos elementos, entre outras. Foi um tempo depois que nós decidimos fazer uma proposta ao nossos novos vizinhos. Nós fomos até a mansão Xavier e pedimos para conversar com o diretor da escola. Nós fomos apresentados ao um homem careca de cadeira de rodas chamado Charles Xavier.

"É um prazer conhecer você, meu nome é Harry Potter e essa é minha esposa Hermione Potter" eu disse depois que ele se apresentou.

"O prazer é todo meu. Eu entendo que vocês tem uma proposta para mim?" Ele perguntou curiosamente, quando ele percebeu que não podia ler nossas mentes.

"Sim, nós gostaríamos de juntas nossa escola com a sua, e fazer um Instituto apenas para jovens mutantes" eu disse simplesmente.

"Entendo, eu já suspeitava que vocês fossem mutantes pelo modo que suas mentes são protegidas, mas, por favor, me diz mais sobre essa proposta" ele disse surpreendentemente com mínima reação a nós sabermos a verdade sobre a escola dele. Dali nós conversamos e chegamos a um acordo, nossas escolas seriam juntadas, o nome da nova escola seria, Instituto Fênix, por que nós estaríamos começando juntos da cinza. Juntamente com Xavier nós conseguimos mais estudantes e mais poderes para a nossa coleção, eu e Hermione amamos o poder da Vampira, ficou muito mais fácil consegui habilidades dos outros dali para frente, nosso vírus fazia as adições permanentes se nós quiséssemos. Nós expandimos nossa facilidade em baixo na mansão para juntar com a base debaixo da mansão do Xavier. Para que a escola ganhasse prestigio, nós tínhamos aulas complexas sobre ciências que Hermione e eu ensinávamos com ajuda de poder mental, para ensinar aos alunos, nós explicávamos o assunto ao mesmo tempo em que colocando as informações nas cabeças deles e fazer com que eles entendessem se não a informação dentro da mente deles seria inútil.

Os alunos que iam se formando começaram a trabalhar na nossa empresa, hoje uma das maiores empresas do mundo. Nós a criamos para ter influencia com vários governos, quando resolvermos divulgar a informação sobre mutantes. Um mutante que era um antigo amigo de Charles começou a causar problemas quando ele queria transformar todo o mundo em mutantes com uma maquina defeituosa, quando ele tentou sequestrar a Vampira, ele não conseguiu passar pelas proteções da casa, mas ao mesmo tempo eu tive nanites copiar o poder dele para mim e minha esposa, afinal o poder de controlar magnetismo é ótimo para quem gosta de tecnologia. Quando nós tivemos que nos revelar por causa do mutante chamado Apocalipse, nós usamos todo o poder da nossa empresa para publicar a verdade na mídia, para que não tivesse pânico. Nós lutamos contra Apocalipse um mutante que queria dominar o mundo com tecnologia que ele recebeu de uma raça alienígena. Hermione e eu lidamos com ele rapidamente antes dele completar o plano dele de usar alguns mutantes para criar um campo em volta do planeta. Nós adquirimos a tecnologia dele depois de mata-lo, e começamos a experimentar com ela.

Quando um politico começou a dizer que ele tinha a cura para os mutantes, nós fomos investigar que cura era essa. Nós descobrimos que a cura vinha de um garoto que tinha a mutação de trancar o acesso das pessoas ao gene X. Nós o libertamos do laboratório e o ensinamos a controlar os poderes dele. Nós também usamos todo o poder da empresa para acabar com o politico. Quando uma agencia clandestina do governo começou a criar maquinas para exterminar mutantes, nós ficamos preparados. Hermione e eu sabíamos a base de operação deles, mas decidimos deixar rolar normalmente para que pudéssemos provar que os mutantes não são monstros.

Quando os sentinelas apareceram no instituto eles não duraram dez segundos com as defesas do mesmo. Hermione e eu fizemos certeza de que as crianças estariam protegidas se eu e ela não estivéssemos na escola. Não demorou muito para a gente montar um time e contra tacar os sentinelas, a gente invadiu a base clandestina e começamos a matar todo mundo. Hermione e eu sabemos que em guerra não se pega prisioneiros, e parece que Logan também sabia um mutante bem antigo que tem o poder de cura instantânea e garras de ossos que foram cobertas com adamantium. Hermione e eu copiamos os poderes deles e colocamos adamantium em volta de nosso esqueleto, seria bem doloroso se não fosse pela nossa tecnologia que negava a dor. Com o poder do magneto e nanites nós mantínhamos um escudo de energia que faria com que ninguém sentisse a diferença e que nenhuma maquina ficasse parando a gente. Nós destruímos a base rapidamente depois de copiarmos as informações do computador. No próximo dia nós lançamos toda a informação na net, de todos os políticos, militares, empresários que ajudaram a criar essas maquinas para exterminar os mutantes.

Hermione e eu ficamos nesse universo mais algum tempo ajudando os novos mutantes, e melhorando a relação entre humanos e mutantes. A nossa empresa continuou lançando novas tecnologias e ao mesmo tempo novas noticias sobre os mutantes. Pelo jeito que nós previmos não demoraria muito tempo até que todas as pessoas fossem mutantes, afinal o gene X é um paço normal na evolução humana desse universo. Nós usamos a mutação do Logan para fazer alguns de nossos amigos nesse universo imortais, para que eles possam continuar ajudando as pessoas.


	4. Harry Potter - Os Vingadores

Observação: Eu não sou dono de Harry Potter ou Os Vingadores.

Capitulo 4: Universo Os Vingadores.

Assim que aparecemos nesse universo, nós começamos a operação que estava virando rotina. Lili começou a nos informar que nós estávamos em uma alternativa Terra onde existe seres poderosos, nós começamos a ler sobre eles. Capitão América era um experimento genético da Segunda Guerra Mundial, ele ficou preso no gelo até a agencia chamada S.H.I.E.L.D o achou e acordou ele. O Homem de Ferro era um famoso mulherengo em uma armadura tecnológica, Tony Stark era o dono da Stark Indústrias, e ele mudou muito depois de ser sequestrado no Afeganistão, ele transformou a empresa dele de uma empresa de armamento para uma empresa de tecnologia. Ele usa a armadura dele para ajudar quando pode. Hulk era algo que nós achamos muito interessante ele foi experimentado quando criança pelo pai dele e quando ele foi exposto a raios gama ele foi geneticamente alterado, agora toda vez que ele fica nervoso ele se transforma em uma besta enorme verde, o verdadeiro nome dele é Bruce Banner. Esses são alguns dos casos interessantes desse universo.

Hermione decidiu ficar na fênix por que nós conseguíamos sentir que nós não ficaríamos muito tempo aqui. Eu me transportei para a superfície do planeta onde eu comecei a andar na direção que eu estava sentindo que a ação ia começar. Não deu muito tempo e os sensores na fênix começou a mostrar as informações sobre um portal se abrindo no céu. Aliens estavam invadindo o planeta, eu esperei até eu sentir que era o momento certo de entrar na luta. Quando eu vi o novo grupo chamado Os Vingadores, eu sabia que a hora era essa. Com um dos poderes mutantes que eu possuo eu estava ao lado deles instantaneamente. Quando eles perguntaram quem eu era, eu apenas disse que eu era um viajante que queria ajudar. Com minha ajuda nós despachamos vários aliens, porem mais continuavam vindo pelo portal, e eles não conseguiam desativar o dispositivo. Quando eles conseguiram quebrar o campo de força, nós tivemos que esperar para fechar o portal, nós recebemos informação que um míssil nuclear estava vindo em nossa direção, eu usei meu poder sobre o magnetismo para direcionar o míssil no portal e depois destruí o dispositivo.

Quando eu olhei na mente de Loki para saber o porquê ele faria algo assim, eu vi que ele tinha sido controlado, falando isso para Thor, ele me deu a permissão de destruir toda a intrusão na mente do irmão dele. Não levou muito tempo para que ele estivesse normal novamente, bem pelo menos o quão normal você pode ser sendo Loki. Nós descobrimos de Loki que os Chitalri, uma raça inimiga de Asgard tinha salvado ele, e controlado ele para essa invasão, aparentemente os Chitalri querem que o planeta terra seja o novo planeta deles. Com essa informação eu ajudei a Thor voltar para Asgard para conversar com Odin, já que a Terra esta sobre a proteção de Asgard sendo um dos noves relmos. Asgard conseguiria ajudar a Terra. Quando eu vi que eu não era mais necessário aqui, Hermione e eu decidimos partir, mas não antes de copiar toda a tecnologia que o planeta possui, eles são bem avançados, e as amostras do Hulk e do pai dele. É claro que nós matamos o pai dele, o pai de Bruce tinha mudado o corpo dele geneticamente pare ter poderes, ele tinha o poder de se combinar a tudo. Só que o poder dele era bem instável por isso ele queria usar o filho dele para estabilizar a mutação gama dele. Ele pretendia absorver o filho dele. Nós pegamos uma copia do poder dele e o matamos com uma maldição da morte, ele tentou se juntar a energia da maldição, porém você não pode se juntar a maldição da morte e não ser outro coisa se não morto. Hermione e eu conseguimos estabilizar a mutação gama e nos injetamos com esse novo poder. Nós poderíamos nos transformar em o Hulk agora mas manter nosso controle, e podíamos nos juntas a quase tudo.

Depois disso nós fizemos a viagem para o próximo universo.


	5. Harry Potter - Liga da Justiça

Observação: Eu não sou dono de Harry Potter ou Liga da Justiça.

Capitulo 5: Universo Liga da Justiça.

Chegando ao novo universo nós fizemos a rotina de ver onde nós estávamos, um planeta que pare ser o planeta Terra, e Lili invadiu os satélites para apreender mais sobre o universo que nós estamos. Tudo bem que os nosso outros sensores estão dizendo que essa galáxia esta cheia de vida. Quando nós recebemos a informação sobre os heróis e vilões desse mundo, nós começamos a ler elas e guardar bem na memoria, tudo bem que com oclumência eu e minha esposa nunca esquecemos nada, afinal nunca se sabe quando se pode precisar de algum detalhe que esta nessas informações. Essa Terra é mais desenvolvida tecnologicamente, uma coisa que eu posso atribuir ao aliens, e outras circunstâncias que ajudaram no desenvolvimento do planeta.

Hermione decidiu que queria ficar fora da ação dessa vez e decidiu criar uma empresa de tecnologia igual a do universo x-men. Só que em vez de robôs controlados pelo nosso AI ficarem encarregados da nossa empresa, ela decidiu que ela mesma seria a presidente da empresa. Assim foi criada as Potter Indústrias, ela começou a lançar algumas tecnologias novas nesse universo, mas não usando nossas tecnologias e sim melhorando as já existente. Enquanto ela estava montando a empresa eu fui à procura de um lugar para a gente. Eu decidi que queria uma mansão na cidade de New York para negócios, e uma casa para gente bem isolada, para privacidade. Comprei uma mansão na boa parte da cidade, e fiz com que os replicadores criassem uma base simples no subsolo. Para a outra casa, eu decidi comprar uma ilha e construir uma mansão, e uma base bem complexa no subterrâneo. Comprar uma ilha foi coisa fácil, jogando dinheiro em volta sem ajuda, afinal eu posso simplesmente conjurar o dinheiro ou usar o conversor de energia para matéria, para criar metais ou pedras preciosas.

Depois de ter estabelecido a empresa e as casas, Hermione e eu caímos em uma rotina, por que nós estávamos sentindo que seria um tempo antes de acontecer algo que requeira nossa atenção. Hermione começou a trabalhar duro para fazer que a empresa crescesse, com empresas rivais sendo a Luthor Corp, Wayne Indústrias, Queen Indústrias e outras. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela começou a ficar famosa sendo a presidente de uma empresa em alta, eu o marido dela comecei a ser famoso como um gênio inventor. Minhas "invenções" foram lançadas na nossa empresa. Eu também viajava pelo mundo conhecendo gente nova e lugares novos, mas toda a noite eu me transportava para a cama do quarto na nossa ilha com minha mulher.

Alguns meses desse jeito, nossa rotina foi quebrada com a nossa AI nos informando sobre as invasões e destruições dos satélites em volta do planeta. Quando Lili nos informou disso, nós imediatamente entendemos quando será o momento de nós aparecermos para o publico. Na verdade eu aparecer em publico, Hermione vai ficar apenas como presidente mesmo, eu vou virar herói, com ajuda de Hermione e de Lili eu criei uma fantasia para mim. A fantasia era de simples aparência, era uma roupa preta com detalhes pratas de peça única toda colada que mostrava toda a minha forma, estilo lanterna-verde, com um casaco por cima todo preto com emblema de uma fênix nas costas, minha mascara pegava todo o rosto e era branca com chamas prestas detalhadas, onde seriam os olhos são apenas dois riscos pretos. Ela parecia normal, mas minha roupa tinha tecnologia de ultima geração, toda proteção que eu pude jogar, junto com todos os dispositivos que couberam. Eu tenho um mini laboratório o tempo todo, já que os bolsos são expandidos para caber bem mais coisas. Eu pretendo usar mais magia nesse universo, do que usar os poderes que eu peguei nos outros universos. Eu pretendo ser conhecido como Black Fênix ou Mago Fênix, a descrição de ambos os nomes é obvio.

Quando o superman desativou todas as armas nucleares, eu percebi que minha hora de aparecer ao publico estava quase chegando. Quando a invasão começou eu estava pronto, assim que eu interceptei uma transmissão mental para o superman eu segui a transmissão até a fonte. Quando eu cheguei a o lugar estava acontecendo algumas batalhas pequenas com os outros heróis. Quando eu vi uma nave alienígena indo à direção a Batman que estava ocupado, eu usei minha magia para desintegrar a nave. Após isso eu juntei a luta e comecei a destruir aliens. Um tempo depois que todos os aliens foram exterminados, nós todos nos juntamos em lugar só.

"O que esta acontecendo aqui?" o Lanterna Verde perguntou.

"Eu convoquei todos você aqui para avisa-los do perigo que este planeta esta para enfrentar" O alien verdinho falou. "Vocês estão para ser invadidos por uma raça alienígena que destruiu meu planeta. Nós conseguimos parar eles com um gás que criamos, eu o tranquei em um cidadela, por mais de 500 anos eu olhei pela entrada, mas quando eu estava em um ciclo de sono, astronautas da terra abriram a cidadela. Com todos os marcianos mortos os invasores viraram os olhos para este planeta, eu quase não consigo vir avisa-los do perigo, e mesmo assim quando cheguei eu fui apreendido e trancado nessa facilidade. Agora nós temos que trabalhar junto para tentar parar a invasão, unidades já foram mandadas meses antes para desarmar o planeta, ou seja desabilitando os satélites e fazendo com que o superman desativasse os dispositivos nucleares."

"Espera ai. Eu não vou trabalhar com nenhum novato que não sabe o que fazer" O Lanterna falou olhando para mim e Diana. Eu não gostei do jeito que ele falou comigo, por isso usei minha telepatia para fazer com que ele ficasse intimidado por mim.

"Meu nome é Black Fênix, o dela é Diana, princesa da mulher maravilha, e não é esperto falar desse jeito para seres que podem de partir como um graveto" eu disse projetando uma aura intimidante, com meus olhos brilhando.

"Vamos nos acalmar gente. Lanterna nós precisamos de toda ajuda possível, com a invasão que vai acontecer" Assim que ele disso isso, nós vimos mais aliens passando pela atmosfera da Terra.

Depois disso nós rapidamente nos organizamos em times para cuidar de cada fabrica que estava criando nuvens de fumaça na atmosfera. Eu fui com Batman, Diana, e o Marciano, Superman foi com Mulher Gavião, Lanterna foi com o Flash. Quando chegamos a fabrica, não achamos entrada nenhuma. Diana criou uma entrara para a gente. La dentro nós achamos o núcleo da fabrica e pegamos uma amostra, logo após vários aliens apareceram e nos cercaram, eu consegui ajudar Diana e John a escapar, mas fiquei preso com Batman. Quando as entradas se fecharam e eu olhei em volta e vi que estávamos cercados. Eu peguei o braço do Batman e me transportei dali. Assim que nós estávamos lá fora, Batman disse que ele teria que ir para o laboratório dele para tentar descobrir um jeito de fazer as fabricas pararem. Eu não queria mostrar minha tecnologia ou minhas bases ainda, então deixei com que ele resolvesse tudo.

Eu falei para o Batman ir resolver o problema, enquanto eu falei que ia dar uma olhada nas coisas, e quando ele terminasse para ele me chamar para eu transportar a gente para dentro da fabrica. Na verdade eu tinha voltado na fabrica que a gente tinha acabado de sair para ver como a tecnologia alien funciona, e pegar alguns corpos para experimentar depois, afinal uma raça alien que tem o poder de se adaptar e aprender as habilidades dos outros é um poder muito bom. Não muito tempo depois o comunicador que ele me deu tocou e ele me falou onde ele estava para eu transportar a gente dentro da fabrica. Chegando a fabrica eu comecei a distrair os aliens no momento que o Batman foi colocar o cristal na fabrica, para reverter a atual operação.

Não levou muito tempo para eu libertar os outros, e logo após nós começamos a destruir paredes da fabrica quando vimos o efeito que os raios solares tem nos aliens. Depois disso eu vi o líder fugindo na nave mãe, eu não gostei nada disso por isso eu usei minha magia para lançar um Fiendfyre na nave. O fogo queimou rapidamente a nave e líder dos aliens.

Quando nós nos reagrupamos eu vi a ideia que o Batman teve de começar a construir uma estação espacial para lidar com esse tipo de ameaça no futuro e nos contatar para montar um time. Quando a gente se despediu um do outro, eu segui o avião do Batman invisível. Quando ele entrou na Bat Caverna, eu o segui dentro e fiquei visível para ele. Eu achei impressionante que ele não mostrou nenhuma reação na linguagem corporal dele, mas lendo a mente dele eu vi que ele estava cheio de teorias paranoicas sobre o porquê eu estava aqui.

"O que você esta fazendo aqui?" Batman perguntou em uma voz calma ainda assim querendo intimidar, sendo que por dentro ele estava bastante perturbado.

"Eu vi a ideia que você teve mais cedo na sua mente. não se preocupe eu não leio a mente de todo mundo a toda hora, é apenas que você estava projetando a ideia bem forte, eu tenho certeza que John também pegou a projeção. Bom eu vim aqui por eu quero ajudar a construir a estação espacial" Eu disse simplesmente.

"Ajudar em que?" Ele perguntou curioso em saber no que podia fazer.

"Bem, eu sou muito bom com tecnologia, e o custo para construir a estação não ficara barato, o que eu proponho é que nós dividimos o custo, e eu ajude a instalar tecnologias novas na estação, mas essas tecnologias só estarão disponíveis na estação, eu não tenho intenção nenhuma de entregar esse tipo de tecnologia para a Terra" Na verdade eu instalaria algumas tecnologias Alterans bem antigas, mas ele não precisa saber disso.

Ele concordou com minha ideia, e nós dois começamos a planejar a estação. Ele queria algo mais simples, mas eu o convenci que seria bom ter mais salas na estação, salas para vários tipos de coisas, treinamento, entretenimento, laboratórios de todos os tipos e outras coisas. Alguns meses depois a estação estava pronta e nós chamamos os outros heróis para a estação ou torre espacial.

"Uou, ótimas instalações vocês tem aqui" Flash disse animado. Os outros apenas concordaram com a cabeça ou com múrmuros enquanto olhavam em volta.

"Bem o Batman e eu pensamos que a Terra precisaria de uma proteção para que algo assim não acontecesse novamente. Por isso nós nos juntamos e criamos essa espação que será a defesa do planeja, isso é se vocês concordarem em ajudar" Eu disse seriamente.

"Como, como uma tipo de liga de super amigos?" Flash perguntou confuso.

"Eu acho que Liga da Justiça é mais apropriado" Superman respondeu.

Dali todos concordaram com a fundação da Liga. A partir dali pelo menos um herói sempre ficava na torre observando os sensores para saber o que estava acontecendo no espaço e no planeta. Sempre quando tinha problemas nós éramos chamados pela pessoa que esta na torre para resolver a situação. O tempo passou e nós continuamos lutando contra os super vilões. Eu não tinha a mesma opinião que o resto da liga sobre matar o vilão, por isso eu sempre fazia que eles sofressem um acidente ou algo assim, quando o Gorila tentou controlar as pessoas com a maquina mental dele, um raio misteriosamente o acertou fazendo que ele morresse na hora, Mulher Maravilha tinha me visto gesticular com a mão, mas ela não disse nada, já que a opinião dela é a mesma que minha, o povo dela são um povo guerreio, que sabe que em guerra não se pega prisioneiro, ou nesse caso não adianta prender eles para que eles escapem mais tarde e matem milhares.

Enquanto eu lutava contra os vilões, minha esposa continuou expandindo a nossa companhia, Potter Indústrias tinhas varias subsidiarias: Potter Tecnologia, Potter Medicina, Potter Automobilística, Potter Construtora, Potter Financiadora, e assim vai. Nosso nome e nossa companhia aumentaram ainda mais em fama. Eu conversei com a minha esposa a fazer negócios com as empresas de Bruce Wayne e Oliver Queen, é claro que ela e eu sabemos quem são esses na verdade, Batman e Arqueiro Verde. As negociações foram um sucesso e não demorou muito para que as três empresas virassem as maiores empresas do mundo. As empresas tinham fabricas, lojas, laboratórios em quase todos os países. Minha esposa estava muito feliz em ser tão sucedida.

Quando ocorreu o problema com Atlantis e o Aquaman nós resolvemos rapidamente, graças a minha tecnologia foi fácil tirar o irmão do Aquaman do poder, e depois desativar a arma que descongelaria as calotas polares. Eu scaneei e copiei a tecnologia deles com meus nanites, mesmo que minha tecnologia seja mais avançada, nunca é ruim ter mais variedades. Quando Mulher Maravilha começou a invadir museus para roubar antiguidades, nós fomos atrás dela para saber o que estava acontecendo. Ela nos constou que um feiticeiro tinha petrificado as amazonas e ameaçou quebrar elas se ela não desse a chave que da para montar com essas partes que ela quer. A chave aparentemente abre a porta do submundo.

Nós a ajudamos a recuperar as peças e fomos para a ilha das amazonas com ela. Quando o feiticeiro abriu aporta do submundo e Hades saiu, eu soube que a coisa ficou feia. Eu posso ser poderoso mas eu sei que mesmo eu terei problema com um deus. Depois que ele matou o feiticeiro, nós começamos a lutar contra ele, nós estávamos perdendo feio, eu não estava usando meus poderes completamente, foi ai que eu decidi testar um feitiço que eu criei com a ideia que eu ganhei com o vírus do Mercer. O vírus absorve tudo físico, genético, o que eu fiz foi um feitiço para absorver em mim energia, ou seja se eu achar um ser que seja feito de pura energia eu posso absorvê-lo em mim (exemplos: bijus, deuses, titãs, seres cósmicos, ascendentes, e assim em diante). Chegando próximo a ele eu invoquei a espada de Grifinória na minha mãe a carreguei com magica e perfurei o ombro do deus que estava surpreso que uma arma tinha sido capaz de atravessar a armadura dele. Eu usei o meu feitiço absorvio para absorver o deus em mim.

O deus começou a brilhar e se desintegrar em energia e entrar no meu corpo. Foi à coisa mais dolorida e mesmo assim mais poderosa que eu já senti. Meu corpo parecia estar se desfazendo e refazendo varias vezes para acomodar o poder do deus. Logo veio as memorias que eu com ajuda de oclumência comecei a organizar para que elas não me machucassem. Alguns segundos depois o processo estava completo e eu me senti ótimo, na verdade mais que ótimo. Os outros me encaram em choque eu tinha acabado de fazer o que muitos pensavam ser impossível, eu matei um deus. Bem eu não matei ele, ele simplesmente é parte de mim agora, todo o poder e conhecimento que Hades tinha são meus, a alma dele que parou de existir. Quando os outros perguntaram o que aconteceu eu continuei desviando das questões com outras coisas, até que eles pararam de perguntar.

Quando eu voltei para casa, e encontrei minha esposa, eu levei uma bronca por testar um feitiço numa situação daquelas, mas logo ela esqueceu o sermão , e começou e me examinar para ver se estava tudo bem, e o que tinha mudado comigo. Pelo que nós conseguimos descobrir eu agora tenho mais magia que antes, e tenho um novo poder que imagino que seja minha conexão com os mortos. Essa teoria foi rapidamente comprovada quando eu invoquei um cão de três cabeças sem querer. Eu fui para um planeta que Hermione e eu tínhamos transformado em um planeta habitável, e usei um campo de dilatação temporal em volta do planeta junto a Hermione, nós ficamos anos no planeta treinando novas coisas, experimentado com novas tecnologias, e eu aprendendo a controlar meus novos poderes.

Quando nós saímos do campo temporal, apenas alguns dias tinham se passado. Nós voltamos a nossa rotina, os outros pararam de perguntar sobre o que eu fiz com Hades, quando eles viram que eu não mudei em nada, pelo menos é isso que eu faço quero que eles pensem, por isso uso apenas uma pequena fração do meu poder. Quando uma AI kriptoniana foi pega nos meus sensores, eu fui ver o que era. Quando eu cheguei à locação eu vi Brainiac em um meteoro que ele construir com a forma do rosto dele. Eu usei meus muito mais avançado AI e nanites para tomar controle do meteorito e do robô, Lili estava baixando todos os dados que Brainiac tinha sobre as civilizações que ele destruiu não desejo dele em assimilar todo o conhecimento do universo. As tecnologias nesse banco de dados são impressionantes. Depois de ter certeza que o Ai baixou tudo, eu destruí o meteorito e robô, e para ter certeza que eles estavam destruídos eu os lancei no sol do sistema que a gente estava.

Alguns meses depois meus sensores pegaram a aproximação de um objeto a uma velocidade altíssima em direção a Terra. Como eu estava na minha nave, eu fui sozinho para ver o que era. Quando eu encontrei o androide Amazo, eu estava impressionado com a tecnologia do ser, quando ele tentou me scanear e me disse que não computava, eu instrui Lili mentalmente a invadir o androide e tomar controle do mesmo, enquanto o corpo feito em nanites do androide são bem avançados, creio que mais avançados que os meus, o AI dele é bem primitivo, então Lili não teve problemas em tomar controle do androide. Hermione e eu fomos ao planeta que tínhamos usado da ultima vez eu entramos em um campo temporal novamente para descobrir o que a gente podia com o androide. Nós ficamos alguns meses dessa vez, por que descobrimos rapidamente que os nanites do androide nos permitiram copiar os poderes de todos os membros da liga, eu fiquei excitado imediatamente. Quando nós saímos do campo temporal, a primeira coisa que eu fiz, foi ir para a torre e scanear a Liga, depois eu fui prisões que eu sei que tinham super vilões e os scaneei também pelos poderes deles.

Dali em diante, toda vez que eu lutava ou encontrava alguém novo que tinha super poderes eu scaneava eles, os poderes da Vampira eram impressionantes, mas os poderes dela apenas nos permitia pegas poderes dos mutantes, por que é isso que o poder dela copia o gene x da pessoa. Mas agora nós podemos ter o poder de todos com os nossos novos nanites. Quando nós conseguimos o poder de um antigo amigo do Lanterna, que tinha o poder de virar os elementos nós ficamos muito felizes, simplesmente por que nós éramos praticamente deuses, com o poder do pai do Hulk nós tínhamos o poder de nos juntas com todas as coisas, porem não podia criar do nada, mas com o poder desse amigo do Lanterna, nós conseguíamos nos transformar em todos as coisas e juntar a todas as coisas. Ele apenas consegue se transformar em elementos, por que ele não aprendeu a controlar o poder direito, mas se ele aprender ele vai conseguir se transformar em tudo que ele imaginar.

Quando o povo da Mulher Gavião tentaram invadir eles estavam surpresos pela gente e a Mulher Gavião. Elas havia nos contado a verdade alguns meses atrás, nós prometemos ajudar o povo dela. Depois que nós desabilitamos as naves Tanagarianas, eu fui aos dois planetas e retirei toda a tecnologia militar que os planetas tinham, e as naves que estavam orbitando a Terra foram entregue aos governos da Terra para ajudar eles a desenvolver tecnologicamente.

Não muito tempo depois nós começamos a expandir a Liga para aceitar novos membros, Bruce e eu começamos a pagar salario de cinco mil dólares para cada membro da Liga, mas quando eles estão fora de serviço eles podem ter outros empregos ou fazer como Clarck que usa o emprego dele para manter contato com o seu lado humano. Não muito tempo depois Hermione e eu decidimos mudar de universo, nós ficamos muito tempo nesse universo, mas antes de irmos embora eu dividi minha empesa entre os membros fundadores da Liga e os fiz imortais, para que eles pudessem proteger a terra. Eu também fiz os amores da vida deles imortais, eu fiz um pouco de manipulação no tempo, para salvar a família de John, e mais alguns marcianos para que eles pudessem re-popular. Eu também ensinei aos membros fundadores da Liga como usar o gene de Logan juntamente com o elixir para fazer outras pessoas que eles considerem importantes em diante imortais. Com isso feito Hermione e eu viajamos para a próxima realidade.


	6. Harry Potter - Star Wars

Observação: Eu não sou dono de Harry Potter ou de Star Wars.

Capitulo 6: Universo Stars Wars.

Quando nós chegamos ao novo universo, eu fiquei agradecido de sempre ter transportada a fênix invisível, parece que esse universo é cheio de viagem espacial, sendo que há varias naves próximo onde a gente esta. Elas parecer estar em volta de um bonito planeta. Lili rapidamente começa a invadir o sistema das outras naves com a nossa tecnologia ainda sendo melhor que a deles. A informação apareceu na nossa tela. E nós ficamos muito interessados. Aparentemente essas naves são da Federação e elas estão embargando o planeta abaixo, chamado Naboo. Nós começamos a ler sobre o universo que nós estamos, sobre a Republica, o Templo Jedi, as varias espécies alienígenas e as varias tecnologias. Nós estávamos muito interessados nesses Jedis. Quando uma nave conseguiu sair do planeta, nós sentimos com a nossa segunda visão, que nós devíamos seguir essa nave. Nós a seguimos invisíveis e intangíveis, mesmo enquanto as outras naves atiraram nessa nave, os tiros passavam por nós e as naves também, sem eles perceberem.

Nós seguimos a nave até um planeta arenoso, que do banco de dados que nós baixamos da Federação, nós sabemos que o planeta é chamado Tatooine. Hermione e eu nos transportamos para o planeta enquanto a nossa nave continuou em orbita. Nós seguimos os Jedis e a Rainha para a parte mais populosa do planeta. Nós vimos como o Jedi mais velho fez uma aposta com o dono do garoto. Depois nós assistimos a corrida em que o garoto ganhou, quando o jedi contou ao garoto sobre a liberdade dele, mas que a mãe dele ainda era escrava, Hermione e eu decidimos intervir. Nós voltamos na loja de peças e convencemos com magia o alien nos dar a mãe do menino, e retirar o chip dela. Nós fomos para a casa dela onde estavam todos, e contamos a eles as noticias, os jedis estavam curiosos sobre a gente, ele conseguia sentir que algo estava sendo supresso dentro da gente, ou seja nossos poderes que estávamos escondendo. Quando o jedi se separou do grupo para conversar com a gente, nós o convencemos a nos levar diante o conselho jedi, para que nós falássemos diretamente com os mestres sêniores.

O grupo nos ofereceu uma carona, mas nós dissemos a eles que nossa nave estava próxima, e que nós os encontraríamos no planeta Coruscant. Nós chegamos ao planeta bem antes que eles, e Lili começou a invadir o sistema do planeta, e baixar informação sobre o que a federação não tinha. E como esse é a capital da Republica, nesse planeta nem muita informação útil no banco de dados. A outra nave demoraria umas horas para chegarem ainda, por isso nos colocamos a nave em um campo dilatador temporal, para que nós pudéssemos ler e aprender tudo que tinha nesses dados. Alguns meses depois nós saímos do campo temporal, pouco tempo depois a nave deles chegou, nós tínhamos aprendido tudo sobre a republica, linguagem, costumes, historia, e tecnologia nesse tempo. Com nossos nanites nos dando informações diretamente na mente, e nossa oclumência organizando foi rápido.

Nós nos comunicamos com a outra nave e vimos onde nós nos encontraríamos, nós já sabíamos onde era o tempo, mas não sabíamos se eles iam direto para lá. Hermione e eu nos transportamos para o hangar e vimos a rainhas e os jedi conversando um homem mais velho, ele estava me dando uma vibe ruim, Hermione e eu já tínhamos fortificado nossas supressões, nós tínhamos deixado o jedi mais velho ver um pouco do nosso poder para ver a reação dele, e o quanto de tempo ele levava para perceber. Nós seguimos os jedis para o tempo. Chegando lá nós esperamos fora da sala com a mãe de Anakin, enquanto eles estavam dentro da sala do conselho resolvendo se o garoto seria treinado ou não. Hermione e eu conversamos com a mãe de Anakin e decidimos ajudar ela, se Anakin ficasse aqui e ela quisesse morar aqui nós a daremos suficiente dinheiro para comprar uma boa moradia e viver o resto da vida dela confortavelmente. Quando eles saíram, eles nos disseram que nós podíamos entrar e que o garoto seria treinado por Qui Gon. Entrando na sala do conselho nós sentimos varias presenças tentando penetrar nossa oclumência, Hermione e eu não gostamos da intrusão e decidimos retornar o favor. Nós usamos telepatia ao mesmo tempo em todos os jedis do conselho presente, eles se assustaram com o ataque, eles não estavam esperando nada do tipo. O que parecia ser o mais velho deles levantou a mão, e os outros pararam de tentar entrar na nossa mente, ele olhou para a gente intensamente e começou a falar em uma forma engraçada.

"O que são vocês? Porque Jedis vocês não são, sentir na força eu vocês não consigo. Mas um poder oculto tem vocês, dizer o que é eu não sei" Mestre Yoda disse, nós pegamos o nome dele da mente dos outros que estavam desprotegidas na hora do ataque, já que essa sala repele invasões mentais, eles costumam abaixar as barreiras deles aqui.

"Minhas esposa e eu somos viajantes, ela e eu procuramos coisas novas a aprender e a ensinar. Quando nós aprendemos sobre os jedis, ela e eu ficamos com vontade de aprender a ser jedis, nós temos um poder sim, mas é algo que apenas a gente tem, nós temos uma energia dentro da gente que nós podemos manipular para fazer algumas coisas" eu respondi a ele com uma meia verdade, é uma energia chamada magia, e da pra fazer quase tudo com ela, mas eles não precisam saber disso.

"Velhos para treinai são vocês, porem controle das emoções tem vocês, deliberar esse conselho vai, e reposta dar a você iremos daqui a pouco" Yoda disse, enquanto ele olhava para os outros para qualquer objeção até que a gente saísse da sala.

Mesmo fora da sala nós vimos e ouvimos a conversação, Yoda estava tentando convencer o conselho a treinar a gente, por ele disse que nós poderíamos ajudar muito a ordem jedi, e por ele viu que nosso futuro na força era com eles, alguns não gostavam da ideia por que nós somos velhos de mais para treinar emocionalmente e outros por que nós estamos juntos e isso é proibido para jedis, Yoda respondeu de volta falando sobre o nosso fenomenal controle mental e sentimental, e quanto a nós estarmos juntos, ele disse que a força quis que acontecesse desse jeito. Nós fomos chamados para dentro novamente onde Yoda nos disse que nós seriamos treinado juntos por ele.

Nosso treino com Yoda começou depois que ajudamos a Rainha Amidala a recuperar o planeta dela como nós estávamos lá nós conseguimos salvar Qui Gon a tempo. E destruir o sith. Depois disso nós voltamos a Coruscant e começamos nosso treino com Yoda na força. O treino de Yoda nos ajudou muito. A gente estava tendo problemas em controlar todos os nossos poderes que continuam crescendo, tanto a magia, o poder de mestre da morte, poder de Hades, dos mutantes, dos heróis e vilões. Com o treino de meditação da força, nós conseguimos usar um treino similar para treinar os outros, quando a gente não estava treinando com Yoda, nós íamos para nossa nave usar um campo temporal para aprender a controlar a forças e todos os outros poderes, nós também começamos a mexer com a tecnologia e com o elixir, para em vez de parar a idade de alguém, nós queremos reverter, mas sem precisar transferir a mente da pessoa para um clone, nós queríamos fazer isso por Mestre Yoda, ele já tem uns 800 anos e não durara mais muito tempo.

Alguns anos depois nós nos formamos, para a gente foi mais anos com o uso do campo temporal. Hermione e eu conseguimos terminar a maioria dos nossos projetos, eu não falo todos por que uma ideia nova sempre aparece. Nós conversamos com Yoda e falamos a ele que nós criamos algo usando a força para nos guiar, e que queríamos que ele fosse o primeiro a experimentar, quando nós dissemos a ele o que a injeção deveria fazer ele ficou muito feliz em experimentar, o que a injeção faz é lançar nanites juntamente com elixir da pedra filosofal modificado, o elixir começa a aperfeiçoar o corpo, enquanto os nanites reversam o dano causado no corpo pelo envelhecimento, fazendo que a pessoa vá ficando mais nova. Depois que ele levou a injeção, parecia para a gente que nós estávamos assistindo algo sendo rebobinado, Yoda começou a perder sinais da idade diante dos nossos olhos, quando o processo terminou, ele começou a testar o corpo dele, fazendo coisas que alguém da idade dele teria mais dificuldade mesmo sendo um jedi. Ele nos agradeceu profundamente pelo presente que demos a ele.

Depois que nós passamos nos nossos testes, nós fomos dados um lugar na ordem. Nossa primeira missão era ir a um planeta a procura de um caçador de recompensas. Chegando ao planeta nós descobrimos tudo sobre os clones e o trabalho que eles fazem aqui, e sobre a encomenda que o conselho aparentemente pediu. Nossos nanites e Lili já estavam invadindo o sistema e recolhendo todas as informações e tecnologias desse planeta. Graças ao treino com Yoda, nossa segunda visão é bem mais forte, e nós conseguimos olhar no futuro agora, mas é uma coisa que nós não fazemos muito, por que se não perde a graça da aventura, mas quando algo esta para acontecer que seja importante nós recebemos a visão mesmo assim. Quando nós recebemos a visão do futuro, nós começamos a planejar o que fazer com o Sith Lorde Palpatine. A gente decidiu que o futuro tinha que correr desse jeito, mas nós poderíamos usar os clones para nos ajudar, com Lili ainda no sistema nós alteramos os clones para que eles possam ser mortos rapidamente, devido a um aneurisma seria a causa médica.

Hermione e eu fomos para uma região fora do espaço da Republica e começamos a fazer os planetas no sistema habitáveis. Com um enorme campo temporal, nós transformamos todos os 10 planetas em planetas que possa caber bilhões de pessoas, criamos todas as facilidades, escolas, hospitais e tudo mais, já que as pessoas que virem para cá, ficaram por um tempo. Um planeta foi transformado de forma diferente dos outros, mas isso é para mais tarde.

Quando nós voltamos a ir atrás do Caçador de Recompensar que estava agora com o Conde Dooku, nós fomos "presos" e ele começou a falar com a gente como não era a culpa dele, e que ele estava fazendo todo o possível para nos libertar. Quando eles nos levaram em um estádio para sermos executados. Hermione e eu matamos todos os aliens antes de começar atrás dos outros. Os Jedis apareceram tempo depois graças às informações que nós mandamos para o conselho da nossa nave. A luta foi bem breve, graças a Hermione e eu não houve nenhuma perda da ordem jedi, nós estávamos curando os jedis que estavam seriamente machucados com nossos poderes.

Quando voltamos ao planeta Coruscant, Hermione e eu continuamos com a preparação para o nosso plano. Nós começamos a copiar todos os dados e os holocrons e mandar para nossa nave. Dali nós começamos a pegar amostras de DNA de todos os jedis e aprendizes. Quando estávamos satisfeitos nós mandamos as amostras para um das planetas que foi preparado especialmente para isso, e nós continuaríamos a mandar mais amostras se novos jedis aparecessem. E assim os anos correram, nós ficamos de olho em Amidala, para que pudéssemos salvar ela quando chegasse a hora, e o mesmo com os outros Jedis, o conselho não ouvia os avisos sobre o sith que estava tão próximo, eles pensavam se eles não podem sentir, é porque não tem um.

Quando a hora chegou e a Ordem Jedi aprendeu que Palpatine era o Sith, Mestre Windu foi atrás dele com alguns Jedis. Ao mesmo tempo Hermione e eu começamos a colocar o nosso plano em ação. Quando a ordem 66 foi dada, nós já estávamos prontos. Assim que os clones começaram a se virar contra os Jedis que estavam liderando eles, nossas varias naves que construímos para esse momento, começou a substituir os Jedis por clones dos mesmos, assim os Clones da Republica reportariam que eles mataram os Jedis. O mesmo aconteceu com os aprendizes em Coruscant, e com Amidala antes de começar o parto. Ela teria o parto no novo planeta e criaria Luke e Leia lá, isso foi uma das poucas pessoas que nós decidimos mudar.

Nós estávamos na superfície do novo planeta chamado Fênix, quando os Jedis, aprendizes começaram a aparecer. Amidala tinha sido transportada para o nosso hospital para ter os filhos e fazer com que ela sobreviva com a nossa tecnologia. Hermione e eu estávamos em cima de um palco que nós preparamos para essa hora. Quando o Conselho Jedi veio para frente para saber o que esta acontecendo, nós sabíamos que era a hora de revelar nosso plano. Yoda como sempre foi o que fez a pergunta que todos queriam saber. Ele perguntou onde eles estavam e por que eles estavam ali. Eu peguei a mão da minha esposa e comecei a explicar.

"Há alguns anos atrás minha esposa e eu tivemos uma visão pela força, nós vimos esse momento como iria acontecer, nós decidimos intervir em algumas coisas mas em outras coisas não, a partir de agora Palpatine pensa que a Ordem Jedi é extinta, esse era o plano dele, Hermione e eu pegamos amostras do DNA de você e criamos clone que nós substituímos com vocês no momento que os clones da Republica foram dados às ordens para atacar. Nós fizemos isso pra que nós conseguimos ver em um futuro mais distante se nós tivéssemos intervindo antes e matado Palpatine que haveria uma guerra bem maior, contra a Republica e os Jedis. A Republica acharia que a hora de os Jedis continuarem serem Guardiões da Galáxia tinha que acabar. Mas com o que nós deixamos acontecer isso não será um problema, por que Palpatine iria criar o império dele, e fara que toda a Republica sofra e quando os Jedis retornarem isso fara com que se semente que os Jedis são necessários na Galáxia, e também os Jedis precisam mudar o código, por que do jeito que nós vemos nunca haverá paz na galáxia enquanto os jedis estiverem não ter emoção. Controlar as emoções é algo que seria bom, mas o que a Ordem atualmente ensina é ignorar as emoções, e quando o Jedi sente algo e não sabe lidar com isso, ele acaba na maioria das vezes virando um Sith." Eu disse, explicando bem para que todos entendessem.

Não demorou muito e o conselho nos chamou de canto e começamos a deliberar o que aconteceria a partir de agora. Alguns cabeças quentes queria ir contra Palpatine agora, mas eu consegui convencer eles que não seria o melhor movimento do jeito que as coisas estão. Hermione e eu explicamos que esse planeta é chamado Fênix, e que ele foi construído para a Nova Ordem Jedi. O planeta inteiro será o Novo Templo Jedi. E explicamos como os planetas vizinhos são as casas das pessoas que Palpatine ira pensar que ele matar, vários dos nossos satélites estão em vários planetas invisíveis, scaneando tudo, quando uma pessoa esta para ser morta ou algo do tipo pelas pessoas do Palpatine, os satélites criam um clone dessa pessoa rapidamente com um pouco de manipulação temporal.

O conselho felizmente concordou com a gente, já que se não fosse por nós eles estariam mortos e os Jedis praticamente extintos. Dali nós começamos a treina a ordem no novo código, nós ensinamos a todos uma versão mais antiga de oclumência, para ajudar a controlar as emoções, mas ainda senti-las e não ignora-las. O planeta estava sobre um campo temporal, para que o treino fosse feito rapidamente. Todos os Jedi mais velhos estão tomando a versão original do elixir, que apenas para o envelhecimento enquanto continuar tomando, afinal não queremos que eles fiquem muito velhos aqui. Amidala deu luz aos gêmeos que receberam o mesmo nome que receberiam antes.

Mais alguns anos e agora com o planeta no tempo normal em relação ao resto do universo. A ordem estava preparada para começar a destruir o Império. Com a ajuda das novas técnicas ensinadas pela gente, novas tecnologias, nós conseguimos destruir os impérios em poucas semanas, os clones foram mortos com um sinal emitido por mim para dar a eles todos aneurisma. Anakin voltou para o lado bom da força, quando ele viu Amidala e os filhos dele, que eram crianças ainda. Hermione e eu ficamos um pouco mais de tempo nesse universo, ajudando os novos Jedis e voltando as pessoas que nós salvamos para as casas deles. Depois de tudo pronto, nós decidimos que era hora de partir. Nossa despedida foi enorme, já que muitas pessoas se sentiam gratas à gente. Depois da despedia ela e eu fomos para a Fênix e viajamos para o próximo universo.


	7. Harry Potter - Transformers

Observação: Eu não sou dono de Harry Potter ou Transformers.

Aviso: Capitulo bem curto, sem inspiração para escrever sobre os Transformers.

Capitulo 7: Universo Transformers.

Quando chegamos ao novo universo, nós reparamos de cara que parecemos estar uma versa da nossa Terra. Lili rapidamente começou a coletar informações sobre nossa locação. Nós estamos em uma Terra no ano de 2010, e pelos nossos sensores nós conseguimos descobrir que nossa aventura será com algum tipo de tecnologia, afinal nós estamos vendo leituras de tecnologias que não correspondem com outras da Terra. Usando nosso treinamento da força, Hermione e eu acessamos nossa segunda visão para ter uma noção para onde ir. Rapidamente nós conseguimos o rosto e o nome da pessoa que nos levara em uma aventura. Nós compramos uma casa próxima à desse Sam e ficamos de espera e de olho para quando a ação começasse. Não demorou algumas semanas para Sam voltar para casa com o carro novo dele. Quando Lili começou a relatar as leitura de seres tecnológicos se aproximando da casa, nós sabíamos que era a hora de entra na ação. Hermione decidiu ficar no laboratório estudando a nova tecnologia que nós sabemos que vamos conseguir nesse universo.

Eu tinha começado uma amizade com o garoto durante esse tempo que a gente esta aqui, afinal ele é importante para o futuro. Quando o carro se revelou como um robô e Optimus Prime começou a revelar a historia sobre o cubo e tudo mais eu fingi prestar atenção enquanto eu estava scaneando cada um deles. Quando nós fomos "presos" e levado a o laboratório de onde os humanos estavam tendo ideias para criar tecnologia do cubo, eu examinei a peça de tecnologia que criou uma raça, meus nanites começaram a interagir com o AllSpark. Com isso eu consegui me comunicar com o cubo, ele começou a transmitir dados e informações sobre o que ele era e tudo mais. O cubo era uma criação de uma raça alienígena que foi extinta a milhões de anos. O trabalho dele era criar uma nova raça para seres os protetores da tecnologia e conhecimento deixado para trás.

Um tempo depois quando nós estávamos no centro da cidade, lutando contra os robôs que queriam o cubo para reconstruir o planeta deles do jeito que eles queriam. Eu substitui o cubo que estava na mão de Sam com uma cópia já que eu sabia o que iria acontecer com o cubo e não queria que uma peça de tecnologia tivesse acabado assim. Quando tudo foi resolvido e todos estavam pensando que o cubo tinha sido destruído, eu fui para casa onde encontrei minha esposa estudando a tecnologia dos Cibertronianos, tantos dos Autobots quanto à dos Decepticons. Eu transportei o cubo para minha mão e disse a Hermione o que eu iria tentar. Ela estava monitorando para ver se algo saísse errado. Eu comecei a absorver o cubo em mim, os meus nanites estavam cobrindo o cubo e copiando e examinando tudo para que eles pudessem se desenvolver e eu estava absorvendo a energia do AllSpark com o feitiço que absorveu Hades. Não foi tão doloroso quanto à primeira vez mas não foi agradável também. Os dados ganhos da memoria do cubo foram rapidamente organizados na minha mente, enquanto eu estava enviando mentalmente os mesmos dado para nosso computador, para que Hermione pudesse ver a informação.

Agora com a energia do cubo e com os dados do mesmo. Eu posso criar tecnologia, robôs do mesmo modo que o cubo podia, eu achei incrível, minha esposa que ama estudar novas tecnologias também ganhou a energia do cubo, quando eu dividi minha energia com ela, assim nós dois viramos o AllSpark. Eu também dividi com ela a energia de Hades, tudo bem que depois de um tempo ambas as energias cresceram para o tamanho antigo, então eu não perdi nada.

Depois de mais alguns encontros e batalhas contra os Decepticons pela Matrix da Liderança, e outras informações. Hermione e eu achamos que estava na hora de mudar de universo. Afinal nós ficamos mais nesse universo por que estávamos interessados no cubo, mas agora que já temos toda a tecnologia e que tivemos bastante ação e tempo para aprender a controlar o nosso novo poder, nós achamos que esta na hora da próxima aventura.


	8. Harry Potter - Eragon

Observação: Eu não sou dono de Harry Potter ou Eragon.

Capitulo 8: Universo Eragon

Quando nós chegamos nesse novo universo, nós reparamos que era uma planeta diferente que nós estávamos em orbita, por isso concluímos que não estávamos em uma Terra alternativa. Pelos scans que Lili fez assim que chegamos, nós conseguimos as informações que esse planeta esta cheio de flutuações de energia, ou seja, magia, e o nível de tecnologia das pessoas desse planeta, é o mesmo da idade média do nosso universo. Hermione e eu olhamos um pouco no futuro para saber para onde irmos. Nós vimos à imagem de um jovem rapaz e na aventura que ele entraria, nossa visão do rapaz foi cortada pela visão de uma caverna com duas pedras estranhas dentro, e essas pedras estavam nos chamando, nós conseguíamos sentir uma conexão, a minha era uma pedra preta e da minha esposa azul. A gente decidiu se transportar para essa caverna e vir o que eram essas pedras que nos chamam, já que não temos muita informação desse universo.

Depois que nós transfiguramos nossas roupas, para parecer com roupas dessa época, Hermione e eu nos transportamos para a superfície e dali seguimos a conexão que sentimos. Não demorou muito com algumas transportações transformados em fênix para a gente chegar lá. Quando nós entramos nós sentimos a conexão ficar mais forte, ela e eu fomos cada um para uma pedra e pegamos para examinar, pelos nossos feitiços diagnósticos nós descobrimos que isso não é uma pedra, mas sim um ovo. Hermione e eu sentimos nossa magica começar a ser absorvida dentro do ovo, mas era uma quantidade tão minúscula que nós nem notaríamos se não fosse pelo nosso treino com Yoda. Nós imaginamos que esses ovos eram algum tipo de familiares nossos, assim como existiam no nosso mundo, vendo como eles estavam querendo nossa magia, creio que para se conectar em um nível mais profundo com a gente e ao mesmo tempo nascer, Hermione e eu decidimos dar uma ajuda para os seres dentro dos ovos, empurrando mais magia pela conexão, quando nós fizemos isso não foi só a nossa magia que foi pela conexão, mas todas as outras energias que nós controlamos (força, mestre da morte, Hades, AllSpark).

Não demorou muito para os ovos racharem, e quando eles racharam Hermione e eu fiamos surpresos com o que saiu dali, eram dois dragões, filhotes dragões, mas mesmo assim dragões. Quando eles empurraram os focinhos deles na nossa direção, nós seguimos o que a gente estava sentindo que era para fazer, e abrimos nossas palmas direitas na frente dos dragões. Eles lançaram uma chama cheia de magia na nossa mão, e nós sentimos a conexão se estabelecer, e conseguimos sentir uma mente que não era a nossa junto com a gente, Hermione e eu sempre tivemos uma conexão mental e aparentemente esses dois estão com a gente agora. Não demorou muito para perceber que eles estavam com fome, tendo conversão com Hagrid algumas vezes, eu sei o que bebes dragões gostam, eu creio que seja o mesmo aqui nesse universo, por isso eu conjurei alguns roedores permanentemente e dei a eles. Eles comeram com gosto.

Logo eles estavam dormindo. Hermione e eu decidimos usar essa caverna como a nossa base de operação, por isso começamos a transformar a caverna em um lar e ao mesmo tempo colocando varias proteções, para que ninguém pudesse encontrar a gente aqui. Depois que tínhamos construído tudo nós demos uma olhada no nosso trabalho, o que era apenas uma caverna enorme, agora era dividida em cômodos com paredes que construímos, e cada cômodo tem o feitiço de expandir, mas que não ficasse muito pequeno, nós montamos um quarto para a gente, cozinha, sala, libraria, um lugar para os dragões e colocamos o Fidelus em volta da caverna e mais alguns quilometro a frente, para nós termos espaço de ir para fora sem se preocupar em sermos vistos. Depois de tudo feito eu e Hermione decidimos dormir um pouco.

Acordando duas horas depois nós vimos que os dragões ainda estavam dormindo, colocando um feitiço sobre eles para saber quando eles acordarem, nós nos transportamos para a cidade mais próxima invisíveis e intangíveis, chegando a uma aldeia nós começamos a ler a mente dos aldeões para saber a linguagem usada aqui e saber o que esta acontecendo por aqui. Nós conseguimos aprender a linguagem rapidamente com nossa oclumência, pelo que a gente conseguiu descobrir nesse planeta há varias espécies convivendo ao mesmo tempo, tinham Elfos, mas não nossos Elfos-Domésticos e sim High-Elfos, Urgals, Anões, Humanos, Dragões e outros. Nós aprendemos sobre a historia dos cavaleiros de dragão, e como a antiga ordem foi destruída pelo corrupto rei, que até hoje governa Alagaésia chamado Galbatorix. E nós conseguimos da mente de um espião informação sobre os Varden e como eles são a resistência contra o rei com a junção de varias raças, e vimos na mente do espião como eles estão esperando a chegada de um cavaleiro que poderá derrotar o tirano rei. Quando tínhamos recolhido todas as informações possíveis Hermione e eu voltamos para a caverna assim que nós fomos alertados que os dragões acordaram.

Quando chegamos à caverna nós estávamos surpresos em ver que os dragões tinham crescido bastante em algumas horas, não só fisicamente como mentalmente. Pelo que nós conseguíamos traduzir pelas imagens mentais que estávamos recebendo dos dragões, os dragões são uma raça magica, e quando nós os alimentamos com mais energia que normalmente os dragões necessitam a magia que sobrou começou a aperfeiçoar os dragões, por isso eles amadureceram rapidamente, pelo menos é isso que nós entendemos pela conexão mental. Nas próximas semanas nós criamos uma rotina, onde nós iriamos visitar aldeias para procurar informação enquanto os dragões estavam dormindo, e quando eles estivessem acordados conversar com eles, e passar mais tempo com eles, já que cada vez mais eles parecem ser parte da gente. Umas duas semanas depois que eles nasceram, eles nos mandaram uma imagem mental deles voando, nós entendemos que eles já achavam que estavam pronto para voar, nós saímos com eles da caverna para o campo aberto que esta sobre o Fidelus. A gente os ajudou dando um impulso para eles, quando eles começaram a pegar altitude e sumir acima das nuvens nós começamos a ficar preocupados que eles iriam sumir, de repente Hermione e eu sentimos o aumento de magia no ar e quando olhamos na direção que nós conseguíamos ver os dragões com nossas lentes e poderes mutantes, nós vimos às formas deles começarem a brilhar de tanta magia fluindo e houve um flash que fez com nós fechássemos nossos olhos, ainda bem que essa área e mais alguns hectares estavam protegidos com tipo de feitiço usado em câmara ritualística, para que a magia não fosse sentida por fora dessa câmara, sendo assim ninguém sensível à magia pode sentir essa liberação de magia pelos dragões. Quando nós abrimos nossos olhos nós vimos os dragões vindo à direção a nós para pousarem, eles tinham crescido novamente, e pelo jeito eles já estão mais maduros se o que nós sentíamos pela conexão era o certo.

"Olá você dois, vocês cresceram novamente" eu disse olhando para o dragão que eu consigo sentir é uma parte de mim, enquanto Hermione olhava o que era parte dela.

"Olá Harry, Hermione" Nós ouvimos duas vozes dizendo em união na nossa mente.

Dali nós começamos a conversar com ambos os dragões e o que significa ser um cavaleiro de dragão, a ligação que existe entre o cavaleiro e seu dragão, a divisão de magia e imortalidade. Quando terminamos a conversação os dragões queriam que nós os nomeássemos, por isso Hermione e eu ficamos um pouco de tempo pensando em nomes que podiam servir para nossos dragões. Meu dragão era parecido com a minha fênix transformação, ele era negro, com detalhes nas escamas pratas e dourados e olhos verdes que ele falou que recebeu graças a minha magia, ele era um macho, o chamei de Ônix. O dragão de Hermione era fêmea, azul com detalhes brancos e pratas e com os olhos cor de mel graças à magia da Hermione alimentando o ovo, Hermione a nomeou Lucila. Nós conversamos com nossas dragões e decidimos continuar sobre nossas proteções até estar bem treinados e sincronizados, para então ajudar a luta contra o império. Como Hermione e eu não tínhamos muita experiência nós procuramos pela força alguém que pudesse nos ajudar. Nós achamos alguém que estava prestes a morrer que tinha o conhecimento que nós precisávamos. Hermione e eu nos transportamos para a localização invisíveis e intangíveis e vimos o garoto da nossa visão sobre o corpo de um homem que estava morrendo rapidamente, a gente lançou um feitiço para colocar o corpo em stasis e ao mesmo tempo fazer com que parece que ele tenha morrido, quando todos pararam de olhar um pouco para o corpo para preparar o funeral, Hermione e eu trocamos o corpo por um clone morto, e levamos o homem chamado Brom que nós conseguimos o nome da mente do jovem cavaleiro chamado Eragon com a gente, ele e o dragão dele chamada Saphira não notaram nossa presença já que eles são novos e inexperientes, nós pelo menos já sabemos magia.

Nós curamos o homem com lagrimas de fênix e um pouco de elixir da vida, ele já é imortal já que ele era um cavaleiro, mesmo que o dragão dele tenha morrido ele continuou a viver. Hermione e eu não conseguimos imaginar como viver sem uma parte nossa. Ela e eu já estamos vendo jeitos para dar nossa invulnerabilidade para nossos dragões, e ao mesmo tempo fazer uma ligação similar com uma horcrux, que enquanto um de nós estiver vivo os outros não morreram, mesmo que os corpos sejam destruídos, colocar a alma em um corpo novo e facilmente feito, mesmo para os dragões, mas nós gostaríamos mesmo de dividir nossa invulnerabilidade como mestres da morte para eles, eu e ela achamos que com o tempo eles ganharam essas habilidades e outras já que eles absorveram parte da energia quando estavam no ovo.

Não demorou muito para Brom estar de volta à ativa, ele acordou assustado já que ele pensou que iria morrer, nós explicamos a situação para ele e ele concordou em nos ajudar, bem pelo menos parte dele, ele disse que ele teria que voltar para a companhia de Eragon, assim ele nos permitiu fazer um golem com todas as memorias dele, para que esse golem pudesse nos ensinar tudo que é necessário. Nós dissemos a ele sobre o campo temporal que nós podemos montar e que se ele precisasse de algo parecido para treinar Eragon rapidamente, nós iriamos até ele ajuda-lo, ele apenas tinha que usar o espelho de duas vias que nós demos a ele. Assim que ele foi embora, Hermione e eu ativamos o campo temporal para começar nosso treino com o golem Brom, já que ele não precisa dormir comer e nem nada do tipo, a única coisa precisa é um pouco de magia para mantê-lo ativo, enquanto nós dormíamos duas horas por dia ele estava preparando nossas lições, e o resto do dia era executando os planos. tudo bem que se nós quiséssemos não precisaríamos dormir, fazemos mesmo de costume.

Nós treinamos alguns anos dentro do campo temporal, aprendendo não apenas sobre a magia desse mundo, mais sobre a historia, linguagens, costumes, raças. Nós aprendemos a ser apenas um com nossos dragões. Nós descobrimos que os nossos dragões ganharam poderes graças à energia que eles absorveram da gente: mudar o tamanho deles, ficar invisíveis, e se eles quiserem transformar em um hibrido dragão-humano eles não gostam muito de ficar nessa forma, acham desconfortáveis ficar em duas pernas, eles também ganharam nossa invulnerabilidade e a conexão com os mortos dos nossos poderes de Hades e mestres da morte, do AllSpark eles ganharam uma afinidade para tecnologia em forma hibrida e na mesma forma eles conseguiam usar a força. nós aprendemos a fazer tudo sincronizado quando estamos montados em Ônix e Lucila, aprendemos a utilizar o sentido dos outros. Quando o treino acabou nós estávamos prontos para ajudar Alagaésia, Hermione e eu construímos armaduras para os nossos dragões e a gente. Nossas espadas eram as que eu tinha achado no cofre da minha família, espadas de Grifinória para mim e Excalibur para Hermione. Parece que a linhagem de Arthur tinha casado com algum familiar ancestral meu, a espada é ligada a Hermione graças a nossa conexão, do mesmo modo a espada de Grifinória é ligada a mim, nós podemos invocar as espadas de qualquer lugar, a qualquer momento. As armaduras eram feitas de vários metais Alterans e Adamantium que nós conseguimos criar com o dispositivo que converte energia em matéria. A gente não precisava de armadura, mas criamos para não ter que contar nada aos outros e também por que nós ficávamos bem nelas. As armaduras não tem muito em tecnologia, já que nós temos nossos nanites, que já são muito avançados. As armaduras podem ser colocas com um mental comando para elas se transportarem no nosso corpo como as nossas espadas, a mesma coisa é feita pelas armaduras dos dragões.

Quando saímos do campo temporal o golem de Brom já havia sido desativado, e nós estávamos esperando a ligação de Brom, para a gente ajudar os Varden e Eragon. Enquanto nós esperávamos, nós começamos a explorar o resto de Alagaésia enquanto estávamos invisíveis nos nossos dragões, eles são mais rápidos que os normais dragões graças às energias que eles absorveram, e quando eles estão com a armadura ela ajuda a aumentar essa velocidade. Não demorou muito para que nós recebêssemos uma chamada de Brom, ele disse que os Urgals estavam para invadir os Varden, e que ele precisava da nossa ajuda se a gente já tivesse terminado o nosso treino, depois de lá ele queria nos levar para Ellesméra a cidade dos elfos.

Nós rapidamente nos preparamos e voamos em direção aos Varden, nós poderíamos ter nos transportado, mas nós queríamos voar. Não muito tempo depois nós estávamos chegando aos Varden. Mandamos uma chamada mental para Brom, para avisar que tínhamos chegado. Ele nos explicou como entrar pela cachoeira e que ele estaria lá para receber a gente. Quando nós entramos na caverna atrás da cachoeira uma parede se abriu e ali nós vimos Brom, nós descemos dos dragões e fomos cumprimenta-lo, ele nos apresentou para os outros, enquanto a gente estava conversando eu senti alguém tentando invadir minha mente, eu segurei nessa conexão e segui a ligação de volta à fonte e comecei a ler a mente da pessoa que estava tentando ler a minha. O que eu descobri na cabeça de um dos gêmeos me deixou furioso, eles eram traidores e estavam pensando em dar a informação sobre Hermione e eu para o rei. Os outros perceberam a mudança no meu rosto e só tiveram tempo de virar o rosto quando eu me virei para os gêmeos e lancei crucios neles e s fiz levitar alguns metros do chão, depois disso eu usei a minha mão direita para mandar raio da força neles. Os outros olharam perplexos enquanto eles começaram a derreter na frente deles. Depois que eu me livrei deles eu expliquei a situação para os outros e jurei na linguagem antiga que o que eu falei era verdade. Depois disso eles estavam satisfeitos com minhas razoes, mas mesmo assim ficaram longe de mim.

Dali Brom nos levou para conhecer Eragon, Saphira e a elfa Arya. Eles estavam surpresos de saber sobre a gente e nossos status de cavaleiros. Nós conversamos com Saphira e ela estava excitada em saber que ela não era a ultima da espécie dela. Os nossos dragões tinham encolhidos e estavam no nosso ombro. Nós conversamos sobre nossa viagem para a cidade dos elfos depois que tudo isso esta terminado, Arya começou a explicar sobre o costume da raça dela para Eragon, já que Hermione e eu já sabíamos.

Não demorou muito para Eragon estar pronto para a batalha, ele nos agradeceu por ter salvado Brom. Quando os Urgals começaram a invadir nós três entramos na batalha, eles não duraram muito com três cavaleiros de dragão, quando Durza apareceu à batalha foi breve já que Eragon não estava lutando com ele sozinho, com minha ajuda e de Hermione ele conseguiu matar Durza rapidamente. nós não queríamos fazer tudo por que esse mundo precisa de um herói para as pessoas poder admirar e nós não poderemos ser heróis, já que nós iremos para outro universo quando nossa aventura aqui acabar. Depois da batalha a gente ajudou a reconstruir e ajudar os Varden com nossa magia, como eles já sabem de magia nós não precisávamos explicar nada, apenas que era um novo tipo de magia. No meio da batalha Murtagh o outro companheiro de Eragon desapareceu, eu e Hermione não olhamos no futuro para saber o que aconteceu com ele ou o que vai acontecer por que a gente gosta de lidar com a situação de acordo com a chegada dela, a não ser que seja um caso muito grave, ou quando nós chegamos a um universo novo para saber aonde irmos. Depois de ajudarmos os Varden, nós começamos a nossa jornada para Ellesméra com Brom, Eragon, Arya, um anão chamado Orik e é claro Saphira. Ônix carregou Brom e eu, Lucila carregou Hermione e Orik, e Saphira carregou Eragon e Arya. Por que se não nós teríamos que ir por terra e demorar três semanas para chegar lá.

Quando chegamos a Ellesméra nós estávamos impressionados com a beleza da cidade. Não demorou muito até nós sermos levados a rainha Islanzadí que perdeu a compostura quando ela viu Arya, quando foi revelado que ela era a filha da rainha Eragon estava chocado, Hermione e eu já sabíamos sobre isso graças a nossas aulas sobre os elfos com Brom. Depois que ela teve certeza que a filha dela estava bem, ela se virou e cumprimentou a gente. nós nos apresentamos de acordo com o costume elfo, depois disso nós tivemos um banquete à moda dos elfos. Para os dragões eu conjurei carne para que eles não ficassem com fome. Nós fomos levados aos nossos quartos em um arvore enorme depois do banquete. Enquanto todos estavam dormindo Hermione e eu saímos para explorar o resto da cidade, nós voltamos próximo ao amanhecer.

Na manha seguinte a rainha nos levou para um lugar isolado depois de nos fazer jurar na língua que nós n ao divulgaríamos nada que nós víssemos a ninguém sem a permissão dela ou de alguém da família real. É claro que Hermione e eu não éramos presos a simples palavras na língua antiga, essa magica não funciona com a gente da mesma fora, creio que seja por que nós não somos desse universo, então as leis da magia para a gente são diferentes. Quando um dragão e um cavaleiro apareceu nós estávamos surpresos. Eragon com sua atitude jovem começou a perguntar o porquê dele não estar lutando contra o Império, Hermione e eu podíamos ver claramente que ambos o dragão e o cavaleiros estavam feridos. Hermione e eu estávamos scaneando os machucados para ver se podíamos fazer alguma coisa. Depois que nos apresentamos nós fomos com Oromis para a casa dele. La ele explicou o que ele iria ensinar a Eragon e o que a gente já não sabia. Ele falou que ele gostaria de usar nosso campo temporal para treinar Eragon se fosse possível. Nós ficamos mais alguns anos dentro desse campo temporal treinando mais a refinar nosso controle com nossos poderes. Com ajuda de Oromis e os controles que os elfos usam para controlar magia, nós melhoramos ainda mais em controlar nossos poderes, o poder de pegar magia dos outros é algo que nós aprendemos bem, se nós quisermos usar num usuário magico inimigo. Nesse tempo nós também ajudamos Oromis a treinar Eragon, e oferecemos a cura para ele e o dragão dele, acabou que algumas doses de lagrimas de fênix e mais algumas de elixir deu o resultado esperado, ambos estavam fortes e treinando para voltar a ficar em forma.

Quando saímos do campo temporal, Eragon estava pronto, lá rainha estava feliz que Oromis estava de volta à ativa. Nós fomos para uma batalha nos Varden onde achamos Murtagh com um dragão, ele era nosso inimigo. Ele explicou como ele foi sequestrado por um dos Urgals e foi levado ao rei, e como o reio usou o nome verdadeiro dele para controla-lo e o dragão dele. Murtagh não sabia que há como mudar o nome verdadeiro. Nós deixamos que Eragon e Murtagh batalhassem sozinhos já que isso era pessoa para eles. Não demorou muito para Murtagh revelar que ele era irmão de Eragon, meio irmão por que Eragon já sabia que ele era filho de Brom, ele foi dito no decorrer do treino. Eragon conseguiu derrotar Murtagh, mas o meio irmão dele conseguiu escapar.

Eragon voltou para a cidade dos elfos para forjar uma espada, a espada foi forjada e o nome dele era Brisingr, e estranhamente ela pegava fogo toda a vez que ele falava o nome dela. Hermione e eu aprendemos a fazer a espada olhando a velha elfa criando a espada. Não demorou muito para nós sermos chamados para a batalha novamente para ajudar a tomar outra cidade do Império, depois dessa batalha Eragon viajou com o seu primo para resgatar a amada de Roran, Katrina foi capturada pelos ra'zac. Quando eles voltaram houve um casamento em que Eragon presidiu.

Algumas semanas depois nós fomos chamados para a ultima batalha, nós tínhamos sido avisados sobre os Eldunarí algumas semanas antes e estávamos preparados para resgata-los, Hermione e eu batalhávamos com os soldados e deixamos Eragon lidar com o rei, quando parecia que ele iria perder nós o ajudávamos, mas queríamos que ele fosse eleito herói de Alagaésia. Nós cortamos a conexão dele com os Eldunarí dando Eragon a chance de decapitar o tirano rei. Dali nós ajudamos a reconstrução do Império, Eragon foi clamado herói de Alagaésia. Agora que a guerra tinha acabado Arya aceitou os avanços de Eragon e logo os dois estavam namorando, nós achamos vários ovos em uma câmara secreta no castelo. Com nossa ajuda Oromis e Eragon começaram uma nova ordem de cavaleiros. Alguns meses depois Eragon e Arya se casaram, Arya tinha se ligado a um dragão chamado Lancelot, ele e Saphira viraram um casal. Depois que nós tínhamos certeza que tudo estava certo, Hermione e eu decidimos nos despedir deles e ir para a nossa próxima aventura. É claro que os nossos dragões iram conosco, já que eles são parte de nós agora, eles estavam animados de ir a uma aventura já que eles acharam que aqui estava ficando tedioso, eles também eram um casal, mas decidiram não procriar que nem Hermione e eu, a gente pretende ter filhos quando nós tivemos um universo em que nós podemos morar. Mesmo viajando entre os universos nós queremos um universo que a gente sempre possa voltar para relaxar, um lugar que possamos criar nossos filhos, e nós não achamos esse universo ainda. Assim Hermione, Lucila, Ônix e eu viajamos para o próximo universo.


	9. Harry Potter - Overlord

Observação: Eu não sou dono de Harry Potter ou Overlord.

Aviso: Faz muito tempo que eu joguei esse jogo, e quando escrevi esse capitulo estava sem internet, então há a possibilidade de que os nomes estejam diferentes do jogo, e que eu invente coisas para incrementar a historia.

Capitulo 9: Universo Overlord.

Quando nós chegamos nesse universo nós vimos que ele é similar a o ultimo universo, em questão de o nível tecnológico estar na idade média. Nós decidimos ir para a superfície do planeta e conseguir mais informações sobre onde nós estamos. Assim que eu pisei no solo do planeta eu senti algo se conectando a mim, não sabendo o que era eu segui a conexão até a fonte. Nós estávamos invisíveis voando em nossos dragões, quando chegamos a um castelo que parecia abandonado eu conseguia dizer que o que se conectou a mim estava lá dentro. Nós desmontamos dos dragões e fomos em direção do castelo, Ônix e Lucila disseram que iam explorar esse mundo um pouco, nós não estávamos preocupados, eles estariam invisíveis e intangíveis graças às armaduras deles. Essa é uma tecnologia que nós instalamos nas armaduras deles.

Quando entramos no pátio do castelo, nós conseguíamos ver que alguém não morava aqui há um bom tempo, os castelo estava praticamente caindo aos pedaços. Nós fomos em direção à fonte que eu estava sentindo. Abrindo as portas do que parecia ser o salão principal, nós adentramos a sala do trono. No meio da sala tinha uma orbe de luz. Quando chegamos perto da orbe, ela começou a se comunicar com a gente mentalmente, e começou a explicar o que aconteceu. Aparentemente essa orbe é a consciência do castelo, ela se conectou comigo quando ela sentiu que eu tinha potencial para ser o novo Overlord, o Overlord é uma pessoa que governa as terras que vai conquistando, o Overlord pode ser um bom Overlord, onde ele governa com justiça e ajuda o seu povo, mas é brutal com seu inimigo, ou ele pode ser um Overlord mal onde ele usa intimidação para governar as terras. A orbe começou a explicar sobre o que eu tinha como Overlord, os servos que eu possuía, e falou que tudo que eu tinha que fazer para aceitar era colocar a mão sobre ela. Hermione e eu conversamos e Hermione sugeriu que esse poderia ser nosso universo base, onde nós poderíamos ter uma família para voltar enquanto nós viajamos o multiverso. A orbe explicou que varias coisas tinham sido roubadas do castelo e que a gente iria ter que procurar. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a orbe e aceitei a proposta de virar um Overlord. Eu senti minha magia e outras energias sendo absorvidas enquanto eu ganhava uma conexão com o castelo e os meus servos.

Depois que a conexão foi feita a orbe explicou que nossa junção teve um efeito interessante. Aparentemente os servos eram parecidos com elfos-domésticos porem mais monstruosos. A orbe informou que os servos foram transformados devido a minha magia, ela explicou que nesse momento eu apenas tinhas os antigos servos marrons, mas que ela acreditava que quando nós colocarmos as outras fabricas de servos eles também irão mudar para acomodar meus gostos. Quando eu invoquei um servo para saber como eles pareciam, eu estava surprese em ver que eles pareciam com os elfos de Alagaésia. Ele começou a me dizer as habilidades dele, aparentemente a única coisa que o tipo de servo dele era capaz antes era quebrar as coisas, e recolher itens para o Overlord, e eram bem burrinhos. Agora eles tem inteligência maior, eles já nascem sabendo algumas artes marciais e conhecimentos militares, eles são super fortes e mais rápidos que antes, e bem mais difíceis de matar, tudo bem que quando eles morrem eles voltam para a fabrica e é simplesmente a questão de ter força de vida o suficiente para ressuscita-los, eles são os nossos soldados e força bruta.

Assim que ele explicou as habilidades do tipo dele eu os nomeei Lutadores. Como eles tinham uma inteligência maior eu não precisava guiar eles nas tarefas, eu simplesmente podia dar a ordem e invocar mais Lutadores. Eu invoquei todos os Lutadores que pude com a atual força vital, que eram 30 lutadores, e eu os mandei ir conseguir mais força vital dos animais e trazer os animais para serem processados para virarem alimento. Hermione decidiu ficar no castelo e ajudar a parte administrativa que nós teremos que ter quando nós conseguimos mais cidades e começarmos o nosso governo. Ela também começou a escrever leis que ela acha que sejam justas. Enquanto ela estava ocupada eu fui para a nossa nave criar elfos- domésticos. Antes de nós sairmos do nosso universo nós tínhamos colhido DNA de todos os animais, e plantas da terra tanto normais quanto os mágicos, nós também colhemos o DNA dos seres cientes mágicos: sereianos, goblins, centauros, elfos-domésticos, fadas e assim vai. Eu iria criar vários elfos-domésticos para tomar conta do castelo. Mas esses elfos seriam diferentes dos elfos do nosso universo já que eles não teriam maldição nenhuma neles. Os elfos domésticos antes pareciam parecidos com os High Elfos, eles apenas eram baixinhos e gostavam de servir bruxas e bruxos. Quando um Lorde das Trevas queria a aliança dos elfos na guerra, e os elfos recusaram a lutar, eles não era escravos dos bruxos e bruxas, e sim tinha uma relação simbiótica eles ajudavam os bruxos, e os bruxos os forneciam magia necessária que eles precisavam para sobreviver. Por que eles não tinham magia própria ninguém soube explicar. O Lorde das Trevas não gostou da rejeição e amaldiçoou a inteira raça dos elfos-domésticos a serem escravos do mundo dos bruxos e serem deformados de sua beleza. Hermione e eu descobrimos isso lendo livros antigos em nossa viagem pelo mundo. Como esses eram elfos que apenas tem o mesmo DNA porem não nasceram naturalmente deles, esses elfos não teriam a maldição com eles.

Não demorou muito para eu criar cinquenta elfos, vinte e cinco de cada sexo. Minha primeira ordem foi para eles procurarem um lugar próximo ao castelo e montar uma vila para os elfos onde eles iriam viver. Eles começaram a trabalhar sem discussão já que eles sabiam que eu era o criador deles e eram absolutamente fiel a mim. Enquanto eles estavam fazendo isso eu separei uns dez deles e pedi para que eles começassem a limpar, reconstruir e melhorar o castelo. Eu tinha colocado vários tipos de conhecimentos na mente deles na hora da criação deles, coisas que serão passadas geneticamente, eles sabem cozinhar, limpar, construir, reformar, utilizar vários tipos de tecnologias se necessário, entre outras coisas. eles começariam uma vila e procriariam. Enquanto isso estava acontecendo eu estava recebendo a informação da exploração dos dragões pela nossa conexão mental. Hermione e eu começamos a planejar melhoras, e o que nós lançaríamos nesse mundo. Nós decidimos que as tecnologias não seriam dividas, e que eles desenvolveriam naturalmente, nós usaríamos magia para facilitar as coisas como transporte com o coração do castelo (Tower Heart = Castle Heart) que esta sumido. Quando nós paramos de planejar os elfos tinha acabado de arrumar a sala do trono. Não muito tempo depois os Lutadores voltaram com os alimentos e disseram que eles viram o coração do castelo sendo usado pelos goblins (desse mundo) para estimular uma plantação de aboboras. Imediatamente eu ordenei eles irem recuperar o coração do castelo e destruir qualquer goblin que tentasse impedi-los. Eu tinha força vital para invocar mais de cem lutadores agora. Com isso eu os invoquei e os mandei criar um perímetro em volta dos castelo, e começar a guarda o castelo. Conforme nosso controle sobre as terras aumentassem eles iriam expandir para acomodar o crescimento. Ônix e Lucila decidiram ficar no castelo depois de explorarem bastante.

Quando os Lutadores voltaram com o coração do castelo eu comecei a examinar o mesmo. Algo que tinha o poder de transportar e praticamente reviver um Overlord se ele estiver morrendo é algo incrível. A magia do coração era bem complexa, mas algo que eu creio que poderia fazer, quando nós colocamos o coração do castelo no lugar próximo a piscina de transportação ele voltou à ativa, e o castelo começou a parecer melhor com a magia correndo agora e os elfos arrumando tudo. Eu decidi que queria informações sobre o que esta acontecendo nesse mundo, mas sem usar a nossa tecnologia, como os servos atuais não são feitos para isso, eu decidi aprender como o primeiro Overlord criou os servos e o coração do castelo e aprender a fazer alguns tipos de servos para mim. Perguntando a orbe onde era a libraria dos Overlord ela me disse que nenhum Overlord pensou em ir lá, sempre tentando conquistar sem entender o que estava fazendo antes. Entrando na libraria eu vejo que ela precisa de uma limpada e um pouco de reforma, mas como os elfos estavam ocupados eu uso minha magia para limpar, e arrumar tudo. Nos próximos dias enquanto os Lutadores iriam caçar forças vitais, alimentos e proteger o castelo e Hermione estava planejando o reino, eu estava estudando como criar servos. O processo é muito simples na verdade, você tem que usar um feitiço usando um tanto de força vital para criar a fabrica dos servos, só que usa bastante poder do usuário, por isso o primeiro Overlord apenas criou quatro tipos de servos. Eu aprendi o feitiço para criar ao fabrica e decidi criar o tipo de servo que eu preciso. Indo ao lugar que as outras fabricas ficam eu comecei o encantamento, pensando no tipo de servo que eu preciso. Uma hora depois a fabrica estava criada, e eu entendi como o Overlord apenas criou quatro mesmo com o tanto de magia que eu tenho, esse feitiço levou o bastante para matar um bruxo comum, ainda bem que eu não sou comum, então estava apenas suado, eu invoquei um servo para ver se eu acertei. O servo que saiu parecia um elfo também que nem os Lutadores, mas em vez da roupa meio militar que os Lutadores usam esse servo usava um tipo de roupa que parecia se juntar ao fundo, como um camaleão. Ele começou a dizer as habilidades do tipo de servo dele. Ele já nascia sabendo algumas artes marciais, ele era bem rápido e tinha a habilidade de camuflar em qualquer ambiente, ele não era muito forte para lutas diretas, ele servia para juntar informações, e matar alvos sem a pessoa saber que ele estava lá, justamente o tipo de servo que eu queria, eu nomeei o tipo dele de Ninja.

Eu invoquei cinquenta ninjas e mandei eles se espalharem e juntarem informação sobre os nossos arredores e voltarem em alguns dias ou se eles tivessem algo importante para relatar. Alguns dias depois os primeiros grupos de Ninjas começaram a aparecer na sala do trono e entregaram os relatórios com as informações, lendo rapidamente os relatórios eu decidi que nós íamos ajudar a vila próxima do castelo que estava sendo aterrorizada por goblins e anexar ela ao reino. Avisando mentalmente Hermione aonde eu iria. Ônix não quis me acompanhar ele disse que ele e Lucila vão ficar no castelo a não ser que seja o caso de uma batalha grande. Eu fui para a piscina de transformação e escolhi o portal mais próximo à vila. Chegando ao portal eu invoquei cem servos, setenta e cinco Lutadores e vinte e cinco Ninjas, e comecei a andar em direção à vila, quando eu cheguei perto dos portões que estavam fechados alguns moradores pensavam que eu era um goblin usando magica para enganar eles, eles me disseram que se eu quisesse provar que eu não era um goblin, que eu fosse mais a frente e liberta-se os escravos dos goblins. Indo a direção indicada não demorou muito achar os escravos. Eu mandei os ninjas atacarem os goblins antes que eles pudessem alertar os outros e a continuar matando o tanto quanto podiam, quando os goblins finalmente notaram a morte dos outros eu mandei os Lutadores lidarem com o resto. Depois de tudo acabado nós libertamos os escravos que estavam bem agradecidos e nos deram um guindaste que pertencia ao Overlord, eles também deram a direção de uma forja no meio da floresta, eu decidi ir atrás da forja depois que eu lidasse com os goblin. Eu mandei alguns lutadores retornarem o guindaste para o castelo para ajudar da reparação e depois se juntarem a mim.

Quando eu voltei para a vila com os aldeões libertos, o pessoal da cidade abril o portão da vila para mim. Conversando com o prefeito da cidade, ele me disse onde tinha uma concentração de goblins, tudo bem que eu já sabia graças aos meus ninjas, ele disse que lá tinha mulheres que os goblins sequestraram para servires as festas deles e que eles tinham todo o alimento da vila, e que sem aquele alimento a vila passaria fome já que a próxima colheita estava longe. Não demorou muito para mim e meus cem servos chegarmos à vila dos goblins, mandando os ninjas na frente para se posicionar em posições estratégicas, eu entrei com os Lutadores e pegamos a atenção de todos os goblins, quando eles se viraram para lutarem com a gente os ninjas atacaram por trás enquanto a gente começou a atacar pela frente, os goblins foram mortos rapidamente. indo mais a frente nós encontramos uma casa enorme que de acordo com a informação dos meus ninjas é onde boa parte dos goblins dormem, vendo um cartaz de uma festa que teria mais tarde, eu e meus servos decidimos matar todos nessa casa e depois aparecer no horário da festa para pegar eles de surpresa quando eles estiverem bêbados. Eu e meus servos entramos na casa e começamos a destruir todos os goblins e tudo que estava no caminho, nós achamos onde um monte deles estavam dormindo e eu tive meus ninjas matarem eles rapidamente. nós achamos alguns aldeões tentando sair com os alimentos da vila, eu mandei alguns servos com eles para levar a comida para a vila em segurança. Depois que estava tudo terminado nós fomos para o local onde a festa já estava acontecendo. Boa parte dos goblins já estavam bêbados, então foi fácil destruir todos eles rapidamente, o chefe deles e o herói que matou o antigo Overlord correu para dentro da cozinha. Nós os seguimos e tivemos que lidar com vários cozinheiros, nós achamos os servos vermelhos e eles ainda estavam na forma antiga já que eles não estava conectados ao castelo. Nós começamos a matar todos os cozinheiros, eles usavam os vermelhos para cozinhar. Matar o antigo herói foi fácil com minha magia, os vermelhos nos levaram para a fabrica deles e eu tive meus Lutadores levarem a fabrica para o portal mais próximo para ir para o castelo. Eu os segui e usei o mesmo portal para o castelo.

Depois que a fabrica foi conectada ao castelo eu decidi ver que tipo de servo eles são agora. Eu invoquei um servo para me explicar as novas habilidades. O servo era que nem os outros lembrando um elfo, as roupas pareciam ser roupa de arqueiros, ele me disse que eles tiveram um aumento de inteligência, eles saiam da fabrica sabendo algumas artes marciais, usar arco e flecha que eles faziam com chamas, escalar rapidamente, eu os nomeei Arqueiros. Vendo que eu tinha os arqueiros eu mandei alguns deles junto com Lutadores irem atrás da forja que estava na floresta enquanto eu ia criar um novo tipo de servo. Como eu já estava onde as fabricas ficam eu apenas comecei o feitiço com o tipo de servo que eu tenho em mente, uma hora depois a fabrica estava feita, e eu percebi que foi mais fácil dessa vez. Eu invoquei o novo tipo de servo para saber se eu acertei, o novo servo como os outros parecem elfos porem com roupas pesadas que parecem proteger o corpo inteiro, ele disse eles nascendo sabendo algumas artes marciais, como forjar itens, extrair metais e outras pedras preciosas de minas, eu os nomeei Ferreiros. Eu invoquei mais Ferreiros e os mandei começar a forjar armaduras para os Lutadores e os Ninjas, armaduras que server a cada tipo, eu também mandei eles irem começar a minar as montanhas em volta e levar alguns Lutadores para ajudarem com o trabalho duro, eu sabia que tinham metais e pedras preciosas nas montanhas próximas graças a um dos ninjas encontrando algumas que estavam soltas.

Eu criei outra fabrica quando notei que precisava de mais ajuda no castelo, quando eu terminei de criar a fabrica eu invoquei um servo para saber as habilidades do tipo dele, ele como os outros parece um elfo, ele usava uma roupa elegante que dava uma aparência estudiosa nele, ele disse que o tipo dele nasce sabendo algumas artes marciais, eles são bons em organizar papeis, livros, e gerenciar as coisas em geral, eles tem a habilidade de influenciar as pessoas em uma negociação com um tipo de hipnotismos que a pessoa nem percebe que foi influenciada, eu os nomeei Administradores. Depois de invocar mais do mesmo eu dei a ordem para eles começarem a organizar a libraria, organizar um escritório para cada parte do reino e ter alguém gerenciando essa parte, por exemplo, tesouraria, segurança, expansão e coisas assim. A segunda ordem foi para ir para a vila que eu salvei e negociar o anexo deles no meu reino, com a habilidade deles tenho certeza que será fácil, minha outra ordem foi para um deles ser meu assistente para me lembrar das coisas que tenho que fazer e executar minhas ideias.

Depois disso eu chamei alguns ninjas e mandei eles escoltarem as vilas vizinhas e verem quantas precisam de ajuda, essas que precisam de ajuda eu ajudaria é claro depois que eu anexar elas ao reio do Overlord. Hermione estava trabalhando com os Administradores cuidando da parte legal do reino. Alguns dias depois os ninjas voltaram com a informação que quinze vilas precisavam de ajuda, eu imediatamente mandei Administradores escoltados por Lutadores e Arqueiros para essas e vilas e fazer com que elas sejam anexadas ao meu reino. Alguns dias depois o meu assistente me avisou que os moradores da vila que eu salvei estão reclamando da floresta que esta crescendo próximo a vila, e que eles aparentemente não conseguem se livrar. Como eu sabia que por ali era a floresta dos elfos dessa área eu decidi ir preparado. Eu me transportei para o portal mais próximo da entrada da floresta, invocando cinquenta Lutadores, vinte e cinco Ninjas e vinte e cinco Arqueiros eu entrei na floresta. Chegando próximo há uns fantasma de elfos, ele nos contou a historia de como o herói dormiu na arvore e aconteceu isso mesmo quando os anões invadiram o herói não acordava e não dava para acordar ele por causa do campo de força criado pelos nódulos nas raízes. Eu e meus servos eliminamos os unicórnios, nós vimos alguns verdes e os seguimos, entrando em uma caverna nós os seguimos até a fabrica deles, eu mandei a fabrica de volta ao castelo para ver o que eles virariam depois. Nós saímos da caverna e começamos a destruir os nódulos para derrubar o campo de força. Quando o campo de força foi derrubado nós começamos a atacar o elfo preso na arvore, quando ele estava quase acordando nós já tínhamos destruído ele, atrás dele tinha uma entrada pela qual os anões invadiram a terra dos elfos, mas eu decidi voltar para o castelo e mandar uns ninjas investigarem depois.

Quando cheguei ao castelo eu fui ver o novo servo, invocando um como de costume, ele como os outros parecia um elfo, porem as roupas eram bem leves e pareciam ser oficiais, ele começou a dizer as habilidades do tipo dele, eles tem um tipo de veneno que eles podem soltar ao toque e matar ou imobilizar um inimigo sem eles saberem horas depois, eles são rápidos, muitos rápidos , eles tem conhecimento em algumas artes marciais, sabem sobre plantas para fazer venenos ou remédios, como cuidar de plantas comuns, cultivar, colher, tem uma afinidade para a natureza, eu os nomeei Herbologistas. Eu invoquei mais do mesmo tipo como de costume. A minha primeira ordem foi para eles montarem uma estufa com ajuda dos elfos domésticos, eram para eles cultivarem plantas raras nessa estuda e experimentar o que fazer com elas, a outra ordem foi para eles começarem a tomar conta de toda a vegetação do reino, eles tinham que tomar conta da plantação, colheita, da paisagens dos jardins e assim em diante. Eles rapidamente começaram a fazer o que eu lhes pedi, é claro que eles iriam antes aos Administradores onde os mesmos indicariam onde fazer tais coisas.

Eu decidi criar mais um tipo de servo que estou precisando agora que meu reino esta crescendo. Depois de criar a fabrica com o que tinha em mente, eu invoquei um servo como de costume para saber mais sobre o tipo dele. Ele como os outros parecia um elfo de Alagaésia usava roupas leves mas resistentes, ele começou a me dizer a habilidades do tipo dele, eles nascem com conhecimento em algumas artes marciais como os outros para pelo menos se proteger, eles tem conhecimento em construção, reparação, criação de materiais, engenharia, arquitetaria, armamento, eles podiam usar uma forma de transfiguração onde eles podiam transformar alguns materiais em outros, eu nomeei eles Alquimistas. Eu invoquei muitos desse tipo e comecei a dar as ordens. A primeira ordem era para eles organizarem com os Administradores lugares para construções de torres de vigilância nas minhas fronteiras. A segunda ordem foi à construção de proteções para todas as minhas vilas e meu castelo. A terceira ordem foi para a construção de vias pavimentadas para o comércio entre as vilas e o castelo. Depois eu mandei eles começarem a ir de vila em vila e ver o que se podia melhorar e desenhar casas, prédios, e tudo para o melhor do povo e ao mesmo tempo deixando os lugares exuberantes.

Os ninjas que eu tinha mandado para espionar os anões voltaram alguns dias depois com o relatório pronto. Eu li o relatório e percebi que essas terras seriam boas para o meu reino e ao mesmo tempo eu ajudaria os elfos restantes que eu tenho certeza que conseguiria fazer com eles ficassem felizes em fazer parte do meu reino. Afinal o rei dos anões, e o outro herói que matou o antigo Overlord fez varias minhas nessas terras e estava usando os elfos como escravos para extrair as riquezas. Eu deixei Hermione encarregada de tudo no castelo enquanto eu fui em direção aos anões, depois que eu tinha planejado o que fazer. Eu e a mesma quantia de servos da ultima vez chegamos ao portal mais próximo à entrada das terras dos anões, eu mandei meus ninjas na frente para cuidar dos guardas nas entradas dessa mina que nós temos que passar para ir para o castelo dos anões. Nós fizemos caminho pela mina eliminando anões que nós encontrávamos e roubando os lotes que achávamos. Nós chegamos à parte onde vários elfos estavam, eu tive meus ninjas matarem os sentinelas que estavam de olho nos elfos, e tive meus arqueiros matarem os anões no chão da plataforma onde a gente estava. Libertando os elfos eu tive alguns dos meus servos escoltarem eles para o meu castelo, onde os Administradores começariam a negociar a entrada deles no reino. Eu continuei em direção ao castelo dos anões. Próximo ao castelo eu comecei a mandar a morte dos anões para que eles não pudessem avisar os outros, agora era a hora de colocar meu plano em ação, nessa parte há varias lesmas acidas, eu vou soltar um bando delas para atacar os anões, essas são as que eles tem presas. Quando eles finalmente conseguirem matar todas, eu vou começar a atacar eles com meus servos e meus poderes. O plano saiu perfeito. Depois que todos os anões estavam mortos, eu comecei a fazer caminho para a sala do trono para enfrentar o rei. Quando eu entrei na sala do trono o rei estava sozinho sentado, tentando se fazer intimidador, eu nem dei chance dele começar a falar e comecei a atacar ele, eu já tinha visto na mente dele que ele estava usando os elfos para minar as riquezas dele e ele estava usando essas riquezas para comprar escravas sexuais de um Guild Comercial. Eu continuei lutando com ele por um pouco depois que eu cansei e executei-o. Eu não sei por que esse goblins e anões ficaram desse jeito depois de terem matado o ultimo Overlord, eu imagino que os anões que sobreviveram a hoje irão fugir para o norte com as mulheres e crianças, já que eles não fizeram nada mal, para se juntar ao goblins que se refugiaram lá, eu vou mandar alguns dos meus servos para lá depois para tomar conta deles, montar um vila para ambas as raças e anexar eles ao reino, se um pouco de poção para fazer que eles aceitem meu governo fossem dados a eles para as coisas ficassem mais fáceis faz parte da vida. Não é minha culpa que eles resistiriam já que eu matei a maioria dos homens de ambas as raças, mas eu pretendo ajudar eles para que eles não queiram começar guerra ou rebelião mais tarde, e além do mais é o certo a se fazer agora que os culpados foram lidados.

Eu decidi que esse seria o meu segundo castelo por isso eu usei meu poder e meu conhecimento que eu ganhei com os livros do primeiro Overlord para criar uma conexão entre esse castelo e o meu outro, e para criar um coração do castelo aqui também. Assim que eu terminei os dois castelos estavam ligados por um portal que sempre esta aberto pela sala do trono, o único jeito dele fechar é se eu quisesse. Eu fui para o meu outro castelo e comecei a mandar meu assistente dar ordem aos Administradores para começar a gerenciar o outro castelo, negociar com as vilas próximas e começar a minar as montanhas. Depois disso eu dei a ordem para alguns dos meus servos irem para o norte para fazerem o que eu queria feito com os anões e goblins restantes. Eu recebi o relatório que os elfos aceitaram ser parte do meu reino, se nós ajudarmos eles a limpar as floresta deles e começar a reconstrução da cidade dos elfos, e conseguir de volta a estatua da deusa deles. Eu recebi outro relatório sobre o fogo de um castelo um pouco longe daqui, pelo jeito que eu vi o lugar foi todo abandonado e as vilas que dependiam do castelo estão sofrendo. Eu comecei a planejar para fazer esse castelo meu e essas vilas serem anexadas no meu reino. Meu reino esta crescendo bem, daqui a pouco será um Império.

Eu me transportei para o portal mais próximo e fui ver o estado que estava o castelo. Com os meus servos e eu, nós rapidamente eliminamos o pessoa da Guild de Ladrões que outro herói faz parte. Eu entrei no castelo e comecei a tomar conta do mesmo. Eu achei uma jovem chamada Rose presa em uma das celas. Ela começou a me dar ordens, uma olhada na mente dela me disse que ela iria tentar ser minha amante para poder subir na vida. Eu rapidamente a ajudei e lancei um feitiço nela para que ela procurasse outra pessoa para usar como escala social. Eu já sou muito bem casado. Ela foi embora mas não antes de me falar sobre a praga que esta acontecendo no reino mais a frente e sobre a um aviso sobre a irmã dela. Depois de terminar de limpar o castelo de todos os ladroes e animais, eu tive esse castelo conectado aos outros dois, e dei as mesmas ordens aos meus Administradores. Eu fui ao reino à frente ver que praga estava ocorrendo. Chegando eu rapidamente descobri o que estava acontecendo, o outro herói que era um cavalheiro estava usando as pessoas para invocar sucubis para saciar ele sexualmente, essas pessoas voltavam como zumbis. Depois do upgrade que os meus servos receberam todos eles conseguiam nadar, mas mesmo assim nós fomos atrás dos azuis primeiro já que eles estavam à vista. No caminho encontramos uma sucubis eu a derrotei e a mandei para o castelo onde ela seria interrogada por Hermione. Nós encontramos os azuis e mandamos a fabrica deles de volta para o castelo principal. Depois disso nós invadimos o castelo pelo esgoto, quando chegamos dentro do castelo nós vimos que as pessoas estavam festejando e tendo orgias aqui dentro enquanto o povo sofria lá fora, com meus servos eu comecei a matar todos que eram culpados de tudo que esta acontecendo e comecei a tomar conta do castelo, quando o cavalheiro herói veio me enfrentar ele não durou dois segundos devido à bebedeira. Depois de tomar conta do castelo eu tive o povo que estava morando em barraca na colina se mudar para o castelo e tomar conta dos negócios dos ricos que foram mortos. Eu conectei esse castelo aos outros e dei a mesma ordem aos Administradores. Não demorara muito para que esses castelos e vilas vizinhas fiquem melhor.

Meu reino expandiu rapidamente desde que eu comecei, por isso eu decidi tirar uns dias de folga e relaxar no meu castelo. Eu ainda tinha que ir atrás das sucubis que tinha fugido e da rainha sucubis que é a única que pode criar mais sucubis e também da Guild dos Ladroes que estavam causando problema para mim ultimamente, e aparentemente eles tinham a estatua que os elfos queriam. Durante a minha estada no castelo principal eu li alguns relatórios que os Administradores me dera. Eram relatórios de como o reino estava indo, ainda bem que eu os criei para ajudar a gerenciar tudo isso. Eu vi que estava tudo bem e que eu tinha expandido meu reino em boa parte desse continente, do espaço eu vi que esse planeta tem três continentes então vai demorar um pouco para que eu conquiste todos eles, e esse planeta é mais ou menos seis vezes maior que a Terra. Depois de alguns dias de descanso eu decidi ir atrás das sucubis já que elas eram mais importantes agora, demônios livres no mundo são perigosos.

Eu achei à rainha escondida junto com as outras sucubis próximo a floresta dos elfos, eu rapidamente eliminei elas e destruí a estatua que servia para invocar demônios desse tipo. Dali eu voltei para o castelo onde fui informado que a negociação com um dos reinos não foi muito bom, quando o rei mandou matar um dos meus Administradores simplesmente por que ele não queria escutar conversa fiada, eu decidi mostrar que eu não era para brincadeira, eu invoquei vários servos que servem para luta e os mandei para esse reino, para destruir tudo e reconstruir do zero, salvar apenas os inocentes. Imediatamente eles foram cumprir minhas ordens, nesse momento meu assistente me lembrou que eu ainda tinha que ver que tipo de servo os azuis viraram. Indo para a fabrica dos antigos azuis, eu invoquei o servo e percebi que ele era exatamente como os outros e com as roupas brancas estilos médicos, ele começou a explicar que eles nascem com conhecimento em artes marciais para se defender apenas, que ele são bem frágeis, porem eles podem ressuscitar outros servos se ainda der tempo sem precisar que eles venham para a fabrica, eles tem o conhecimento de medicina, magia medicinal e eles podem ler a mente das pessoas, eu os nomeei Curandeiros. Imediatamente eu ordenei a construção de hospitais pelo meu reino e mandei os Curandeiros começarem a trabalhar nesses hospitais e tomarem conta do povo do reino. Eu também mandei construir uma ala no castelo onde eles possam experimentar com magia e medicina. Meu reino já era um dos melhores desse mundo. Com a tecnologia desse mundo encanamento interno era luxo que apenas nobres tinham, agora todo meu povo tem graças à runas, eles tem agua quente e muitas outras coisas que seriam consideradas luxuosas antigamente.

Quando eu fui ao deserto lidar com a Guild de Ladroes eu me encontrei com a irmã de Rose ela tentou me seduzir mas falhou miseravelmente, mas como ela era pelo menos honesta no que ela queria eu invoquei um Administrador para ajudar a ela a montar uma rede de prazer por todo meu reino e além, para as garotas servirem de espiãs. Ela montaria spas, clubes, casas de jogos, bares e ficaria encarregada disso juntamente com os meus Administradores, é claro que eu a enfeiticei para que ela nunca pudesse me trair. Depois disso eu continuei minha caminhada para a Guild de Ladroes no deserto, o líder da Guild era outro herói que matou o ultimo Overlord. Nós chegamos na Guild rapidamente graças à magia.

Dali eu e meus servos começamos a destruir todos os culpados e libertar as pessoas que eles tinham sequestrado, nós também recuperamos as coisas roubadas para devolvermos para os verdadeiros donos ser eles merecerem. Depois disso eu enfrentei o líder da Guild que era fixado com a estatua da deusa dos elfos, depois de uma batalha com o líder em que ele foi eliminado, eu recuperei a estatua e as devolvi para os elfos. Por causa do clima eu decidi não expandir meu reinado nessa área do continente. Os elfos cumpriram a parte no trato deles e me aceitaram como o rei deles, eu mandei meus Herbologistas limparem, salvarem e melhorarem as plantas da floresta. Quando eu voltei ao castelo eu recebi as noticias que o reino que tinha matado meu Administrador estava agora sobre o meu controle, eu espero que a mensagem tenha sido entendida pelos outros reinos.

Algumas semanas se passaram e houve um ataque ao meu reino de um feiticeiro liderando o exercito de outros quatro reinos desse continente que não queria se submeter a mim. Invocando milhares de servos eu destruí o exercito dos outros quatro reinos e dei ordem para os meus servos começarem a tomar conta dos reinos e começarmos a proteger o continente, por esse continente agora é meu. O feiticeiro tinha fugido mas eu guardei a assinatura da energia dele, então foi fácil me transportar para o alvo. O confrontando eu descobri que ele era o antigo Overlord que conseguiu possuir o corpo desse feiticeiro, usando um feitiço para exorcizar espíritos malignos eu bani o antigo Overlord desse plano de existência, quando o feiticeiro voltou a si eu comecei a conversar com ele, eu estava lendo a mente dele durante a conversa e ele estava pensando em como me matar para ser o herói do povo e governar no meu lugar, eu descobri que ele é o pai de Rose e Velvet. Decidindo que eu era melhor sem essa dor de cabeça eu extrai da mente dele o conhecimento que ele tinha de magia e depois lancei um feitiço para o coração dele. Eu avisei Velvet que o pai dela estava possuído pelo ultimo Overlord e que ele morreu após eu exorcizar o Overlord do corpo dele. Afinal ela não precisa saber o tipo de pai que ela tinha e nem sabia.

Assim que eu assumi controle do continente eu comecei a colocar proteção sobre proteção em todo o meu reino. Comecei a atualizar todas as vilas e melhorar a situação de vida de todo o meu povo, melhorei a educação, a saúde, a qualidade de vida de todos. Hermione administrava da parte legal enquanto eu assinava os documentos e treinava mais com meus poderes. Alguns meses depois de ter conquistado o continente eu fui avisa que um mensageiro de outro continente estava aqui para me dar uma mensagem. Eu autorizei o mensageiro entrar e recebi a mensagem, eu comecei a gargalhar pela mensagem que ele trouxe. Era de um imperador de outro continente dizendo para entregar meu reino para ele ou ele começaria guerra e nos destruiria, eles se chamavam Império dos Homens e magia era banida nesse império, na verdade eles caçaram tudo que era magico, apenas os elfos permanecem nos santuários das ilhas deles juntos com os sobreviventes mágicos. Eu mandei outra mensagem por esse mensageiro, que se ele tentasse trazer guerra para o meu continente eu destruiria o império dele e construiria um melhor das cinzas, é claro que eu não coloquei que eu já havia planejado fazer isso depois que eu descobri pela minha rede de informação como funciona o outro império, e como eles só se importam com orgias, escravos sexuais, e não com o bem da população do império. Assim que o mensageiro foi embora. Eu dei a ordem para fortificar todas as fronteiras, e coloquei ainda mais proteção no continente, eu apenas não coloquei o Fidelus porque eu quero que ele de o primeiro tiro para que eu tenha uma desculpa para atacar, mas não é por isso que eu vou ter meu povo morrendo de um ataque surpresa.

Alguns meses depois o primeiro ataque veio com vários navios tentando atracar em um porto do meu reino. Antes que eles chegassem muito perto vários dos meus arqueiros que estão em vários pontos do reino começaram a lançar flechas de chamas nos navios. Eles foram destruídos rapidamente, mas isso me deu a desculpa para começar a invadir o outro continente, sem que as pessoas pensem que eu sou um Overlord mal. Eu comecei a colocar meu plano em ação. Alguns servos meus se infiltraram no outro continente há algum tempo atrás quando eu dei a ordem, eles foram para pegar informações sobre as cidades, e dessas cidades eu escolheria uma onde eu construiria minha base nesse continente. Eu escolhi a cidade de Noderberg, ela é bem afastada do império porem próxima ao porto. E o governador Boris que esta tomando conta daquela cidade será fácil de derrotar. Nessa cidade eu começaria minha conquista do Império dos Homens. Com minha ordem eles começaram a eliminar toda a milícia da cidade e conquista-la. Quando eu cheguei eu apenas extrai o que eu queria da mente de Boris e dei ele aos aldeões que queriam se vingar do tratamento dele nessa cidade. Depois que o povo da cidade matou Boris, eu dei um discurso de como eu iria melhor a cidade e como eu estava aqui por que o Imperador atacou meu reino. O que eles não sabiam é que eu estava lançando magia em todos eles para fazer eles mais relaxados e para fazer que minha posse da cidade seja uma sem derramamento de sangue. O povo aceitou rapidamente o meu governo. Com isso eu mandei meus servos começarem a melhor a cidade, e proteger a nossa base melhor.

Depois de algumas semanas em que a cidade estava bem melhor, e que vários dos meus ninjas voltaram depois de escoltarem as terras do império, eu decidi fazer meu movimento. Com alguns dos meus servos eu comecei a conquistar as cidades mais próximas para ter uma base mais forte. Depois de conquistar essas cidades eu tive elas transformadas ao estilo do meu reino. Quando um dos meus ninjas voltou com a informação de um lugar onde os elfos estão escondidos nessa parte, eu fui investigar com alguns servos. Não demorou muito para achar a entrada por uma caverna. Entrando no santuário dos elfos eu tentei conversar com eles, mas aparentemente eles falavam que eu era do mal e que eu machucava as coisas fofas da natureza, não entendo nada daquilo eu estava para tentar conversar com um mais são quando um deles me atacou. Eu levei isso como um ataque ao meu reino e decidi matar esse elfos que são meio loucos. Quando eu achei uma estatua da deusa desses elfos que estava com algo parecendo o coração do castelo no topo. Eu a peguei para mim. A rainha dos elfos apareceu como um espectro e disse que eu iria me arrepender de pegar essa estatua. Os elfos me atacam e ainda acham ruim quando eu ataco de volta.

Voltando a minha base em Noderberg eu comecei a ler os últimos relatórios, que alguns dos aldeões disseram que há um navio no porto com um mapa para o lugar sagrado dos elfos, o verdadeiro Santuário onde é composto por varias ilhas. Decidindo que eu iria para lá para ver se os elfos eram meus inimigos ou não eu deixei a cidade com certas instruções em caso de ataque. Mas é claro que não usei o navio que havia no porto, eu mandei construir um do zero melhor que o modelo que estava ali, a única coisa que eu peguei desse navio foram os mapas, eu poderia ter tudo isso rapidamente pedindo a Lili que esta em orbita, mas eu gosto de fazer às coisas a moda antiga. Tudo bem que quando nós decidimos que aqui seria nosso universo base, eu tive Lili voltar no tempo uns 2 anos e transformar outro planeta em um local habitável, com varias tecnologias de ultima geração. Se precisássemos de algo que necessitaria de tecnologia nós poderíamos ir para esse planeta. Esse planeta era apenas meu e da Hermione, e de nossa futura família, ele esta escondido pelo Fidelus com ambos como fiel do segredo. Depois que o navio estava completo nós navegamos em direção do santuário, quando chegamos próximos à ilha algumas aranhas gigantes tentaram afundar o navio mas foram mortas rapidamente pelas proteções do navio. Quando atracamos em uma ilha que vimos pedaço de um navio que naufragou, eu e meu servos começamos a explorar a ilha. Foi nessa ilha que achamos alguns elfos, e eles estavam controlando as aranhas através da rainha aranha. Eu fui ao templo onde as aranhas estavam e matei a rainha. Depois disso as aranhas começaram a me obedecer. Eu achei uma construção do Império no meio da ilha, aparentemente eles executavam usuários mágicos aqui. Depois de sair dessa ilha nós continuamos em direção ao santuário dos elfos.

Quando chegamos próximo à ilha, eu usei minha super visão para olhar essa ilha, o que eu achei me surpreendeu aparentemente o Império já chegou aqui, por que eu via varias pessoas importantes do império tendo orgias nas praias, comendo e bebendo sendo servidos por escravos. Não demorou muito para eu atracar meu navio nessa ilha e tomar conta desse lugar de férias do império. Não muito tempo depois eu achei o santuário, onde varias criaturas magicas, e coisas magicas ainda residem. Os elfos começaram a me atacar e eu continue a destruir eles. Quando veio a hora de lutar contra a rainha dos elfos ela começou a falar como eu era mal, que queria destruir a natureza e toda essa bobagem. Quando eu expliquei a ela o que aconteceu na verdade no primeiro encontro e como meu reino funciona ela ficou pensativa, ela disse que conseguia ver que eu não estava mentindo, isso significa que alguém mentiu para ela, não demorou muito para achar o tal elfo que contou que eu era mal para rainha, quando nós fomos confrontar ele, ele se transportou com uma nuvem de fumaça. Depois que o caso estava todo resolvido eu comecei a negociar com a rainha.

Eu mandei meus Curandeiros, salvar tantos elfos quanto eles conseguiam dos que eu acabei de matar. Nós negociamos que eu protegeria os elfos e eles seriam anexado no meu reino, eles seriam que nem os elfos do meu continente. A rainha ainda governaria os elfos, mas ela responderia a mim a partir de agora. Assim que ela concordou ela me levou ao palácio dos elfos, onde eu conectei ele aos meus castelos. Depois de conectado eu dei a ordem para os meus Administradores começarem a organizar os elfos no meu reino. Eu comecei a colocar proteções em todas as ilhas élficas. Eu ensinei eles a como usarem magia para viver como os elfos de Alagaésia, sem machucar a natureza. Meus servos começaram a proteger as fronteiras e algumas dessas ilhas que estavam desertas foram transformadas para servirem de um resort para o meu reino, algumas era livres para o meu povo, porem não tinha luxuria nenhuma, as que faziam parte do resort era cuidadas por elfos-domésticos. Dali eu voltei à cidade de Noderberg onde era o continente do império. Quando eu cheguei eu fui relatado que varias cidades e vilas estavam sobre o meu controle, elas já tinham sido atualizadas para o padrão do reino.

Depois disso eu decidi que era hora de terminar o que eu comecei, com isso eu e meus servos começamos a ir de cidade em cidade, e começar a conquistar todas que era do império, não demorou muito tempo até que a única cidade não conquistada foi a capital. Entrando na capital foi para encontrar a concentração do exercito. O império abominavam magia, mas eles com certeza usavam. Nós começamos a destruir todos os nossos inimigos, quando chegou a hora de eu enfrentar o Imperador Polaris, eu tive uma grande surpresa em saber que na verdade ele era aquele elfo que fugiu e mentiu para rainha. Ele aparentemente queria virar um deus, e por isso estava usando o império para coletar toda a magia para ele. Quando ele tentou ele se transformou em um monstro gosmento. Eu comecei a lutar contra o monstro até que ele vomitou o elfo, depois de matar ele, eu me virei para o monstro que era na verdade uma alta concentração de magia, vendo como ele era perigoso para as pessoas e não era ciente, eu absorvi ele em mim para depois dividir a energia com Hermione. Eu já era poderoso, depois de absorver esse tanto de magia eu fiquei ainda mais.

Depois disso eu fui ao castelo da capital onde eu conectei aos meus outros castelos. Eu dei a mesma ordem de costume, porem agora eu mudei um pouco as coisas eu mudei o meu símbolo para um dragão e uma fênix segurando uma espada e uma varinha nas garras deles, e mudei o nome do reino do Overlord para o Império Fênix Draconiano, em homenagem as formas animagas da minha esposa e eu, e dos nossos dragões. depois que isso estava mudado, eu comecei a ajudar na reconstrução do novo Império. Quando a reconstrução e tinha lidado com os maus elementos do Império que faltava. Eu decidi dar uma olhada no terceiro e ultimo continente para saber se eu iria conquistar ou não, afinal eu não vou atacar se o governo for bom. O que descobri me deixou doente, o continente todo esta sob um governador apenas, o continente é rico em recursos naturais. Nesse continente mulheres não tem direito, elas apenas servem para carregar filho, o que eu queria dizer é que se uma mulher tiver no meio da rua e um homem tiver com vontade dela, ele simplesmente estrupa no meio da rua e ninguém fala nada, e se ela engravidar ela tem que ter e criar a criança, se a criança que nascer for menina ela é levada para um lugar estilo campo dos nazistas onde ela será condicionada a servir os homens e não reclamar e nem achar nada errado. Quando eu falei isso para Hermione ela disse que queria isso terminado imediatamente, e na verdade ela falou para matar a maioria dos homens de lá, afinal eles fazem então eles são culpados, os que acham errado e não fazem nada eu vou dar uma chance para esses. Navegando para o continente já que ainda não tinha nenhum portal lá, não demorou muito tempo para eu chegar no continente. Em vez de fazer como eu fiz nos outros dois continentes levando tempo e conquistando de pouco em pouco. Eu estava muito nervoso para esperar.

Invocando centenas de servos, eu comecei a ir em avanço da capital conquistando todas as cidades que estava no meu caminho. Ao mesmo tempo eu invocava mais servos para começarem a transformar as cidades e ir conquistar as outras cidades. Quando eu cheguei na capital o governador estava no meio de um discurso, para uma plateia apenas de homens, enquanto mulheres estavam servindo os mesmos. O discurso era como os homens serviam para dominar as mulheres, como eles eram o sexo escolhido, e como ele conquistaria ao outras terras para ensinar o jeito dos escolhidos para os outros. Eu nem perdi tempo em conversar e mandei meus servos começarem a destruir esse governo, o governador não durou muito para mim já que ele era um gorducho que não fazia nada e dependia de mulheres para fazer tudo para ele, os outros homens estavam em situação parecidas.

Depois que eu recebi a noticia que meus outros servos tinham conseguido todas as cidades do continente, eu mandei destruir todos os prédios e casas dessas cidades e construir tudo do zero, já que as estruturas era cheias de imagens de homens dominando mulheres e coisas assim. Não demorou mais que algumas semanas para meus servos e elfos-domésticos terminar a construção dos novos prédios e casas. O castelo eu mesmo construí com magia moldando a imagem que eu queria, e transfigurando ou conjurando o resto. Depois de pronto eu o conectei com os outros castelos. Dando às ordens de costume para os meus Administradores eu fui ao castelo principal criar dois novos tipos de servos.

Depois de ter criada ambas às fabricas ao mesmo tempo, eu quase não senti nada graças a tanta energia que tem agora dentro de mim, mesmo depois de ter dividido minha esposa, a energia parece que dobrou. Eu invoquei um de cada fabrica, ambos tinham a mesma aparência dos outros a roupa do primeiro era parecendo com a dos Curandeiros mas mais bagunçada, ele começou a falar que o tipo dele nascia com conhecimento básico de ciência, eles tinham afinidade para tecnologia e natureza, eles sabiam algumas artes marciais para defesa, e eles era super inteligentes, eu os nomeei Cientistas, eu foi para isso mesmo que eu os criei, eu tenho no banco de dados dos Alteran informações sobre os Nox uma raça que tinha tecnologia apenas orgânica, que não machucava a natureza e elas eram incríveis, eles só não tinham muito em armamento já que os Nox são uma raça pacifica, o banco de dados apenas tinha a menção das tecnologias, mas não a informação de como construir e usar esse tipo de tecnologia. Por isso eu decidi criar um tipo de servo super inteligente para que eles estudem como criar e usar tecnologia orgânica. O segundo servo tinha umas roupas mais chamativas, ele começou a dizer as habilidades do tipo dele, eles nascem sabendo algumas artes marciais para defesa, eles tinham a habilidade de criar ilusões, eles já tinham conhecimento em artes, musicas, teatro, cinema, poesia, atuação ou seja tudo que seja ligado ao lazer e ao entretenimento. Para isso que eu os criei, eu vou criar uma rede de televisão usando espelhos de duas vias, que na verdade serão vários espelhos ligados a uma rede que transmitira o que eu quero. Esses servos servirão como apresentadores, atores, jornalistas e tudo mais. Eles podem usar ilusões para parecerem como outras pessoas, e ao mesmo tempo eles iriam para vários estabelecimentos se apresentar para o publico, eu chamei eles Artistas.

Alguns meses depois o Império estava completamente estabelecido e estabilizado. Hermione e eu decidimos ter o nosso primeiro filho em comemoração, enquanto ela estava gravida nós começamos a diagnosticar tudo que estava acontecendo com o bebe, já que nós não sabíamos como ele seria, nós descobrimos que era um menino. Ônix e Lucila também começaram a procriar, eles decidiram que esse mundo seria um bom mundo para o começo de uma raça de dragões. quando nosso filho nasceu nós o nomeamos James Emrys Potter em homenagem ao meu pai e a Merlin que era um antepassado meu. Nós o diagnosticamos e vimos que ele tinha nossa invulnerabilidade, mas apenas isso e magia. Aparentemente nossos filhos não teriam nossos outros poderes, a não ser os de mutante que nós daremos a eles. Ele ira crescer no ritmo natural. Hermione decidiu que ela não vai mais viajar pelo multiverso e sim ficar aqui para cuidar do nosso filho e do Império. A partir de agora eu iria viajar sozinho já que Ônix decidiu ficar com Lucila, ele sabe que eu não preciso dele para me proteger, pelo menos eu ainda terei Lili, na verdade uma Lili ficara aqui, toda a nave foi copiada para manter uma aqui e outra que ira comigo, sem contar as outras naves no nosso planeta sobre Fidelus. Então uma copia da AI ficaria aqui com Hermione e outra iria comigo, e eu deixaria uma copia de mim mesmo na forma de um androide com todas as minhas memorias e algumas habilidades escravo a minha vontade de Hermione aqui para ajudar a ela. Tudo bem que com a habilidade para viajar no tempo eu poderia sair agora ficar alguns anos fora e voltar em alguns segundos. Eu vou ficar alguns anos aqui antes de viajar.

Alguns anos se passaram desde o nascimento de James, Hermione e eu decidimos ter ele apenas por agora e pensar em mais filhos depois afinal nós temos a eternidade para isso. James esta com oito anos agora e eu decidi que esta na hora de eu voltar a viajar. Foi muito bom essas férias com minha família que eu tive, mas eu gosto de aventura e não vejo a hora de encontrar a próxima. Hermione consegue se comunicar comigo através do multiverso graças a nossa conexão, então se algo acontecer eu posso estar aqui em um instante. Com isso eu me despedi da minha família, dos dragões e partir. Para eles será pouco tempo que se passou. Eu decidi que em vez de voltar no tempo no exato momento que eu partir eu vou voltar alguns meses depois, a não ser que seja preciso em caso de emergência, minha copia androide podia ser possuída para mim de qualquer lugar do multiverso e todas as informações voltavam para mim via nanites, então Hermione seria bem cuidada pela minha copia quando eu possuir o androide.


	10. Harry Potter - Naruto

Observação: Eu não sou dono de Harry Potter ou Naruto.

Capitulo 10: Universo Naruto.

Quando eu cheguei ao novo universo, eu percebi que o planeta como o do meu Império é maior que a Terra. meus sensores conseguiram detectar um tipo de energia no planeta que eu nunca vi antes. Eu transportei próximo a um vila e comecei a ler a mente das pessoas enquanto eu estava invisível e intangível para ter mais informações sobre esse planeta, já que eles não tem muito em tecnologia. Eu descobri que eles falam uma língua similar ao japonês, eu rapidamente aprendi com minha oclumência, o pessoal dessa vila são conhecidos como civis e aparentemente eles contratam ninjas para fazerem vários tipo de serviços, um desses ninjas estava em um bar por isso eu foquei minha concentração nele para ter mais informações, eu descobri sobre chakra, ninjutsus, genjutsus, fuinjutsus, taijutsus, vilas ninjas, esse ninja era de uma pequena vila ninja.

Decidindo que eu tinha informação o suficiente eu usei o meu controle na força para dar uma olhada no futuro e ver com quem ou onde minha aventura estará. Eu vi um garoto loiro com os olhos azuis e três riscos em cada bochecha, eu vi que ele seria a pessoa que eu iria ajudar nesse universo. Eu consegui a localização dele pela visão, eu vi o símbolo da Vila da Folha no pais do Fogo. Eu rapidamente me transportei para o local mais próximo que o ninja sabia onde era, já que ele nunca entrou na vila. Depois de ter chegado alguns quilômetros próximo à vila, eu voei em direção à vila das folhas. Quando eu cheguei nos enormes portões com o símbolo da folha eu sabia que eu tinha chegado ao lugar certo, passando direto pelo portão eu comecei a procurar o garoto da minha visão já que eu não sabia mais nada dele. Eu fiquei surpreso em encontrar um garoto de cinco anos no parque sozinho, eu li na mente dos outros da vila que eles não queriam chegar perto desse garoto eu não procurei fundo o porquê mas acho que isso é algo que eu farei.

Eu decidi me transformar na mesma idade dele, fazer amizade com ele. Quando ele me viu ele estava surpreso que alguém queria falar com ele. Nós começamos a brincar e conversar, eu vi pelo jeito da conversa dele que ninguém nunca ensinou nada para ele, por isso ele fala meio errado e não conseguia ler. Quando estava quase na hora dele ir para o apartamento que ele aparentemente mora sozinho, eu o segui até lá, depois que ele entrou no apartamento para dormir eu decidi que eu iria ajudar o carinha, mas primeiro saber o porquê ele é odiado pela população. Não demorou muito para eu descobrir sobre a raposa de nove caudas e como ela foi selada nele pelo quarto Hokage. Eu usei minha magia para comprar o prédio que ele mora, eu usei mais magia para fazer minhas identificações que eu sou um órfão de Konoha e que alguém me doou esse prédio. Algumas memorias foram implantadas nas pessoas do orfanato para elas confirmarem a historia. Eu me dei o nome de Mahora Harri já que eles não conseguiriam falar meu nome direito, Maho significa magia por isso eu achei que o nome seria o certo para mim. Depois disso voltei a minha forma de criança e fui para o apartamento complexo que eu era dono. Quando eu reparei bem no estado do prédio eu decidi que a primeira coisa que eu faria seria reformar esse lugar, já que apenas eu e Naruto iremos morar aqui, ninguém quer morar perto da criança demônio.

Entrando em um dos apartamentos eu decidi deixar mais ou menos para que ninguém repare que ele foi arrumado do nada. Eu também tinha comprado na minha forma mais velha um terreno grande atrás do monumento dos Hokages, eu pretendia fazer um campo de treinamento particular lá em cima. E fazer uma casa grande para poder coisas para usar no treino meu e de Naruto já que eu decidi entrar na academia com ele quando ele fizer sete anos, é claro que nesses dois anos eu ensinarei a ele varias coisas. eu já tinha mandado alguns dos meus servos que eu posso invocar de qualquer lugar no multiverso começar a construção e demorar o tempo normal que as outras pessoas levariam, eles também tinham uma ilusão para fazer eles parecerem humanos. Eu fiquei planejando o que fazer até o sol nascer, já que eu não preciso dormir mais, só durmo quando tenho vontade. Quando eu sai do apartamento na mesma hora que Naruto, ele me viu e ficou todo feliz que o primeiro amigo dele era também o vizinho dele. Ele falou que ia sair para comer com o Hokage me chamou para ir junto ao restaurante de ramen.

Chegando ao restaurante eu percebi que o Hokage estava surpreso que o Naruto tinha trazido alguém, ele começou a falar comigo como ele falaria com uma criança de cinco anos, eu falei para ele que eu morava em um orfanato até que um homem me deu um apartamento complexo que eu soube hoje que era onde o Naruto morava. É claro que ao mesmo tempo eu estava lendo a mente dele para saber o que ele pensava de Naruto, o que eu descobri me deixou irritado. Aparentemente ele disse a todos que a Kyubi estava em Naruto para fazer com que a vila toda odiasse o garoto, e quando ele fosse socorrer e dar atenção a Naruto, Naruto seria fiel a ele, seria a perfeita arma que faria tudo que ele quisesse e fortaleceria Konoha, ele fingia ser um avô para o Naruto mas na verdade ele era a fonte para a maioria dos problemas do garoto. Eu não deixei minha emoção mostrar no meu rosto, mas por dentro eu já estava planejando o que fazer para ajudar Naruto. Quando eu notei os pensamentos que ele tentaria me afastar de Naruto eu comecei a mudar o pensamento dele um pouco, eu não podia fazer uma mudança completa se não ele perceberia e as outras pessoas próximas a ele, mas influenciar decisões colocando ideias direto na cabeça dele é fácil de fazer, eu coloquei uma ideia na cabeça dele que ele faria com que a vila me odiasse por ser amigo do demônio, e que ele faria a mesma coisa que ele fez com Naruto, parecer ser o único disposto a me ajudar, e ele teria duas armas fieis ele.

Depois que nós fomos embora eu decidi começar a aprender sobre chakra algumas das coisas que eu vi na mente do Hokage me deu uma ideia para ajudar Naruto e eu treinarmos sem ninguém saber. Eu demorei alguns dias para aprender a moldar chakra, depois disso eu comecei a treinar a controlar que nem eu vi os instrutores ensinarem genins, depois que eu aprendi a controlar em um nível razoável, que dava para o que eu queria fazer, eu fui à biblioteca do Hokage atrás do que eu vi na mente do velhote. Minhas reservas de chakra são massivas, já que chakra é a junção de energia espiritual e energia física.

Eu treino bastante meu corpo, e tenho bastante conhecimento, por isso meu chakra é imenso, mas eu já tinha bastante controle graças ao meus treinos para controlar as outras energias. Quando eu entrei na biblioteca do Hokage eu fui direto ao Pergaminho de Técnicas Proibidas, por que diacho um pergaminho desses nem o nome escrito eu não entendo. Desenrolando o pergaminho, lendo e memorizando graças a minha oclumência, eu comecei a fazer varias copias dos outros pergaminhos e livros dessa biblioteca, eu tinha coloca esse cômodo em um campo temporal, para que eu tivesse tempo de fazer tudo isso. Depois de tudo copiado eu fui para a casa que estava quase construída, bem pelo menos a parte visível, a base subterrânea estava pronta faz é tempo. Eu guardei os pergaminhos lá e comecei a treinar com a técnica que eu queria aprender e usar em Naruto. A técnica era um clone de sangue, esse tipo de clone é parecido com o clone das sombras onde o usuário recebe toda a informação depois que o clone é desfeito, porem diferente do clone das sombras o clone de sangue apenas é destruído se ele receber um dano mortal ou se o original desejar, e a pessoa que conseguir treinar com ele também ganha o beneficio físico em vez de apenas chakra controle e conhecimento de jutsus, ou seja se um clone desse tipo fizer vários exercícios físicos e começar a ficar mais forte fisicamente, quando ele se desfazer tudo que o clone conseguiu vai para você, já o clone das sombras apenas ajuda com a parte mental, ou seja controle de chakra e ajuda para aprender jutsus mais rápidos, ou ler livros rapidamente.

O que eu pretendia fazer era criar um clone de sangue meu e do Naruto para morarem naquele apartamento, esses clones iriam para a academia e tudo o mais, enquanto a gente ficava nessa base minha que vai ser colocada sob o Fidelus treinando, é claro que eu terei que dizer a verdade a Naruto mas isso é fácil, esses clones também iria para se infiltrar com a classe dos herdeiros dos clãs e tentar conseguir alguns para o nosso lado, e ao mesmo tempo conseguir informações das pessoas quando eles visitarem o Hokage. Quando seria a idade para a gente se formar da academia daqui a sete anos quando tivermos doze, nós sairíamos do treino e viraríamos genins no lugar dos nossos clones e começaríamos a planejar a fugir da vila e fazer uma nossa, pelo menos esse era o meu plano, espero que Naruto concorde. Depois de ter aprendi a técnica em um nível que eu estava confortável eu fui colocar meu plano em ação. Eu chamei o Naruto para ir comigo e ele veio já que eu era o primeiro amigo dele, quando os ANBU que sempre estão seguindo ele, vieram junto eu lancei um feitiço para confundir eles e levei Naruto até a minha casa. Chegando lá eu rapidamente disse o segredo do lugar para ele poder ver minha casa, quando entramos na casa que estava pronta, agora que ninguém mais podia ver ela os meus servos podiam fazer na velocidade normal para eles, eu comecei a explicar do jeito que uma criança iria entender. Eu fiquei surpreso em descobrir que Naruto era um gênio, que tinha deduzido boa parte do que eu disse a ele, mas ele decidiu atuar a parte dele já que ele não tinha ninguém para a ajudar a ele, eu não sabia isso por que não entrei na mente dele. Depois disso eu contei a plano que eu tinha bolado para ele. Junto nós montamos o plano certinho e eu ajudei ele a fazer um clone de sangue depois que eu fiz o meu. Nós mandamos ambos os clones para o apartamento, e nós falamos que nós desfaríamos eles uma vez por ano, para receber a informação e eles tiverem habilidades que nós treinamos no próximo ano.

Nós tínhamos mandado os clones irem normalmente na academia, nem serem os melhores nem os piores e sim ficar na média normal de nota da classe. A gente já estava vendo para cairmos no mesmo time, mesmo assim eu daria uma magica ajuda para ter certeza. nós tínhamos mudando o plano original um pouco mas eu creio que vai dar tudo certo. um ano depois que a gente começou a treinar nós descríamos o nossos clones. Foi interessante saber o que eles descobriram. Como a gente apenas estava nessa área debaixo do Fidelus nós não exploramos os arredores. O meu clone tinha descoberto o endereço da mansão do quarto Hokage, ela era próximo a nossa casa debaixo de vários genjutsus criado pelos selos do quarto Hokage, de acordo com a informação apenas uma pessoa com o sangue do quarto conseguiria achar a casa. Como eu e Naruto sabíamos que ele era o filho do quarto, afinal loiro de olhos azuis o pessoal da vila tem que ser cego para não perceber a semelhança.

Depois de receber todas as informações, nós criamos mais dois clones e mandamos eles de volta para a vila. Eu contei ao Naruto o que meu clone achou e nós decidimos procurar pela casa do quarto amanha, eu tenho quase certeza que esses genjutsus não funcionarão em mim. Naruto agora tinha seis anos, nesse ano nós treinamos em todas as áreas ninjas, eu e Naruto estávamos especialmente fascinados com selos. Nós usamos clones de sangue para fazer o treino rapidamente, vários clones da sombra liam livros, pergaminhos, outros faziam o que tinham, mesmo assim nós imaginamos que nós levaríamos mais uns dois anos para aprender tudo, nesse tempo eu também comecei a ensinar varias coisas a ele. Ele é um gênio então ele aprende tudo rapidamente. eu ensinei o básico de tecnologia, ciência, e vários tipos de trabalhos que eu aprendi, forja, cozinha, jardinagem, pintura. Eu ensinei tudo a ele: artes, politicas, historia e tudo mais. Porque além de forte ele tem que saber se portar quando ele for um Kage já que esse é o sonho dele ser o melhor e mais forte Kage do mundo. Depois que nós terminássemos de aprender tudo nos próximos dois anos eu começarei um projeto com ele que eu deixei em guarda até a gente acabar. Nós também decidimos esperar até esse treino acabar para a gente conversar com a Kyubi.

No dia seguinte nós deixamos nossos clones treinando e fomos em direção à casa do pai do Naruto. Como eu imaginei o genjutsu não funcionou em mim. Naruto cortou o dedo dele para passar sangue no selo do portão que a gente reconheceu como um selo de sangue. O portão se abriu para a gente entrar. Nós vimos que o jardim estava todo bagunçado, é isso que da sem ninguém para cuidar por seis anos. Quando nós entramos na mansão nós vimos que tudo dentro estava em boa condição, como se alguém tivesse limpado ontem, a gente conseguiu adivinhar que havia selos pela casa para manter em stasis quando os pais dele foram mortos. Nós exploramos toda a casa e achamos varias coisas dos pais deles. Eu comecei a colocar essa casa e a área em volta sobre um Fidelus para que a gente pudesse anexar essa área a nossa outra de treinamento. Nós também descobrimos uma biblioteca que tinha que ser aberta por varias trancas reconhecendo sangue. A biblioteca era enorme por dentro, mais que parecia por fora. Eu imagino que seja algum tipo de selo para expandir o interior, já que o selo comumente usado para guardar itens é na verdade uma dimensão de bolso, então um selo para expandir o interior não é tão incrível. Naruto decidiu deixar as coisas da biblioteca e me pediu para copiar apenas, eu copiei todos os livros e pergaminhos para a gente treinar com eles.

Depois desse dia nosso treino continuou com mais fervor que antes, agora que Naruto tinha coisas dos pais deles ele estava ainda mais focado em se tornar o melhor Kage do mundo. Nós treinamos e aprendemos tudo que tinha em todos os pergaminhos e livros em dois anos como nós tínhamos previsto. Faltavam quatro anos para os clones se formarem da academia por isso eu resolvi começar meu projeto, mas apenas depois de conversarmos com a Kyubi. Falando em clones nós recebemos informações interessantes nesses dois anos quando a gente destruiu os clones. O clone do Naruto descobriu a queda que a garota Hinata tinha nele, ele começou a ajudar Hinata sem que ninguém soubesse, inclusive ele estava pensando em trazer ela para a gente, para ela poder participar do treino. Eu e Naruto decidimos chamar ela para treinar conosco depois que terminássemos essa fase do treino, então nós convidaremos ela semana que vem, ela será enfeitiçada para que ela não possa nos trair e não poder falar sobre isso a ninguém se ela aceitar nossa oferta, e se ela rejeitar eu irei apagar as memorias dela. Nós também descobrimos sobre o massacre dos Uchiha. E como o ultimo Uchiha fiel da vila é tratado como um príncipe, Uchiha Sasuke não passa de um moleque mimando que provavelmente ira trair essa vila se ele pensar que pode conseguir poder em outro lugar, ele não gosta de trabalhar duro pelas coisas e sim ser dado na mão tudo o que ele quer.

Nós decidimos falar com a Kyubi hoje, por isso eu e Naruto estamos sentados no jardim em posição de meditação. Eu irei entrar na mente dele e seguia a conexão até a Kyubi, ele me mostrara o caminho já que eu ensinei oclumência para ele nesses anos ele sabe a mente dele como ninguém, o único lugar que ele não visitou foi à jaula da Kyubi mas ele sabe onde é. Quando nós nos aproximamos do portão que levava a jaula da Kyubi nós nos preparamos para a conversação que acontecerá, nós abrimos o portão e entramos na câmara da Kyubi. Depois que a gente acordou a Kyubi e conseguimos retirar o genjutsu que nós sentimos dela nós começamos a conversar com a besta de nove caudas. Kyubi que falou que o nome era na verdade Kurama, começou a falar sobre a criação dos Bijus, sobre o Rikudou Sennin, Juubi, Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki. Ele falou sobre como Konoha traiu os Uzumaki, não oferecendo ajuda quando três vilas se juntaram e foram destruir Uzu. Ele falou que os Uchihas receberam os olhos do Sennin que se multaram no Sharingan, e os Senjus receberam o corpo do Sennin e a habilidade para combinar chakra de varias afinidades. E ele falou como os Uzumaki na verdade são descendentes de um terceiro filho do Sennin que os outros dois não sabiam, e que esse filho tinha herdado ambos os olhos e o corpo do Sennin, mas tinha que chegar a certas condições para ativar essa linhagem sanguínea avançada. Ele falou que o Naruto era o terceiro container dele, como Uzumaki Mito veio de Uzu para Konoha casar com o Hokage para firmar a aliança entre as vilas. Que quando Madara tinha invocado ele para a luta e controlado ele com o Mangekyou Sharingan, Mito que era uma mestre em selos, selou ele nela, e depois veio mais uma garota de Uzu quando Mito estava ficando velha para passar ele para ela o nome dessa garota era Uzumaki Kushina, e como ele foi libertado na noite que ela estava tendo um filho, já que nessa noite o selo fica mais fraco em container femininos, e como um mascarado apareceu e sequestrou o bebe e usou como isca para fazer com que o pai saísse de perto de Kushina, depois disso o mascarado arrancou Kurama de dentro da Kushina e hipnotizou Kurama para atacar Konoha, foi ai que o quarto usou o filho dele para selar Kurama dando a própria vida para o shinigami, e foi assim que Uzumaki Naruto filho de Uzumaki Kushina e Namikaze Minato virou o terceiro container de Kurama. Depois disso eu deixei o Naruto sozinho para pensar um pouco e comecei a conversar com Kurama sozinho. Perguntei coisas que ele saberia me dizer e como ativar a linhagem sanguínea avançada em Naruto. Ele me disse que a condição era que o Uzumaki recebesse a benção de um Biju ou que ele tenha aguentado muito sofrimento. Poucos Uzumakis conseguiram passar por essas condições, e todos foram pela segunda opção.

Depois de um tempo Naruto volto para a conversa com a ideia de treino agora que estava tudo resolvido, Kurama flou que ia treinar Naruto em usar o poder dele. Ele falou que quando corpo do Naruto chegasse há uns dez anos ele iria liberar o poder do Sennin. Eu falei para eles sobre o meu projeto, e eles concordaram que era uma boa ideia. O meu projeto era para conseguir injetar linhagens sanguíneas avançadas (bloodline) em outros. eu pretendia absorver por mim mesmo varias bloodline desse mundo com a ajuda do vírus de Mercer. Com isso Naruto abriu uma conexão com Kurama para que ele pudesse ajudar a gente, eu pretendia libertar ele daqui alguns anos se tudo corresse bem. Na próxima semana enquanto eu estava coletando sangue de varias pessoas com bloodline do hospital de Konoha, Naruto estava à procura de Hinata para convidar ela para o nosso treino. Ele conseguiu a convencer a se encontrar com ele mais tarde sem ela desmaiar. Depois que ela chegou nós explicamos a situação a ela e ela aceitou depois que fizemos um clone de sangue dela, o byakugan não conseguiria ver a diferença. Nesse tempo eu também tenho visitado meu império enquanto Naruto estava dormindo, eu ficava alguns meses no meu império e quando eu voltava ele estava para acordar, viagem temporal é incrível assim mesmo, eu também aprendi muito mais que ele nesse tempo já que eu não preciso dormir e mesmo com a Kyubi eu tenho mais chakra e controle que ele. Eu consegui misturar runas com selos para fazer coisas mais incríveis. Claro que tudo que eu aprendia ou lia, era mandado para a biblioteca no meu império para que minha família pudesse aprender também.

Depois disso nós voltamos a treinar, eu consegui facilmente desenvolver um modo para dar bloodline para outros, eu já tinha adquirido rinengan, sharingan, byakugan, e o chakra dos Senju. Eu tinha pegado amostras dos mais poderosos do clã, Madara Uchiha, Harashima e Tobirama Senju, e da Hinata com a permissão dela, as outras bloodline não me interessavam, a não ser a do Kurama clã que tem a bloodline que pode fazer com que os genjutsus virem reais. Naruto me deu a amostra dele, mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse o rinengan, o mesmo já estava escrito no DNA dele. Eu combinei essas bloodline oculares para fazer uma só que eu chamava Kamigan ou olho de deus, já que com o poder do rinengan para ressuscitar os mortos recentemente e o poder de extrair almas parece o poder de um deus, eu deveria saber já que eu tenho o poder de Hades em mim. Minha conexão com os mortos deixou a parte do olho rinengan mais forte, eu tinha o Mangekyou sharingan de Madara, rapidamente eu comecei a aprender a usar as habilidades que Kyubi disse que ele tinha, a habilidade de ficar intangível indo para a dimensão de bolso, e a habilidade de ir para a dimensão de bolso para ficar por um tempo, a minha era varias ilhas flutuantes e eu consegui invocar servos nessa dimensão pessoal para construir um lugar para mim, foi construído uma mansão, laboratórios, prisão, coisas que eu possa precisar. Eu dei aos outros a injeção que mudaria o DNA deles, eles apenas tinha acesso ao sharingan e byakugan, já que eles não ganharam meu Kamigan, esse olho será apenas meu e da minha família, já que eu melhorei ele adicionando outros poderes que eu ganhei no universo da Liga e dos Mutantes. Enquanto a gente estava subindo o nível do nosso treino, Hinata tinha acabado de começar o dela, nós a ajudamos a ganhar mais chakra, eu inventei um selo que continua usando o chakra da pessoa mesmo quando ela não faz nada, fazendo com que tenha que preencher vinte quatro horas por dia, fazendo com que o chakra aumente rapidamente, Naruto e eu não precisávamos dele mas era bom ter para alguém que nós queiramos dar, eu também coloquei selos de resistência e gravidade em todos nós. Cada um de nós escolheu uma arma para treinar, Naruto escolheu uma katana, eu iria escolher uma espada, mas eu já sei usar uma muito bem graças ao meu treino com Yoda, Hinata escolheu agulhas e leques, eu escolhi varias cordas que eu coloco nos meus dedos que são bem finas, mas bem fortes, adicionando vento chakra fazia com que as cordas cortassem tudo. Elas era que nem minha espada, e armadura, eu apenas invocava essa arma quando queria e ela já aparecia em minhas mãos, ela tinha a aparência de dez anéis que vão nos dez dedos, eu rapidamente completei o treinamento com essa arma, eu aprendi a fazer com que os fios ficassem invisíveis, e como os anéis estão sobre uma ilusão magica às pessoas não vão ver o que mataram elas.

Depois desses quatro anos treinando nós saímos do treino e voltamos a nossas vidas que os clones viviam após o time de genins serem escolhidos, Hinata, Naruto e eu estamos no mesmo time, nós convencemos o Hokage dessa ideia, eu coloquei a ideia na cabeça dele que seria uma boa ter a herdeira dos Hyuga como uma arma dele, ele ainda pensava que Naruto amava ele e faria tudo que ele quisesse, quando na verdade Naruto não vê a hora de poder matar o velhote. Nosso treinador foi uma jounin chamada Anko, quando nós passamos no teste dela facilmente ela perguntou como nós podíamos ser daquele jeito se no arquivo que ela leu da academia a gente não era tão bons assim, nós falamos que nós decidimos esconder nosso talento na academia, assim como muitos outros fizeram, apenas Sasuke ia a toda na academia. Eu já tinha olhado a mente dela para saber sobre ela, e estava pensando em converter ela para o nosso lado, não seria difícil com a vida que ela tem aqui por ser antiga aluna do traidor Orochimaru, eu também dei uma olhada no selo do pescoço dela depois de ter feito ela desmaiar com magia, eu rapidamente desenvolvi um jeito de tirar aquilo dela, eu usarei isso como um presente se ela passar pro nosso lado mais para frente. Nós não fazíamos missões D-Rank, Anko apenas nos levava a C-Rank o que nós éramos muito agradecidos. Quando nós voltamos de uma missão o Hokage falou que a gente ia reforçar o time sete na missão no pais da onda para proteger o construtor Tazuna.

No caminho nós começamos a ler o relatório que Shino o único membro do time que parece ser sensível mandou. Ele falou que eles enfrentaram Zabusa e um cumplice disfarçado de Caçador-Ninja o salvou, ele falou sobre a situação com Gatou e o problema na Onda. Nós vimos que Tazuna estava construindo uma ponte que ajudaria Onda mas tiraria poder de Gatou, por isso Gatou o queria morto, por que sem ele o pais das Ondas perde a ultima esperança, se ele apenas destruir a ponde eles começam a construir novamente. Eu imediatamente comecei a conversar mentalmente com Hinata e Naruto, eu disse que essa seria uma ótima oportunidade para conseguir recursos, a gente podia fazer Gatou nos dar a empresa dele, e eu invocaria servos para fazer com que essa empresa de navios crescesse em todos os países, eles concordaram com o plano. Os outros membro do time seve escolheram continuar a missão apenas por que o Uchiha queria provar que ele era mais forte, e nem enviaram pedido de reforços para o Hokage. Quando chegamos à casa de Tazuna foi para encontrar um Kakashi que estava ainda desmaiado , se ele é a elite da folha eu tenho a pena de Konoha. Nós rapidamente começamos a montar um perímetro ao redor da casa, algo que os membros do time sete não fizeram a não ser Shino que tinha os insetos dele em volta da casa mandando informação para ele, a testuda rosada abriu a porta quando a gente bateu sem nem mesmo identificar a gente ou se preparar para um ataque, se nós fosses o inimigo deles eles todos já estaria mortos já que Shino o único alerta tem a habilidade de um genins, eu tenho pelo menos a habilidade de um Kage sem recorrer aos meus outros poderes, usando apenas chakra, e sem usar o Kamigan, Naruto estava no level Sannin sem os poderes da raposa e o rinengan que foi desbloqueado quando ele tinha dez, Hinata estava em level ANBU sem as bloodlines dela.

Depois que o perímetro foi montado, nós criamos clones de sangue e fomos atrás de Gatou, infiltrando a mansão dele foi rápido, nós achamos o gorducho bastardo no quarto dormindo, eu mandei uma maldição imperius nele e fiz ele assinar os documentos passando a posse da empresa para mim, depois disso eu apaguei a memoria dele desse encontro e sai, os outros não sabiam o que eu era exatamente, eles apenas pensavam que essa era uma bloodline minha que me dava varias habilidades, que de um modo eles estão certos já que poucas pessoas podiam usar magica no meu universo original. Depois disso nós voltamos para a casa do Tazuna e desfizemos os clones. Quando Kakashi acordou nós explicamos a situação para ele, ele é claro estava irritado que a gente estava na missão que iria ajudar o Uchiha, ele gosta de falar uma frase: "Aqueles que quebram o código e as regras do mundo dos ninjas, são chamados de lixo. Mas sabe de uma coisa, aqueles que não cuidam dos seus companheiros...são piores que lixo." Mas ele nunca segue essa regra, pelo informação que eu consegui ele ignora os outros dois e treina apenas o Uchiha, a rosada vai acabar morrendo porque ela não sabe nada, Shino pelo menos tem o clã dele para ajuda-lo. Eu sempre tenho clones das sombras invisíveis e intangíveis em vários lugares espionando a vila para mim, assim eu sei de todos os segredos que o Hokage e o conselho com certeza não queria que eu soubesse. Os clones das sombras tem as mesmas habilidades do original, apenas que eles se desfazerem quando ficarem sem chakra ou levarem um golpe.

Depois disso Kakashi levou os estudantes dele para aprender a andar nas arvores com chakra, eu não acreditei que o homem tem esse time há alguns meses e nem ensinou isso a eles, ele é o pior instrutor que eu já vi. Nós ficamos protegendo o construtor já que nós não precisávamos do treino. Nós ficamos nessa rotina por alguns dias. Quando o dia previsto para a recuperada de Zabusa todos nós fomos para a ponte, eu deixei fiquei para trás para proteger a família de Tazuna já que estava com um sentimento que eles seriam atacados, não muito tempo depois um par de bandidos veio pegar a família de Tazuna para usar como reféns, eu matei eles rapidamente e deixei alguns clones invisíveis olhando pela família para ter certeza que eles continuariam seguros. Chegando próximo à ponte eu desfiz o clone que eu tinha enviado junto ao grupo para eu poder receber a informação depois, mas é claro que ninguém viu ele, ele estava invisível e intangível. Recebendo a informação sobre Zabusa e o ninja mascarado eu decidi que esse dois seriam os primeiros a serem recrutados por nós. eu cheguei à ponte e fiquei fora de vista, eu entrei em contato com meu time (menos Anko) mentalmente e expliquei o que eu queria fazer, eles concordaram que esse pessoal seria boas pessoas para começar, já que o Zabusa apenas traiu a vila o pais da Névoa Oculta porque o Mizukage virou um maníaco que começou a matar todas as pessoas que tem bloodline.

Quando Haku estava para interceptar o jutsu de Kakashi que iria acertar Zabusa, eu transfigurei uma pedra próxima em um corpo idêntico ao de Haku e usei um feitiço de troca para substituir o corpo falso com o verdadeiro Haku, eu imediatamente desmaiei Haku e coloquei ele dentro da prisão na minha dimensão de bolso. Com a copia transfigurada eu lancei um feitiço para fazer com que o corpo sangrasse da ferida no peito que eu percebi que ia se formar. Depois disso Gatou chegou com os capangas dele e Zabusa começou a atacar ele e os bandidos quando ele chutou o corpo de "Haku", eu fiz a mesma coisa que eu fiz a Haku com ele e o mandei para a minha prisão portátil. A copia transfigurada da ponte morreu logo após. Depois disso nós ficamos mais tempo na vila até a ponte acabar, já que essa era a missão. A gente ficou mais alguns dias, e nesses dias Hinata, Naruto e eu começamos a planejar o nosso novo negocio. Nós deixamos clones de sangue no nosso lugar e fomos para a mansão de Gatou, onde eu coloquei sob o Fidelus para ter certeza que ninguém nos acharia. Eu invoquei Administradores para nos ajudar a ver a situação da empresa. Com a ajuda dos meus servos não demorou muito tempo para ver que a maior parte do dinheiro que entra na empresa é dinheiro ilegal. Por isso em vez de usar essa corporação nós decidimos "vender" as indústrias Gatou para um dos meus servos. Esse servo seria no papel o dono da empresa. Dali as Indústrias Gatou seriam desfeitas e outra indústria nasceria no lugar a mando do novo "dono". Assim Indústrias Fênix nasceu, eu já tinha mandado demitir todos os funcionários e começar a companhia do zero com vários servos que eu invoquei, mas em vez de se focar em navegação essa nova indústria seria focada em todas as áreas, abrindo as portas de todas as vilas para as nossas indústrias, onde elas serviriam como a perfeita rede de informação. Depois que meus Administradores começaram a executar as ordens, nós fomos conversar com os nossos convidados, transportando os dois ninjas para fora da prisão onde eles estavam em stasis para a sala que nós estávamos foi fácil.

Depois que curamos as feridas que eles tinham ganhado na batalhar e mais algumas antigas nós acordamos eles. Nós conversamos com eles, e sobre a nossa proposta para eles, a gente ajudaria a matar o Mizukage se eles aceitassem a trabalhar para a agente, mas é claro que nós faríamos daqui alguns meses e quando tivéssemos oportunidade. Zabusa estava meio que não acreditando que a gente podia fazer algo há um Kage, por isso a gente deixou um pouco do nosso poder aparecer para intimidar eles. Eles aceitaram a nossa oferta, o trabalho deles era começar a reunir informação sobre missing-nins de todas as nações, para quando nós começamos a recrutar ninjas. Depois que ensinamos a eles como nos contatar através dos meus servos agente foi embora, mas não antes de dar a cada um dele um bracelete que coloca uma ilusão para que eles pareçam com outra pessoa que não pode ser detectado já que não usa chakra e sim magia. Eles vai precisar disso para andar por ai sem se preocupar com caçadores ninjas. Depois que eles foram embora, eu com ajuda dos outros começamos a transformar a mansão a nosso gosto. Meus servos usariam essa mansão como base de operação da empresa. O servo que "comprou" a empresa iria conversar com o povo da Onda como ele vai ajudar a melhor a vida do povo e tudo mais com a empresa dele e como ele sentia muito pelo que Gatou fez, ele iria dar um tanto do dinheiro que o Gatou roubou e devolveria para o povo. Daqui a um tempo Onda estaria sobre o nosso controle, a mesma coisa seria feita com vários países pequenos. Depois de tudo pronto nós deixamos marcas para transportação nessa mansão, nós aprendemos esse jutsu pelas notas do pai do Naruto, esse foi o jutsu que ele usou para matar um batalhão inteiro da vila da Pedra Oculta. O jutsu basicamente servia para invocar a pessoa para o local que tinha alguns selos, o pai dele usava kunais feitas especialmente para isso, eu uso meus poderes para ter o selo feito na ponta do meu dedo, então toda vez que eu quero colocar o selo em algum lugar eu simplesmente toco com esse dedo, Naruto tinha selos prontos que ele usava marcas as locações, e Hinata não tinha aprendido esse jutsu ainda.

Quando terminando tudo nós voltamos para os outros e desfizemos os clones sem ninguém suspeitar de nada. A ponte estava quase terminada mais um ou dois dias e a gente iria embora. Na nossa jornada de volta para a vila a gente ficou conversando com Anko e Shino, já que o Uchiha estava sendo um emo, Kakashi estava lendo pornô, e a rosada estava encarando Sasuke com coração nos olhos. Eu decidi esperar uma oportunidade melhor para que eu convide Anko para o nosso grupo. Quando chegamos em Konoha nós fomos relatar a missão para o Hokage. Depois que relatamos a missão, Kakashi ficou para trás e pelo o que eu li na mente do Hokage foi para levar um sermão e um castigo por colocar vida do ultimo Uchiha e do herdeiro do clã Aburame em risco. Depois disso a gente foi descansar na nossa base e planejar colocar varias subsidiarias das indústrias fênix em Konoha. Nós também começamos a discutir quais clãs nós salvaríamos desse buraco. Mais ou menos uma semana depois nós fomos chamados para outra missão junta ao time do Kakashi.

Nossa missão foi para proteger uma atriz enquanto ela filma no País das Neves. Quando eu percebi que ela não queria ir de jeito nenhum, eu olhei na mente dela e do empresário dela para saber a causa, eu estava surpreso em saber que ela era herdeira do trono do país, e que o tio dela matou o pai dela e usurpou o lugar dela. Ela não queria voltar por causa das memorias do país. Algum tempo depois que conseguimos fazer com que ela viesse conosco a gente foi atacado por ninjas da neve. Lutar com eles foi fácil, mesmo que nós tivéssemos que mostrar que nós estávamos tendo um pouco de dificuldade, afinal eles sabem que nós somo avançados, mas não o quanto. Ao mesmo tempo em que nos estávamos indo embora, eu tinha mandado as armaduras de chakra para nossa base, para meus servos Cientistas estudassem e melhorem o mesmo. Algum tempo depois nós fomo atacados por uma locomotiva, eu deixei os eventos ocorrerem normalmente, a princesa foi sequestrada pelo tio dela. Quando a gente foi resgatar ela nós vimos que ela estava com o tio dela próximo a maquina que ele queria usar pensando que era uma super arma, eu já sabia o que graças aos meus nanites. Depois de Naruto matar ele, nós ficamos para a terminação do filme e a coroação da princesa. Depois de conversar com os outros foi decidido que a gente ia começar a ajudar esse país com nossa nova empresa, e começar a fazer aliança com a Rainha já que ela se apegou a Naruto.

Quando nós voltamos à vila, nós fomos informados do Chunin exames, nós nos inscrevemos no exame. Mas é claro que eu já sabia do exame graças a minha rede espiã na vila, eu também sabia que o Hokage e o Conselho ordenou Kakashi inscrever o time dele para que Konoha pudesse atrair mais clientes com o Ultimo Uchiha no exame. A primeira parte do exame foi fácil para a gente, já que a gente sabia oclumência, eu também alertei meus companheiros do genins Kabuto, já que eu sabia todo o plano de Orochimaru graças à mente dele. Nós decidimos deixar tudo rolar normalmente, e usar a invasão para ajudar a gente. A segunda parte do exame foi fácil para a gente, Naruto queria confrontar Orochimaru quando nós o vimos lutando com o Uchiha, mas eu o segurei dizendo que era muito cedo para mostrarmos nossos planos, ao mesmo tempo eu tinha copiado a mente do Sannin para absorver a informação mais tarde. Nós rapidamente achamos uns genins da vila de Pedra e conseguimos os pergaminhos deles. Nós chegamos à torre dois dias antes do esperado para não deixar que as pessoas soubessem que a gente tinha conseguido apenas alguns minutos depois da largada. Nós tivemos uma preliminar onde todos nós passamos, Hinata acabou com o primo dela depois que ele começou a falar como Naruto era uma falha, mas é claro que eu coloquei uma ilusão para que os outros pesassem que ela se machucou mais para derrotar ele. Depois disso nós fomos dados um mês para a final. Nesse mês a gente copiou varias bloodline dos participantes ninjas e visitantes. A gente também preparou nossa parte na invasão.

Quando chegou a final nós estávamos prontos. Nossas batalhas era as ultimas, mas nós sabíamos que Gaara e Sasuke iriam lutar primeiro e ai seria dado o sinal para a invasão. Quando o genjutsu começou, fazendo com que as pessoas dormissem, a gente começou a matar inimigos ninjas e ao mesmo tempo matando alguns de Konoha que nós tínhamos birra sem ninguém perceber no meio da batalha.

Eu ativei o dispositivo que a gente tinha preparado antes, e pela vila vários prédios começaram a explodir. Esses eram prédios de pessoas que não vendiam nada para Naruto, ou já abusaram dele, outros prédios eram oficiais que tinham informações que a vila precisava, e que enfraqueceria a vila muito agora que foram destruídos. O dinheiro de varias pessoas do conselho e outras pessoas que abusaram Naruto foram "destruídos" na explosão de alguns bancos, quando na verdade a gente tinha roubado tudo nesse mesmo dia. Quando a invasão acabou nós soubemos da morte do Hokage, nós estávamos muitos felizes, fizemos uma festa depois na nossa base. Quando o Sannin Jiraya veio chamar Naruto para ir com ele atrás de Tsunade, ele disse que apenas iria se a gente fosse junto, ele aceitou. Quando Itachi e Kisame apareceram eu copiei a mente deles e nós começamos a lutar com eles, mas deixar aparente para Jiraya que estava vendo que nós não éramos fortes os bastantes. Depois que ele apareceu e fez com que os dois fugissem nós fomos para a próxima cidade, ao mesmo tempo eu estava absorvendo as memorias dos dois que nem eu fiz com Orochimaru. Anko tinha vindo para o nosso lado depois que eu retirei o selo amaldiçoado dela, isso aconteceu no mês que era para a gente treinar e depois que ela tinha lutado e perdido contra Orochimaru.

Nós encontramos Tsunade em um bar e eu fiz o mesmo que eu fiz com Sarutobi e Jiraya. Jiraya odiava Naruto porque ele pensa que foi por culpa dele que a Kurama se soltou da mãe de Naruto e por isso ele perdeu o estudante que ele amava como um filho, e ele também esta tentando há anos entrar na casa dos Namikaze para roubar os fuinjutsus dos Uzumaki e Namikaze mas ele não conseguia por que ele não tinha o sangue, e por isso ele odeia Naruto já que ele tem acesso a algo que ele quer, ele tinha colocado vários selos em Naruto para diminuir a inteligência e coisas assim quando o garoto era um bebe, eu tirei todos os selos com meu conhecimento em fuinjutsu, ele também estava junto com o velhote para fazer Naruto uma arma para a vila e roubar a herança dele, e ele era o padrinho do garoto. Jiraya estava pensando em dar um treino bem meia boca para Naruto e fazer com que o garoto seja mais fiel a vila e a ele mesmo, mas é claro que ele não pretende nada que deixe Naruto muito forte. Eu tive que rir já que Naruto já deve ser mais poderoso que ele, a única coisa que ele tema menos é experiência. Na mente de Tsunade eu li que ela era bem apegada a Kushina já que elas eram família, sendo que a vó de Tsunade era a Mito Uzumaki, e que ela também odiava Naruto mesmo sendo a madrinha dele, ela odiava porque na mente dela ela pensava que Naruto matou mais uma pessoa que era preciosa para ela, ela reconheceu ele imediatamente e começou a controlar as emoções dela para não mostrar o que ela estava sentindo, e ela também queria a herança de Naruto para pagar as dividas dela, Naruto é o único que pode abrir já que esta em um cofre cheio de selos para apenas um Uzumaki ou Namikaze pudesse abrir, e como ele é o ultimo de ambos apenas ele pode abrir. Ela também achava que o "demônio" deveria ser uma arma para a vila, na verdade ela ajudou a planejar tudo antes de sair da vila com Jiraya e Sarutobi o terceiro Hokage. Enquanto eu fazia isso, eu estava passando a informação para os outros para eles ficarem alertas, a gente já tinha pegado a herança de Naruto depois que eu vi na mente de Jiraya, já que eles não pretendiam dizer nunca que ele era herdeiro do trono de Uzu e era rico.

Depois de muita conversa onde Tsunade disse que não seria Hokage nós fomos reservar um quarto em um hotel. Nós iriamos ficar uma semana aqui já que Jiraya iria tentar convencer ela. Eu já tinha visto que ela tinha sido visitada por Orochimaru e a proposta que ele fez a ela para que ela curasse os braços dele que ele perdeu por culpa do Terceiro. Eu também já tinha copiado e absorvido a mente dela e um pouco do sangue dela, já que ela tinha uma bloodline nova que era a de perfeito controlo sobre o chakra, eu já tinha perfeito controle mas essa bloodline me ajudaria mais já que eu não precisaria ficar treinando o controle varias vez para manter controle quando meu chakra aumentar. Com as memorias dela eu aprendi muito sobre medicina. Nessa semana que estávamos parados sem fazer nada nós fomos pelos cassinos da cidade para ganhar mais dinheiro em disfarces, nós ganhamos alguns milhões que foram direto para a conta das Indústrias Fênix. Nesse tempo a nossa empresa tem expandido mais ainda, agora esta em quase em todos os países pelo menos em fase de construção. Com meus servos Artistas eu abri uma subsidiaria da empresa que se chama Entretenimento Fênix, com essa empresa eu comecei a construir uma rede de espionagem em toda Nação Elemental graças aos meus servos, que nem eu fiz no meu Império, eu mandei construir bares, cassinos, redes de televisão, mas é claro que isso foi lançado graças a Fênix Tecnologias que lançou varias invenções "novas", e varias coisas do tipo para lançar em todo o continente.

No dia em que Tsunade foi se encontrar com Orochimaru nós encontramos Jiraya drogado com algo que Tsunade deu a ele, eu já sabia o que era e como curar ele, mas é claro que eu não o curei. A gente há encontrou um tempo depois começando a lutar com Orochimaru, nós deixamos essa luta para os Sannin já que não queremos nos revelar ainda e lutamos contra Kabuto. Eu conseguia ver que ele seria um problema no futuro por isso lancei alguns feitiços nele para que eu pudesse matar ele mais pra frente rapidamente se fosse necessário. Nós conseguimos fazer com que ele fugisse com o mestre dele depois de um tempo fazendo que os Sannins pensassem que a gente só conseguiu porque a gente lutou juntos. Depois disso Tsunade resolveu voltar para a vila, mas eu vi na mente dela que ela queria voltar para ter certeza que Naruto estava tendo uma vida infernal, e para manter desse jeito. É claro que o Naruto que todo mundo pensava que estava sofrendo não passava de um clone. Quando nós voltamos à vila, nós fomos liberados e fizemos clones de sangue para aparecer pela vila, enquanto a gente foi para nossa base. La eu comecei a explicar o nosso próximo treino, graças à memorias que eu ganhei de Jiraya eu aprendi sobre a arte de Senjutsu e decidi que seria bom para nós aprendermos, porem eu criaria um jeito para conseguir absorver chakra da natureza sem precisar ficar parado. Nós estávamos dentro de um campo temporal para aprendermos mais rápido, já que nós sabíamos que Jiraya estava planejando convidar Naruto para uma viagem para "treinar" por três anos. É claro que Naruto iria pedir para que nós fossemos juntos, e eu iria lançar um feitiço para eles concordarem pensando que seria uma boa ideia ter alguém junto para manter Naruto na vila, já que ninguém sabia que nós éramos tão unidos, graças aos clones que quase não se falavam na academia, por isso eles pensavam que nossa aliança era para a vila e nós impediríamos Naruto a fugir ou a destruir a vila.

Nós ficamos alguns meses no campo temporal para aprender o senjutsu e para criar um modo em que nós possamos absorver chakra da natureza em movimento. Eu e Naruto conseguimos criar um selo que absorve chakra da natureza quando ele é ativado automaticamente, assim a gente não precisa ficar parado já que o selo faz todo o trabalho. Quando nós saímos do campo temporal já tinha passado alguns dias e nossos clones tinha ido a uma missão para trazer Sasuke de volta depois que ele foi para a Vila do Som e é claro que nossos clones "falharam" na missai, mas não antes de copiar as interessantes bloodline dos quatro ninjas do Som e eles fizeram que eles parecessem machucados para que ninguém suspeitasse de nada, afinal com o Uchiha fora da Vila a Hokage vai ter mais coisa para se preocupar e vai fazer com que Konoha fique mais fraca, tudo isso nós descobrimos depois de dissolver nossos clones. Jiraya apareceu alguns dias depois fazendo o pedido a Naruto onde ele levaria Naruto para treinar e fazer com que ele não ficasse muito forte, Naruto imediatamente falou que ele queria que nós também pudéssemos ir, e eu lancei o feitiço que faria com que eles concordassem. Eles concordaram rapidamente pensando que seria um jeito a mais para controlar Naruto, que se ele saísse de linha eles poderiam ameaçar a gente para controla-lo. Depois disso nós preparamos as nossas coisas para a nossa viagem de três anos. Não demorou muito tempo para a gente estar no portão da vila junto com Jiraya para começamos a viagem. Mas é claro que nós não faremos esse "treino" de três anos e sim nossos clones de sangue que nós faremos quando ele for dormir, esses clones farão a viagem com ele e voltaram para a vila com ele, nesse tempo nós vamos começar a montar nossa vila ninja, nossas bases de operação pelas Nações Elementaís, e aumentar nossa empresa mais ainda e nosso poder sobre os países desse continente.

Nessa noite quando nós fomos dormir eu lancei um feitiço nele para ter certeza que ele estava dormindo e depois disso nós fizemos os clones. Nossos clones já sabiam o que fazer, e assim como na academia uma vez por ano nós nos encontraríamos e faríamos um clone novo depois de dissolver o atual. Dali nós começamos a ir em direção a Vila da Areia já que foi decidido entre a gente que nós resgataríamos os container dos biju que estão sendo maltratados pelas vilas ninjas. Gaara seria um bom aliado com a habilidade de manipular areia, com Shukaku o biju de uma calda e com que o mais nós pudemos ajudar ele mais para frente mas é claro que eu já tinha essa habilidades copiada assim como eu faço com todos os ninjas que eu vejo. Nos chegamos rapidamente na Vila da Areia graças as nossas habilidades que não precisam ser escondidas, uma delas sendo a habilidade de se transportar para qualquer pessoa que nós reconhecemos o chakra com o Mangekyou Sharingan. A gente se infiltrou na vila, porem antes de irmos para Gaara eu senti pela força que nós devíamos ir para outro lugar primeiro, como a força sempre trabalha de um jeito misterioso porem sempre ajuda aquele que confia nela eu juntamente com os outros fomos em direção que a força estava me indicando. Era uma casa bem velha pelo jeito das coisas, mas eu conseguia ver com minha visão que ela estava cheia de armadilhas, selos, genjutsus e muito mais para que ninguém encontrasse ou entrasse nessa casa. Não demorou muito com minha habilidade em fuinjutsu para desarmar todas as armadilhas e quando entramos na casa eu fiquei surpreso com que achamos.

Dentro da casa havia centenas de pergaminhos e varias partes de bonecos feitos de madeira, quando eu abri um pergaminho em um pedestal eu li que esse era o lugar de trabalho de Sasori e que ele deixou todo o trabalho da vida dele para quem achasse essa casa e conseguisse entrar, ele desafiou nesse pergaminho que a pessoa que conseguisse aprender a arte dos bonecos não seria tão boa quando ele e ainda disse que o conhecimento de fazer bonecos humanos estava junto aqui, eu imediatamente mandei todos os pergaminhos para a minha dimensão pessoal para nós podermos aprender depois a Arte dos Bonecos. Depois disso nós fomos embora, mas não antes de eu recolocar todas as proteções. Nós achamos Gaara rapidamente em uma casa no fim da vila e começamos a convencer ele a vir conosco, falar sobre a Akatsuki uma organização que estava atrás de todos os containers que era composta por ninjas de Rank-S, dois deles que tentaram atacar a gente quando fomos atrás da atual Hokage. É claro que eu sabia muito mais já que eu copiei a memoria de ambos os membros mas isso não precisa ser explicado agora, ele aceitou facilmente depois que eu e Naruto consertamos o selo dele que era falho e causava problemas a ele. Depois disso nós fomos atrás dos próximos containers que nós sabíamos que eram maltratados, Gaara deixou um clone de sangue que nós ensinamos ele a fazer para que ninguém suspeitasse. Nossos próximos containers eram Roushi e Han os containers dos bijus de quatro e cinco caldas respectivamente. Por isso estávamos indo para o País da Terra já que eles serviam a Vila da Pedra. Convencer eles também foi fácil já que eles eram tratados como lixo na vila, mas a vila queria que eles fizessem todo o trabalho difícil quando precisavam sem dar nada em troca, eles não eram nem permitidos entrar na vila e tinham uma casa alguns quilômetros fora da vila. Depois disso nós adquirimos a contêiner da Vila da Cachoeira chamada Fu que tinha selado dentro dela o biju de sete caldas e o container da Vila da Névoa Utakata que tinha selado dentro dele o biju de seis caldas, o antigo Mizukage tinha o biju de quatro caldas mas como ele foi morto o biju ira se reformar daqui alguns anos, os outros dois container eram bem tratados na Vila da Nuvem por isso não fomos lá. Eu também adquiri varias técnicas, bloodline desses países que nós visitamos.

Depois disso nós mandamos uma mensagem para Zabusa e Haku pelos meus servos para avisar que daqui a alguns anos a nossa Vila Ninja estará pronta, então eles devem começar a se apressar em conseguir mais ninjas para a nossa futura Vila. Depois disso nós fomos em direção a Uzu, chegando lá nós percebemos que o espaço era muito pequeno para nossos planos por isso com muita manipulação de terra e meus poderes nós aumentamos o tamanho de Uzu e escondemos o país dos Uzumaki, ninguém iria perceber nada de qualquer jeito, não há como chegar sem desativas os redemoinhos e foi isso que Konoha fez quando traiu os Uzumaki, já que eles tinham o conhecimento graças a Mito que era uma Uzumaki e a aliança que havia entre as vilas, eles desativaram os redemoinhos e mandaram a informação para outras vilas que queriam destruir os Uzumaki pelo conhecimento que eles tinham em fuinjutsu, já que eles eram mestres nessa áreas e eram bem perigosos para os inimigos deles, mas com a primeira defesa desativa os Uzumaki foram pegos de surpresa e despreparados, ainda mais quando alguns ninjas de Konoha que estavam ali começaram a atacar eles também.

Depois que Uzu estava em um tamanho melhor nós começamos a construção da nova Vila de Uzu, ao mesmo tempo nós começamos a treinar os outros para que eles ficassem mais fortes rapidamente e pudessem começar a ser mandado em missões. É claro que eu coloquei toda Uzu sobre um campo temporal e um Fidelus para que ninguém nos achasse e para que a gente tivesse todo o tempo para terminar a construção e ao mesmo tempo nos fortalecemos. Nós ficamos alguns anos dentro do campo temporal e apenas alguns meses passaram lá fora, já que foi assim que eu configurei o campo. Quando nós saímos todos nosso grupo estava bem mais poderoso que qualquer ninja de nível Kage o que falta apenas é apenas experiência, e foi isso que nós começamos a fazer, nós nos separamos em grupos e fomos em direção a vários países para ganhar experiência e salvar os países ou lugares que precisem para deixarem esses lugares em debito com a gente. É claro que todos nós estamos disfarçados já que não queremos ser reconhecidos. Demorou uns dois anos para que nós conseguíssemos popular nossa vila, ao mesmo tempo nossos clones estavam fazendo o trabalho deles, que era fazer com que nenhuma das vilas notassem que os containers tinham sumido. Quando estávamos todos preparados nós começamos a machucar essa vilas que maltrataram os container de todos os lados, politicamente, financeiramente e tudo mais. Informações que nós conseguimos eram lançadas ao publico pela rede de jornalismo da nossa empresa. Konoha foi a que sofreu mais já que foi a que tinha mais segredos negros e era a vingança de Naruto. Foi tudo solto como eles trataram o príncipe de Uzu, a traição de Konoha para os Uzumaki, a ordem para destruir o Uchiha clã e tudo mais que eles não queriam que ninguém soubesse.

Ao mesmo tempo nós começamos a batalhar conta a Akatsuki já que nós éramos fortes o bastante para o grupo. Nós derrotamos eles facilmente graças as nossa habilidades, eu destruí Sasori com as técnicas que eu aprendi e melhorei do pergaminho que ele deixou sobre a Arte dos Bonecos. Todos os membros foram rapidamente destruídos ao mesmo tempo em que eu copiava os conhecimentos e habilidades deles, eles eram fortes afinal. Depois disso os clones que estavam em Konoha e nas outras vilas foram dissolvidos e nós começamos a vingança dos containers nesses lugares, nós destruímos as vilas ninjas e matamos apenas os culpados, os inocentes foram liberados para irem para qualquer lugar novo para morar. Depois disso eu decidi que os bijus não deveriam existir já que eles continuariam causando guerra por que pessoas queriam mais poder, por isso com a permissão dos bijus eu extrai a alma deles e coloquei nos animais específicos dos mesmos porem dando habilidades similares ao meu dragão, eles podiam transformar em hibridas formas e tinhas os poderes de antes, mas não infinito como era. Depois disso eu retirei os bijus dos containers sem mata-los e ao mesmo tempo deixando eles com poderes iguais a eles tinham, porem eles não teriam chakra do biju para recorrer, tudo bem que com o treino que nós fizemos eles não precisavam. Depois que foi tudo feito eu juntei todo o poder e lancei para a Lua, onde o corpo do Juubi o original biju foi selado pelo Rikudou Sennin depois que o Sennin separou ele em nove partes e criou os outros bijus. Era isso que Uchiha Madara queria fazer com o plano dele de virar o container do Juubi e lançar uma ilusão com ajuda da lua no mundo inteiro para escravizar as pessoas.

Depois que eu revivi o Juubi eu o absorver no meu corpo que nem eu fiz com Hades, o poder que eu ganhei foi muito bom, e as habilidades de cada biju juntamente com as bloodlines aumentaram, já que o sharingan e o rinengan vieram do Juubi. Depois de tudo feito eu decidi viajar para a minha próxima aventura, eu sempre podia voltar nesse universo daqui a alguns anos, Naruto e Hinata eram imortais e os outros containers também, graças ao Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan que eu dei a eles e ensinei a criar, os filhos deles seriam imortais e assim indo, porem apenas aqueles que eu dei o sharingan e as famílias deles, eu não ensinei eles darem a ninguém mais se não o universo ficaria com muitos imortais, tudo bem que esse é o único planeta que tem vida ciente nesse universo então demoraria muito para isso acontecer, mas mesmo assim eu expliquei a situação para eles em casos eles aprendessem a dar a imortalidade para outros. Depois disso eu fui para o próximo universo em busca de nova aventura e conhecimento.


End file.
